Let me stay with you
by Malo-chan
Summary: Faculté des Beaux-Arts. Nous quittons nos couple favoris pour deux nouveaux couples de tourtereaux. En espérant que ça vous plaise. Genre : UA et Romance. Chap 13 en ligne !
1. Chapitre 1

**Petites notes de « Moi » :**

Bien le bonjour à toutes (et tous si il y en a dans le lot),

Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit de fanfictions. Je suis bien plus à l'aise sur les fics originales, car, comme beaucoup de fickeuses savent, écrire avec des personnages déjà existants (mangas ou animes) il est très difficile de reprendre les caractères sans faire de défauts.

Malgré tout, je m'y suis remise doucement, prenant mon temps et l'inspiration m'est venue petit à petit, et je me suis dit : « Pourquoi ne pas la publier ? J'aurais rien à perdre. » Alors voilà comment j'en suis arrivée ici.

Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas, Tite Kubo a mis son copyright dessus.

Pour ce qui est du couple, c'est un de mes préférés, et j'espère qu'il va vous satisfaire. Par contre, certains chapitres risqueraient d'être longs et sans action. Mais cela est normal. Oubliez l'univers original de Bleach et incluez les personnages dans une vie de tous les jours.

Genre générale : UA/Romance

Genre du chapitre : Disons général pour le moment. (Le genre changera à chaque chapitre ^^)

N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je prends toutes les critiques, du moment que ce ne sont pas des insultes oO.

**Chapitre 1 : Celui qui se drogue au café**

Université des Arts de Tokyo, abrégée en TUA. Elle abrite les futurs artistes. Elle est partagée entre deux départements : celui des Beaux-Arts et celui de la Musique. Pour y entrer, il faut au minimum une lettre de recommandation, si par malheur, les notes semestrielles et examens de fin d'année ont été seulement dans la moyenne, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre intégration. A dire vrai, la plupart des étudiants de cette faculté sont rarement issue de parents ouvriers ou encore d'un quotient intellectuel « moyen ».

La rentrée s'était déroulée il y a quelques semaines, dans une certaine anxiété pour les premières années qui avaient du mal à enchainer le nouveau rythme de cours et leur aménagement dans les résidences étudiantes. Les colocations ne sont pas toujours faciles, surtout lorsque vous vous retrouvez avec un deuxième ou un troisième année et encore pire lorsque celui-ci n'est pas dans le même département que vous. Pour demander conseil ce n'était pas facile...

Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour un certain orangé du nom de Kurosaki Ichigo, étudiant au département des Arts, qui tentait de faire comprendre à son colocataire, un bleuté du nom de Gimmjow Jaggerjack, que l'archet qu'il utilisait pour son violon n'était pas fait pour être trempé dans sa peinture à l'huile !

« Ouais mais t'as pas de pinceaux ! », répliqua Grimm' en jetant un œil sur le chevalet où le papier était toujours aussi blanc.

« Non mais tu es un petit peu con... ou royalement inconscient ? », s'écria Ichigo en posant sa main sur son front pour ensuite se mettre à rire de façon si... communicative que son ami le rejoignit aussitôt.

C'était un sacré coup de chance pour ces deux étudiants qui, même si ils ne faisaient pas partis du même domaine, s'étaient très vite entendus, créant même une certaine complicité. Ils étaient tous deux en première année et avaient connu les mêmes difficultés pour s'adapter à leur nouvelle vie sans la famille et leurs amis à leurs côtés.

Ichigo est un jeune homme talentueux dans son domaine mais aucunement prétentieux. Dix-neuf ans dans quelques semaines, il ne passe pas inaperçu par sa couleur de cheveux assez rare et pourtant naturelle. Rieur, spontané, méticuleux – allant facilement jusqu'à la maniaquerie – , ce jeune homme réussit facilement à se faire des amis.

Gimmjow quant à lui, même si sa couleur de cheveux – à savoir si par contre c'est naturel ! Ça seul lui pourrait le confirmer – peut facilement concurrencer celle de son colocataire, possède un caractère des plus explosif. Provocateur, un ton agressif, un sourire à faire pâlir un yakuza, coléreux mais aussi possédant un humour hors du commun attirant malgré lui la gente féminine, cet étudiant détient l'attirail parfait pour entamer des discussions qui se terminent assez souvent en bagarre ou en rigolade.

Cependant, leurs différences les ont bien plus rapprochés, créant ce franc parler et cette amitié, même si rapide, à une entente cordiale, voire même, légèrement ambiguë.

Ils avaient décidé de s'entraider dès le premier jour de leur rencontre, en fin d'après-midi, dans cet appartement lumineux où trônaient leurs cartons, mélangés à la poussière et au petit vent frais du printemps, alors qu'ils se disputaient les sacs et malles pour savoir, quoi appartenaient à qui. Ils buvaient une bière bien méritée après avoir réussi à faire un minimum de rangement.

**Flash Back**

_« Hey mec... Tu ne crois pas que ce serait mieux si on s'entraidait plutôt que de s'entretuer uhu ? », fit le plus grand des deux en jetant un coup d'œil sur la forme allongée sur le canapé nonchalamment, le bras pendant dangereusement vers le sol avec la canette prête à s'écouler sur le parquet._

_« Le mec a un nom et c'est Kurosaki Ichigo ! », répondit-il avec une voix fatiguée à moitié étouffée par le coussin du sofa qu'ils avaient décidé d'installer il y avait seulement quelques minutes juste après leurs lits._

_« Oh ! Tu vas pas me faire chier encore hein ? I-chi-go ! Vais finir par te mettre de la crème et te manger tout cru espèce d'insecte aux fruits rouges. », avec un ton légèrement énervé._

_« C'est quoi cette expression de merde ? Ça n'existe pas des insectes aux fruits rouges, monsieur le poteau électrique ! », répondit-il en relevant un peu son visage pour rencontrer celui de son vis-à-vis pour ensuite soupirer, boire une gorgée de ce liquide qu'il trouvait de moins en moins dégoûtant et reposer sa tête sur le coussin souple. « Ok j'accepte. Du moment que tu me laisses une partie de mon intimité, je veux bien »_

_« Même conditions, cela va de soi ! », marmonna-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. « Et pour ton information... Je ne génère pas d'électricité... Et ta couleur de cheveux fait concurrence à la mienne, abruti ! »_

**Fin du flash back**

« Quelle idée aussi d'avoir oublié une partie de ton matériel dans la salle de cours. Puis suis pas con... je fais juste de l'humour. »

Après ces paroles, l'homme s'assit sur le divan, tournant la tête vers son ami qui s'était résigné et qui était en train de tout ranger.

« Ton humour est très particulier, je crois que je ne te le répèterais pas assez. », souffla-t-il, rejoignant ensuite son acolyte et allumant la télévision.

La plupart du temps, leurs journées, depuis la rentrée universitaire, se ressemblaient. Cela faisait exactement une semaine qu'ils avaient réussi à aménager complètement l'un et l'autre. Il n'y avait que pour leurs chambres où ils s'étaient débrouillés chacun de leurs côtés, créant leurs cocons et espace intime. Pour les pièces principales, le salon qui faisait aussi office de cuisine et la salle de bain où ils avaient réunis leurs forces vu que ce seraient les lieux où ils allaient cohabiter.

Toutefois, la semaine qui venait de s'écouler s'était dédiée à métro, cours et dodo. Et là, c'était le week-end ! Un satané week-end où il était hors de question de rester cloitré dans cet appartement, de profiter un peu de la ville, du beau temps qui avait décidé de montrer le bout de son nez et de se détendre en pensant à autre chose qu'aux rapports et futures thèses que leurs chers et tendres professeurs avaient déjà programmé pour l'année.

« Allez Ichi tu as pas une idée de là où l'on pourrait s'amuser ? Je sais pas... Un bar ou autre ! Un lieu où les étudiants se réunissent quoi ! J'en ai marre de passer mes nuits seul. ».

Le visage dudit Ichi se tourna doucement vers son ami pour le dévisager quelques secondes avec de grands yeux surpris.

« Attends deux minutes papillon... Tu viens de dire quoi là ? »

« Que je veux me ramener une belle étudiante dans mon lit mon chou... », répondit-il avec son franc parler, un sourire des plus élargis.

« De un... Je ne suis pas ton chou et de deux... Qui a dit que j'étais d'accord pour que tu amènes tes conquêtes dans Notre appartement ? Je dors la nuit je te signale !», dit-t-il avec les sourcils un peu froncés.

« T'en fais pas ! Tu peux en amener ici ! Tu sais je suis partageur :De plus, on pourra faire des concours... Du style celle qui crie le plus fort. », il se mit à rire, tapotant de sa main l'épaule du plus petit.

Le plus petit justement qui, avait plutôt du mal à enregistrer le message, tentait malgré lui de se dire qu'il avait accepté le fait que chacun gardait son intimité. Et le fait d'avoir des compagnes... Ils en avaient pas parlé jusqu'à présent, ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit et ce tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de changer de conquêtes. Il n'avait jamais eu de conquêtes à proprement parlé. Une petite amie oui, et une seule. Leur relation avait débuté en dernière année de collège pour se terminer il y a quelques semaines, durant l'hiver à la fin du lycée. Elle s'appelait Inoue Orihime, une jeune fille et enfin une femme, avec qui il avait entretenu une relation très étroite et passionnelle. Leur séparation avait été très difficile mais ils n'avaient pas trop eu le choix. Ils avaient pris leur décision à deux. Le couple avait fait des choix différents pour intégrer une université et il se retrouvait ainsi à plusieurs kilomètres. Tout cela ne les aidait pas à continuer leur histoire. Il avait encore des nouvelles d'elle via la messagerie web et il se plaisait à lui décrire ses journées mouvementées, de décrire les idioties de son colocataire qui fallait avouer, n'en rater jamais une. Malgré tout, il avait du mal à oublier tous ces souvenirs, créant même un certain vide en lui. Il espérait pouvoir le combler avec les études mais le fait de parler à Hime-chan par internet, ne l'encourageait pas vers la bonne voie, lui faisant parfois regretter sa décision. Ils auraient peut-être dû essayer la relation à distance.

Il soupira et senti le regard appuyé de Grimmjow sur lui. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Bon... J'achèterais des boules de coton pour les oreilles, ça évitera de se disputer et moi je pourrais dormir. Et non je ne connais pas les lieux de rendez-vous des étudiants. », souffla-t-il d'une traite.

« Oh ça va ! Si suis pas trop dans la merde financièrement je les amènerais à l'hôtel ! », dit-il en se levant et allant chercher une bière au frais lorsque quelqu'un tapa à la porte.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? », fit l'oranger surpris.

« Nan... Shuhei m'a dit que ce week-end il partait et qu'au pire il viendrait dimanche soir nous voir. »

Shuhei un camarade qui était devenu un ami au bout de seulement quelques jours lorsque celui-ci avait dévalé les escaliers de façon si rapides, qu'il avait raté la dernière marche et s'était étalé sur Ichigo de tout son long, passant les quelques secondes qui suivirent en des excuses les plus sincères avec un léger rosissement à cause de sa gêne. Après que chacun soit parti de son côté, le plus jeune l'avait invité à se joindre à eux à la cafétéria et le petit groupe avait fait connaissance avec cette tête brûlée possédant charisme, générosité et avant tout, un caractère des plus enflammé. A cette occasion, Kurosaki sourit en pensant qu'il devait attirer les gens étranges... Surtout vu le comportement du brun qui pouvait passer d'un état de colère furibond à celui d'un effarouché. A croire qu'il appréciait les double personnalités, entre Gimmjow et le châtain, il ne s'ennuyait pas. Ils avaient appris qu'ils étaient voisins, que le brun était en département de l'art en seconde année dans la section histoire et qu'il habitait dans la même résidence au premier étage.

Décapsulant la canette, Jaggerjack s'approcha de la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit d'un air curieux, doucement, lançant un regard amusé à son colocataire.

« Avec un peu de chance, il y a une belle blonde derrière cette porte qui n'attend que moi pour... »

Il s'arrêta net en voyant la silhouette qui haussait un sourcil dans le couloir.

« Désolé... Je suis blond mais pas une femme... Et je ne pense pas que nous nous connaissons.», sourit l'inconnu face à son voisin qui semblait plutôt déçu.

Kurosaki éclata d'un rire franc, s'affalant sur le canapé alors qu'il reçu en plein visage une peluche en forme de chat qui osait trainer sur la bibliothèque de l'entrée. Il évita le sol de justesse mais cela ne fit que redoubler son éclat de rire face à cette scène des plus ridicules. Surtout le visage de son ami, son regard déçu et bougon qu'il avait pris en croisant la forme masculine à la porte.

« Ok ok... Je ne pense pas qu'on se connaisse non plus... Tu es qui et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », questionna-t-il avec une légère teinte de déception et de colère, ouvrant la porte d'entrée en grand pour laisser entrer l'inconnu. Il insulta gentiment le rouquin toujours mort de rire qui du sofa, avait enfin atterri sur le sol voulant éviter cette fois-ci un bibelot en porcelaine en forme de bouddha. C'était sa sœur Yuzu qui lui avait offert pour qu'il puisse, soit-disant, se sentir zen. Il réussit à le rattraper au vol pour éviter qu'il se casse en mille morceaux sur le carrelage.

« Tu as fini de te moquer de moi enfoiré ? Tss... »

L'étranger entra et referma doucement la porte derrière lui avec quelques pensées amusées sur les deux énergumènes qui semblaient plutôt s'éclater en se tapant dessus, criant et oubliant même sa présence. Il s'avança de quelques pas vers les deux silhouettes qui arrêtèrent de piailler lorsque le blond se racla la gorge pour les calmer et aussi pour leur faire comprendre qu'il était toujours là.

« Je m'appelle Shinji Hirako. Je suis votre voisin de palier et étudiant en seconde année en Beaux-Arts. Enfin, je suis plus attiré par l'écriture mais ça vous vous en foutez je pense... »

Les derniers mots furent soufflés et dit plus pour lui-même que pour les deux comparses qui relevèrent un sourcil vers leur invité qui avait les yeux baissés. Il les releva lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« Enfin bref... Je cherche une bonne âme qui aurait du café... Soluble de préférence, et un arabica également. »

« Bha pour quelqu'un qui est dans la merde et qui cherche du café tu es plutôt exigeant... Tu n'as qu'à aller au combini ! ».

Ichigo se tourna, pour frapper son ami sur la tête qui jura, ses mains sur le cuir chevelu.

« Excuses-le pour sa politesse. ».

Il continuait de sourire, ayant du mal à effacer de son esprit la scène d'il y avait quelques minutes et se leva, s'approchant de Shinji, tendant sa main pour le saluer.

« Ichigo Kurosaki, étudiant en première année, en art aussi. Et l'autre idiot là, c'est Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Lui par contre, il est en musique. Vu sa dégaine, tu dois t'en douter. »

Il serra la main de son aîné, qui lui fit un sourire chaleureux et qui jeta un œil sur le bleuté qui continuait de maugréer menaces sur menaces en l'encontre de son colocataire qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine en ouvrant un placard.

« Espèce de petit con... qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma dégaine huh ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois qu'on en a un peu en stock... », dit-il en farfouillant et ignorant complètement son ami, prenant des paquets de biscuits, les déposant sur le plan de travail.

« Si ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est pas grave. Je ferais sans. J'avoue être trop fainéant pour sortir. Te prends pas trop la tête. Ça m'apprendra de ne pas aller faire les courses ! »

« Hé hé je savais qu'on en avait encore ! », fit-il d'un air satisfait, apportant le paquet de café à Shinji qui le prit d'une main.

« Oooh mais en plus c'est ma marque préférée... Tu sais que je t'adore toi ! », un énorme sourire étirant ses lèvres fines pour regarder rapidement Grimmjow qui se leva enfin du sol pour se diriger vers eux.

« Dis donc... C'est quoi ces sourires échangés sans moi hein ? Suis pas transparent... »

Il marmonna dans sa barbe jusqu'à recevoir une nouvelle tape sur la tête de la part de son ami qui avait commencé son froncement de sourcils.

« Mais tu as fini de râler oui ! Dégénéré égocentrique ! »

« Tu vas arrêter de me frapper ? Sinon vais porter plainte pour coups et blessures si ça continue ! Et puis depuis quand suis dégénéré huh ? Et égocentrique... Enfin bref... »

Il n'écouta pas les paroles d'Ichigo qui racontait on ne sait quoi sur « Tu pourrais mieux te comporter lorsqu'on a un invité abruti ! » pour s'approcher d'Hirako.

« Dis-moi mon ami... », il posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond qui le regarda d'un air un peu étonné par son ton gentil alors que quelques minutes auparavant il l'avait légèrement séché à cause de sa demande de drogue instantanée.

« Je suis sûr que tu connais un lieu où des étudiants se réunissent pour faire la fête et des rencontres des plus intéressantes hein ? »

« Je suppose que pour éviter ta colère débordante, que ton cerveau arrête de recevoir des coups de la part de ton colocataire irrité par ton manque indéniable de sexe, ce qui doit te rendre nerveux je suppose. Il vaudrait mieux pour moi, et pour lui, que je te donne cette adresse n'est-ce pas ? »

Grimmjow eut un sourire satisfait même si sur le moment il avait envie de lui faire une petite réflexion sur « Comment ça en manque ? » et « Tu es qui pour me parler comme ça blondinet ? ». Sans le vouloir, ce mec allait devenir son ami, surtout si il réussit à emballer une jolie minette. Un papier griffonné dans sa main, une veste qu'il mit sur ses épaules ainsi qu'une paire de basket qu'il enfila à la va vite, il se tourna vers Ichigo.

« Tu viens Ichi ? »

« Je vais profiter de ta non présence pour bosser un peu. Le silence est si rare de nos jours... »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le bleuté qui frappa l'épaule du rouquin qui se mit à rire tout en faisant un salut à son ami qui parti, referma la porte derrière lui, pressé de conquérir de belles demoiselles.

« Au moins je lui ai rendu service... »

Ichigo se mit à rire aux paroles de son aîné, se dirigeant vers la peluche qui avait échoué au sol quelques minutes avant pour la replacer sur l'étagère ainsi que le bouddha.

« Ravi que le café te plaise, et désolé pour le comportement de Grimm'. »

« Pas de problèmes, je ne m'en formaliserai pas pour si peu ! Et pour ce qui est du café, je viendrais en semaine vous rembourser. »

« Prends ton temps. »

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire alors que le silence s'installa et que leurs regards ne se quittaient pas une seule seconde. Allait savoir pourquoi, mais à cet instant, ils leur semblaient que plus rien ne se trouvait autour d'eux. La résidence était calme ainsi que l'extérieur vu son emplacement dans un quartier non pas riche mais modeste, évitant les grandes circulations du centre ville et les brouhaha des sorties des établissements scolaires. Le blond était légèrement plus grand que lui, peut-être la même taille que le musicien. Son regard chocolat semblait juger le plus jeune sans le dévisager, ni le mettre mal à l'aise mais plutôt comme... En fait, il n'arrivait pas réellement à savoir ce que cherchait Shinji. Le cadet se sentait comme aspirer dans un autre monde. Une atmosphère légère et agréable l'entoura. Il avait du mal à penser, réfléchir sur la situation et surtout pourquoi il ne trouvait pas ça déplaisant.

Ce fut le bruit d'une porte qui les fit sursauter et les arracha de leur contemplation des plus intéressantes. La rupture de ce lien les gêna tous deux, les faisant reculer d'un pas en arrière, la distance devenant un besoin.

« Bon je vais y aller et te laisser bosser ! Merci encore pour le café et désolé pour le dérangement. », dit-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée et se retrouvant dans le couloir.

« Pas de problème et tu n'as pas du tout dérangé ! A bientôt. »

Le blond lui sourit et lui fit un signe de main en refermant le battant alors que l'orangé se demanda sur le moment pourquoi son cœur s'était mis à battre aussi rapidement lors de leurs échanges. En dépit du fait qu'il soit un homme, son voisin l'avait comme marqué par sa présence. Ses joues prirent une petite teinte rosée et sa main les frappa une à une pour reprendre contenance.

« Bon, Ichigo... Tu arrêtes tes conneries et tu vas bosser un peu ! »

L'étudiant pris place sur la table de la cuisine après avoir récupéré un carnet de croquis et des crayons. Il tenta d'oublier la petite séquence tendue du « après-regard » pour se concentrer sur ses envies.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Petites notes de « Moi » :**

Je suis de retour x). Je publie ce second chapitre avant ce week-end car justement je serais absente. Certains remarqueront que j'ai noté le couple principal de cette fic car beaucoup n'ont pas eu du mal à s'en rendre compte donc plus de surprise existante xD.

Sinon, petite question : Apprécieriez-vous que dans certains chapitres, on voit d'autres couples s'unir ? Sinon ils seront en arrière plan, ce qui serait dommage. Un chapitre de temps en temps où notre petit couple principal soit un peu en touche pour laisser place à ceux qui vont débuter ne serait pas mal non ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attends vos réponses en reviews ou par messages privés.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissés des reviews et mis l'histoire en favoris et en alerte. J'ai répondu à ceux possédant un compte et sinon je répondrais aux anonymes plus tard.

Genre : AU/Romance

Rating : T (j'ai changé car j'ai tout de même trouvé le langage peu orthodoxe)

Au plaisir =)

**Chapitre 2 :Celui qui est inspiré**

L'après-midi était passée rapidement. Ichigo avait pu travailler dans le calme. Il s'épata même en voyant les différentes feuilles éparpillées sur la table : brouillons, esquisses terminées représentant des paysages et des portraits, et d'autres feuilles chiffonnées qui avaient atterri sur le sol. Il s'étira tel un chat, son regard rencontrant le plafond blanc. Il soupira de bien-être mais aussi de fatigue. Ses yeux le brûlaient à cause cette fixation intensive et ses muscles pour avoir gardé la même position pendant des heures.

Il se décida à se lever et il ramassa les ratés pour les jeter dans la poubelle sous l'évier. D'un air satisfait, il retourna vers son lieu de travail et posa une main sur un espace libre de la table, profitant de la douceur du bois verni il y avait peu de temps. Sa main libre glissa sur les documents, souriant aux visages dessinés représentant ses petites sœurs jumelles sa mère et son père. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait plus matérialisés : un visage heureux, les yeux pétillants. On sentait le bonheur et la joie sur chaque trait, expression. Ils leur manquaient, ils voulaient les revoir.

Le regard de l'oranger s'adoucit et posa les illustrations sur un coin de la table puis il tria les autres griffonnages sur des paysages. Il le savait maintenant... Il en était même sûr ! Cette semaine il n'oublierait sûrement pas son matériel dans la salle de cours. Il l'apporterait systématiquement ici ! Il avait une forte envie de leur donner vie.

Son pouce s'inséra entre les lèvres, sa main le démangeant. Il devait le faire maintenant et pas dans la semaine. Il ne pouvait pas attendre. Son regard s'attarda sur la pendule accrochée au-dessus de la télévision. 18H30. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller jusqu'à l'université. Entre le temps du trajet, de la récupération de ses pinceaux, si déjà il avait la possibilité de pouvoir entrer dans la salle, et le retour chez lui, sa muse aurait disparu. Il s'assit sur la chaise, les coudes posés sur la table, le regard posé sur les feuilles, ses doigts jouant avec ses lèvres, il se mit à réfléchir. Comment se procurer des brosses sans avoir à faire des kilomètres ? C'est là que son regard s'agrandit et qu'il se leva précipitamment. Shinji bien sûr ! Même si il préférait la littérature, il était sûr qu'il possédait tout le matériel nécessaire. Il était dans le même département que lui non ?

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée qu'il laissa grande ouverte et bondit dans le couloir. Il se dirigea sur la porte à sa gauche. Non ce n'était pas celle-ci vu les noms inscrits... Et vu qu'après il y avait les escaliers de secours et l'ascenseur, il s'attaqua à sa droite prêt à faire tout le couloir pour trouver l'amateur de café arabica. Ce qui ne fut pas très long vu que c'était la toute première porte à sa droite juste à côté de son appartement.

_« Ah oui ça pour que nous soyons à côté... Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est venu tenter chez nous en premier. »_, pensa-t-il en tapant à la porte.

Il espérait que l'étudiant soit encore chez lui. Il se mit presque à sautiller sur place, attendant que la porte s'ouvre alors que le malaise d'il y avait quelques heures à la croisée de leurs regards s'était évanoui ou plutôt oublié.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le blond assez surpris de voir son voisin.

« Re bonjour... Un problème ? », dit-il, sa tête se penchant lentement sur la droite, se demandant sur le moment si Kurosaki avait une envie pressante en le voyant tressauter comme ça. Il oublia vite cette idiotie. Pourquoi viendrait-il chez lui pour utiliser les toilettes hein ?

« Sauves moi la vie ! Dis-moi que tu as des pinceaux. Dis oui n'est-ce pas ? », pria-t-il, les mains jointes devant lui.

« Ah je ne pensais pas à ce genre d'envie pressante... », souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Pardon ? »

« Laisses tomber ! Entre je t'en prie, je vais te chercher ça. Mais tu en as pas ? Pour un étudiant en art j'avoue que tu m'épates là ! », s'amusa-t-il en ouvrant une armoire.

L'oranger entra et jeta un œil curieux sur la pièce. C'était le même appartement que le leur : la pièce principale était spacieuse, combinant cuisine meublée, petit salon faisant aussi office de salle à manger, et trois portes, deux menant sûrement aux chambres à coucher et une vers la salle de bain. Une grande télé était allumée sur une chaine d'informations en fond sonore. De longs rideaux opaques cachaient par contre le soleil éclatant de ce début de mois de Mai, la pièce allumée par des lampes de chevet donnant une certaine intimité. La peinture était sous les tons d'un mauve pâle.

« Je les ai oubliés comme un idiot dans la salle de cours ! Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais là j'ai l'inspiration et je ne veux pas qu'elle me quitte. », fit-il un peu gêné.

« Oh... Je connais ça. », répondit-il, souriant.

Il s'avança vers lui avec un pot où plusieurs pinceaux s'entrechoquaient. « Tu veux goû... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Le pot dans ses mains disparu à une vitesse hallucinante alors que le jeune homme quitta l'appartement, lui lâchant un « Merci » sonore. Étonné par tant de rapidité, il regarda sa main vide en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois pour ensuite diriger son regard marron vers le couloir de la résidence déjà vide. Il suivit les pas de son cadet, refermant la porte de son appartement, les mains dans les poches. L'autre n'avait, par contre, même pas fermer la sienne. Vu sa précipitation, il n'en était pas surpris.

« Goûter à ce délicieux café ? ... », dit-il en haussant un sourcil et parlant plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, son interlocuteur semblant occupé et pas prêt de répondre mais au moins il avait pu poser sa question.

Il resta au pas de la porte. Les allées et venues d'Ichigo entre sa palette, le chevalet sur qui il râlait car il ne voulait pas tenir en place et ensuite sur la toile qui n'était pas droite, l'amusait. Cette nervosité attira sa curiosité, et contempler ce gars anxieux pris par une soudaine envie de peindre, il ne savait quoi, pourrait être un joli spectacle.

Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'en début d'après-midi, lorsqu'il était venu faire sa quête pour sa douce drogue, il avait eu du mal à détacher son regard de celui de son voisin. Il avait ce petit « on ne sait quoi » qui lui avait donné l'envie de rester un peu plus longtemps pour discuter et faire connaissance. Mais le bruit indélicat avait brisé ce moment intense qui l'avait bien plus perturbé que ce qu'il aurait cru. Il avait préféré changer d'avis et rentrer chez lui ne sachant pas comment lui expliquer cette observation. _« Rêverie serait le mot le plus proche »_, s'avoua t-il.

Adossé au chambranle de la porte, il observait chaque geste, soupir et regard. Ce type avait le don d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Sa couleur de cheveux déjà ne passait pas inaperçue. Mais sur cette peau légèrement hâlée, ces yeux ambrés, ce corps ni trop fin ni trop musclé d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir,ce mec était un véritable appel à la luxure.

_« Décidément, la Chance est de mon côté. »_

Le jeune homme roux mélangeait les couleurs et entamait ses ébauches. Il apprécia les mouvements du poignet, la petite mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur le front négligemment et qui se retrouvait quelques secondes plus tard en arrière, gentiment remis à sa place grâce à un doigt habile de la main qui tenait la palette.

« Je n'ai même pas à attendre le courant de la semaine pour le revoir. »

Cette fois-ci, il avait pensé trop fort vu qu'il fut surpris par le son de sa voix. Le jeune homme devant son chevalet ne fit pas attention à lui, enfin pas sur l'instant. Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque le pinceau hésita sur une zone d'ombre, qu'il se retourna et rencontra la silhouette sur le pas de la porte, se rendant compte qu'il était observé.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je te rendrais tout ça demain. », lui annonça t-ild'une voix basse et étrangement calme, contrastant avec son attitude antérieure.

Shinji n'hésita pas un instant à faire un pas, puis un second. Il se retrouva derrière le canapé, une main posée sur le haut, touchant un épais coussin soyeux. Sa présence semblait ne pas gêner Ichigo et il s'en réjouit. Malgré sa petite observation plus tôt, il remarqua que la prestance de cet homme, assis négligemment sur son tabouret, maniant le pinceau avec douceur, le calmait bien plus que les informations en fond sonore et sa dose de caféine.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, une odeur émoustilla les sens du peintre. Il posa le pinceau sur la palette qui elle, rencontra la petite table de travail près du chevalet. Il se leva et une main barbouillée de couleurs séchées ou suintante se posa sur sa bouche, étouffant le bâillement. Du bleu et du marron tâchèrent une partie de sa joue. La table de la cuisine était préparée pour un repas, les couverts et deux assiettes placées convenablement. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Tu sors enfin de ta léthargie ? »

Il sursauta à la voix et se tourna vers la porte d'entrée qui se referma doucement.

« C'est toi qui... », s'étonna-t-il pendant quelques instants et fronça les sourcils au mot léthargie. « Léthargie ? J'étais seulement concentré sur ce que je faisais ! »

Un rire franc le détendit alors que les pas de son aîné se dirigeaient vers la table.

« Tu étais si concentré justement, que tu n'as même pas entendu mes allées et venues entre ton appart' et le mien pour te préparer quelque chose de plus décent à dîner que ce que tu as dans le frigo. »

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de... », fit l'étudiant affecté par l'attention de son voisin.

« Ttttt... Ça me fait plaisir, et disons qu'avec le pinceau, ça vaudra pour le café. Va te les mains et... hum... ta joue. », coupa le plus vieux en tenant de ne pas éclater de rire face à la scène. Son interlocuteur disparu quelques secondes dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller et il rejoignit Shinji prenant place face à lui s'assit.

Le blondinet le servit.

« Je suis sûr que tu n'aurais rien avalé par flemme de te préparer quoi que ce soit ! »

« Bingo ! », il attrapa les baguettes et commença à manger, trouvant ce mijoté de bœuf plutôt succulent.

La discussion s'entama à bon train, parlant de tout et de rien : la famille, les études, les projets d'avenir. Ils apprenaient à se connaître, petit à petit. Et ce tout en se régalant et en prenant leur temps. Ichigo parla de son envie de devenir un peintre et de créer son propre salon et pourquoi pas aussi enseigner. Il avait des tonnes de projets à l'esprit et il voulait à tout prix réussir. Il communiqua son amour pour sa famille et sa difficulté de vivre loin d'eux : la bonté et le grand cœur de sa mère, la bonne humeur et la violence de son père au réveil – ses coups de pieds lui manquaient ainsi que ses grandes accolades viriles - , Karin et son côté garçon manqué, Yuzu et ses sourires enchanteur. Seule Inoue ne fut pas de la discussion. C'était le meilleur moyen pour lui de tirer un trait.

Shinji se confia sur son avenir qui pour lui, ne serait sûrement pas l'art, contrairement à ses projets de première année dans l'établissement. Il aimait l'encre de chine, mais, l'écriture le comblait bien plus, se laissant aller à son imagination débordante, créant, développant, découvrant cette passion qui lui avait transpercé le cœur il y avait plusieurs mois. Il s'y jetait à corps perdu, sa première œuvre entre les mains d'une maison d'édition. Il attendait leur réponse avec impatience. Il espérait que celle-ci soit positive pour quitter cette université et vivre pleinement cette passion.

Il ne dit mot sur sa famille et le rouquin préféra ne pas lui demander de peur d'être trop curieux.

Ils rirent un bon moment sur Grimmjow, qui devait avoir les oreilles qui sifflaient selon là où il se trouvait. Ils pariaient sur sa soirée : Shinji lui, assurant qu'il ramènerait sa conquête , faisant grimacer Ichigo qui se promit d'aller faire un tour à la pharmacie au courant de la semaine tandis que pour sa part, il certifiait que le bleuté ne reviendrait pas avant le lendemain.

La soirée passa à vive allure, se quittant avec le sourire. La fatigue avait disparu sur le visage du plus jeune, qui se décida, en fin de compte, de se remettre au travail. Le portrait de Yuzu était terminé et celui de son autre sœur Karin aussi. Celui de sa mère bien entamé. Il voulait le finir ce week-end, il profiterait de cette occasion pour aller leur rendre visite.

Assis, son regard se perdit sur la vue que lui offrait la fenêtre près de lui. La nuit avait commencé depuis un moment. Le vent balayait le sommet des arbres, promettant une grande fraîcheur bien plus tard dans la nuit. Le ciel était dégagé, les étoiles éblouissantes. Cette vision le ramena à son voisin. Il s'était surpris à discuter avec lui de façon aussi détendue et précise. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était confié seulement à Grimmjow. Ils se connaissaient que depuis ce jour et pourtant, il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années.

Un sourire apparu sur son visage. Il baissa les yeux, ravi de pouvoir se faire des amis aussi rapidement en seulement un mois.

Pinceau en main, il se dit que si il voulait vite terminer, il devait s'y remettre. Les poils usagés glissaient, frottaient, créaient.

_**Le lendemain**_

La couette sur le sol, un drap recouvrant un corps allongé sur le ventre, les bras vers le haut, les mains se reposant sur l'oreiller douillet, Ichigo ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour faire face à la semi-obscurité de la chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit, sa main passant sur ses cheveux déjà en bataille. Il émit un bâillement plaintif puis s'étira pour enfin poser un pied sur le sol. Il se tourna vers son radio réveil. Bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. Il n'avait pas faim du tout, le repas de Shinji l'ayant bien repu la veille au soir.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et détacha les volets, clignant des yeux face au soleil éblouissant. Un petit air frais frôla son torse nu, lui arrachant un léger frisson. Il laissa la fenêtre entrouverte pour aérer la pièce et en sorti pour faire face à son colocataire et ami affalé sur le canapé, mangeant des nouilles instantanées.

« Yo ! Rare que tu te lèves si tard ma fraise en sucre. »

« Arrête avec tes surnoms débiles ! », dit-il à moitié endormi, s'asseyant près du bleuté. « Tu as dormi ici ? »

« Non... Suis rentré il y a deux heures. Faudra que je remercie notre voisin ! J'ai eu une belle touche hier. Ce bar qui devient club vers 22h00 est un véritable attrape donzelles ! »

Le plus jeune leva les yeux au plafond face à l'engouement de Grimm' qui commençait à lui décrire son après-midi où il avait fait plus ample connaissance avec des gars de son cursus puis sa soirée avec la donzelle. Ils avaient passé toute la nuit à faire des galipettes chez elle et il était ensuite rentré. Il sourit. Il avait gagné le pari et il comptait bien en faire part au nouvel ami de son coloc', qui était aussi devenu le sien la veille au soir.

« Tu as dû bosser tard pour te lever seulement maintenant ! D'un côté, en voyant ça... », dit-il en faisant un signe de tête sur les toiles posées au sol et celle qui était restée sur le chevalet. « tu as dû trimer toute la nuit. Mais tu n'avais pas oublié ton matos ? »

Le rouquin posa son regard sur son travail. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu autant d'inspiration. Réussir à terminer trois portraits en une après-midi et une nuit c'était presque du jamais vu. De plus, ce qui est rare chez lui, il les aimait. Chaque toile lui plaisait alors que normalement, il n'était jamais satisfait de son travail.

« Je dois t'en remercier... », fit-il en reculant un peu pour éviter un coup de poing sur son épaule.

« Enfoiré ! J'y crois pas ! Préférer ça au lieu de profiter des belles demoiselles en manque d'amour ! »

« En manque de sexe tu veux dire... »

Son interlocuteur éclata de rire.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu avais fait ça sans tes pinceaux. »,le questionnant une fois calmé et son ami revenant à ses côtés.

« J'ai demandé à Hirako si il pouvait me prêter son matériel. J'irais le lui rendre tout à l'heure. »

Il regarda un peu plus loin sur le bord de la fenêtre les pinceaux qui baignaient dans de l'huile de lin. La moindre des choses était de les lui rendre dans le même état qu'il le lui avait empruntés. Propres malgré le fait qu'ils étaient usés.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans problèmes. Grimmjow racontait les rencontres qu'il avait fait de l'après-midi jusqu'au soir, l'ambiance du club, les musiques qui détonaient , l'alcool pas mauvais surtout pour le whisky. Cette sortie l'avait réjoui. Son regard brillait et un sourire pas béat, mais presque, régner sur ses lèvres. Cette ardeur en donna tout autant à son interlocuteur, qui s'absenta juste pour aller prendre une douche et laisser l'individu patienter devant la télévision. La discussion reprit à la sortie de son ablution. Ichigo ne l'avait jamais vu aussi enthousiaste depuis leurs rencontres. Il arrivait difficilement à comprendre si cette allégresse venait de sa sortie ou de sa nuit palpitante.

C'est en fin d'après-midi que l'orangé tapa à la porte de son voisin pour lui rendre son bien. Ils discutèrent un petit moment sur le pas de la porte s'échangeant des remerciements et quelques politesses pour enfin discuter de tout et de rien.

« Au fait, ton ami alors ? », demanda Shinji faisant entrer son prédecesseur.

Discuter de cela dans le couloir était un risque. Il ne connaissait pas le colocataire du peintre et le voir débouler fou furieux dans le couloir de la résidence en criant des insanités parce qu'ils avaient osé faire un pari sur lui... Non... Il ne voulait absolument pas faire face à sa colère. Il n'avait pas l'air facile de caractère. Autant éviter les problèmes.

Au sourire de Kurosaki, il comprit qu'il avait perdu son pari. Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux lisses coupés au carré et s'assit sur le fauteuil.

« Il a passé l'après-midi à me raconter sa soirée. Pour lui, tu es devenu son ami ! Si ce n'est pas dire qu'il t'adule carrément ! »

L'autre éclata de rire. Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui l'adulait pour lui avoir donné l'adresse d'un bar qui faisait club en fin de soirée. Quelle hilarité ! Ou plutôt absurdité. Il ne pensait réellement pas se faire un ami ainsi. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre non plus. Qui n'apprécierait pas d'avoir des voisins agréables, bruyant toutefois, au lieu d'inconnus froids et austères.

C'est en tentant de calmer son engouement qu'il se souvint du lendemain de la rentrée scolaire. Il prenait l'ascenseur pour se rendre au sous-sol où se trouvait la buanderie, chose qu'il n'avait jamais comprise ! Comment était-il possible que dans une telle résidence, le propriétaire n'installait pas la plomberie nécessaire dans les appartements pour installer une machine à laver ! Non, il les obligeait à descendre au sous-sol pour ça. Mais en y pensant bien, c'était grâce à ce début d'après-midi qu'il avait croisé le rouquin qui tentait d'amadouer la bête du nom de lave linge. Il ne lui avait pas suffit de plus pour savoir qu'il avait eu un coup de foudre. Lui, le coureur de jupon le plus célèbre de... de... nulle part en fait... Il devait bien y avoir pire que lui à l'université. Et en ville aussi.

« Et bien j'ai perdu ! Alors demandes moi ce que tu veux. Sache que je ne roule pas sur l'or donc oublie le million de yens. »

Ce fut maintenant autour de Kurosaki de rire, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, son visage baissé.

« Hors de question de parier de l'argent ! Je ne veux pas briser notre amitié pour une telle broutille. »

Amitié ? Alors il le considérait comme tel ? Il ne le montra pas, mais si il avait pu, il aurait crier de joie. En une soirée ! Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il arriverait déjà à être son ami en si peu de temps.

_« La Chance est vraiment de mon côté ! Mais je vais éviter de la perdre. »_

« Que proposes-tu alors ? Je suis tout ouïe ! »

Un peu gêné, Ichigo passa sa main dans ses cheveux qu'il ne fit que mettre bien plus en bazar. Une petite rougeur apparu sur ses joues, faisant apparaître un sourire à son aîné. Il ne le pensait pas si timide.

_« Non, il n'est pas du tout mignon quand il rougit »_, ironisa-t-il pour tenter de calmer l'envie de le séduire tout de suite.

« Je ne suis pas du tout de la région, et j'avoue qu'à part le chemin pour aller à l'université et au combini... Je suis un peu perdu... »

_« Il me demande de sortir avec lui ? Aaaah espèce d'idiot ! Arrête de te faire des films ! Il veut juste que tu lui fasses découvrir la ville.»_

« En semaine je ne peux pas, j'ai cours tous les jours et je rentre assez tard. Mais si samedi tu es libre, j'aimerais bien que tu me fasses visiter un peu. Les lieux les plus calmes. J'aime peindre à l'extérieur. Enfin si tu connais un parc par exemple... »

« Aucun problème. Je te la ferais visiter de fond en comble jusqu'à ce que tu trouves l'endroit idéal. »

Un sourire lui répondit avec un « Merci » joyeux qui lui fit presque perdre ses moyens. Enfantin, sincère et absolument... mignon. Il n'avait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier l'homme en face de lui qui venait de battre le record du nombre de fois où son cœur avait raté des battements en seulement cinq minutes de conversation.

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment et se saluèrent, le rouquin rentrant chez lui en criant sur son ami qui semblait s'être épris du portrait de sa mère.

_A suivre_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Petites notes de "Moi" :**

Et me voici de retour avec le chapitre 3 en espérant qu'il vous convienne. ^^

Je tiens à remercier les reviewers (euses). En y pensant, voici ma petite réponse pour :

**Sardine : **Je te remercie. J'avoue écrire ce qui me passe par la tête (mon esprit parfois un peu trop pervers, mais ça je le garde pour plus tard xD). J'essaie de faire léger car je sais que les pavés ne sont pas toujours appréciés. Lire sur un écran c'est assez difficile, même pour ceux portant lunettes ou lentilles de contact. J'espère que ça te plairas toujours autant. ^^

**Disclaimers : **Toujours à Tite Kubo

**Genre : **Romance et de l'humour made in Me

**Rating :** T

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3 : Celui qui visite la ville**

_**Cafétéria de l'université**_

«Shuhei... Tu as décidé de nous faire concurrence avec ton tatouage? »

« Concurrence de quoi ? Ma couleur de cheveux est normale, elle ! »

« Ah parce qu'un tatouage '69' sur la joue ça choque moins pervers ? »

« Pervers ! Tu crois pas non plus que je vais me tatouer toutes les positions du Kama Sutra ! C'est le symbole du bien et du mal, le yin et le yang, abruti de mes deux ! »

Des éclats de rire et des commentaires de la part de certains étudiants masquèrent une partie de la discussion. Ils étaient assis à leur table, prenant leur déjeuner et se tournèrent vers Grimmjow et le brun qui avaient décidé de faire un spectacle verbal mais aussi physique. Les deux idiots avaient commencé à se battre et ceux qui étaient assis à la même table qu'eux, se levèrent et essayèrent de les arrêter.

« Je vois que vous êtes en forme... »

Le bleuté et Shuhei s'arrêtèrent à la voix doucereuse et amusée de l'homme qui se tenait à seulement quelques mètres d'eux. Ichigo, Renji, Ulquiorra - qui était toujours assis, imperturbable - levèrent les yeux vers le professeur de musique. Blond, des yeux gris, un sourire amusé, un dossier qui cachait ses lèvres quelques secondes plus tard – son rire peut-être ? - et une tenue des plus décontractée.

« A vos âges... Vous devriez être moins bruyants... »

Le brun reprit sa place et se tourna vers le professeur avec un petit air gêné.

« Oui professeur Urahara. »

L'homme fit le tour de la table où chacun avait repris sa place. Il enseignait à l'université mais cette scène semblait le faire remonter dans le passé, au lycée. Il avait beau se moquer, il préférait voir ça que de croiser des jeunes sortant des toilettes avec les yeux injectés de sang. Il n'avait pas besoin de dessins pour comprendre ce qu'ils y avaient fait. Vrai qu'ils étaient en train de se battre, mais ça avait l'air plus bon enfant qu'un véritable combat entre voyous.

Satisfait de sa prestation, il traversa la salle de restauration et en sorti.

« A chaque fois que je vois ce mec, il me fout les jetons ! »

Curieux, Ichigo se tourna vers son ami Grimm' qui venait de parler.

« Mais qui est-ce ? Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu jusqu'ici. »

Renji Abarai, un jeune homme aux cheveux longs, rouge, tatoué sur le front – le rouquin pensait que le reste de son corps devait l'être aussi mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le voir torse nu pour confirmer ses pensées – émit un léger grincement de dents.

« Il enseigne la musique, plus exactement les instruments à cordes frottées. J'ai beau le croiser seulement dans les couloirs, il m'effraie. J'aime pas son sourire... »

Le rouquin regardait Renji et Grimmjow tour à tour. Ils étaient tous les deux arrivés cette année et dans la même section. Il se sentait un peu perdu parmi eux lorsqu'ils discutaient des cours. Il aurait bien voulu faire la conversation avec Ulquiorra Schiffer aussi en Arts mais la communication n'était pas son fort. La plupart du temps, il faisait les questions réponses. Mais il avait appris à l'apprécier, même si il se demandait pourquoi il répondait à Grimmjow et non à lui. Enfin le mot « répondre » était plutôt un grand mot. Pour ce qui était de Shuhei, ils ne se croisaient que dans les couloirs, étant peut-être dans le même domaine mais absolument pas dans la même section. Ils discutaient rarement, sauf durant la pause. Il l'appréciait, mais, dire le mot ami serait exagéré.

C'était assez souvent ainsi lors de la pause déjeuner. Ils se retrouvaient tous à la cafétéria, déjeunant ensemble – bentô ou repas acheté sur place – discutant de tout et de rien. Juste se détendre pour réussir à terminer la journée sans se prendre la tête. Sauf ce midi. Mais aussi, quelle idée de faire un tel tatouage... Au moins tous les étudiants du coin connaissaient la signification du « symbole ».

La semaine passa relativement vite. Entre les cours en journée et les recherches en soirée, le roux et le bleuté étaient exténués. Ils firent même des louanges au web. Ils pouvaient étudier chez eux sans avoir à se rendre à la bibliothèque du campus où la plupart du temps, les bouquins étaient déjà empruntés. Alors qu'avec internet, pas besoin de bouger. Ils avaient tous les deux leurs ordinateurs portables et le soir, on entendait le bruit des doigts qui pianotent les touches.

_**Vendredi soir**_

« Ichi... Je sors un peu. Vais au Key pour m'aérer l'esprit... »

Le roux se leva et accompagna son ami jusqu'à la porte d'entrée ouverte.

« D'accord... Je fermerais la porte à double tour mais j'enlèverais la clé de la serrure si tu viens à rentrer dans la nuit. »

« Tu ne veux pas venir ? Ça te ferais du bien de sortir un peu... »

La porte d'à côté s'ouvrit sur Shinji, corbeille de linge au bras. Il les salua d'un signe de main.

« Kurosaki, sois prêt demain pour onze heures, on mangera en ville. La météo prévoit du beau temps, il faut en profiter. »

Il appela l'ascenseur et vit le signe de tête affirmatif d'Ichigo quand les portes se refermèrent et lui adressa un sourire.

« Tout à fait Ichi ! Prépares-moi au moins à bouffer pour le midi ! Tu connais mon niveau en cuisine. »

« Et tu abuses un peu là ! Allez tires-toi ! »

Les sourcils froncés, il observa Grimm' partir vers les escaliers en riant. Ce soir, il ne risquait pas de se coucher tard.

_**Le lendemain**_

Les nuits étaient toujours aussi fraîches contrairement aux grandes journées ensoleillées. La couette se mouva lentement. Le corps tenta de se tourner mais se résigna. La tête fit l'effort de bouger vers la gauche et les yeux clignèrent quelques secondes sur les chiffres rouge du réveil. Neuf heures quarante-cinq. Un gémissement de bien-être parcouru la pièce ainsi qu'un soupir. Il avait bien dormi. La veille, il avait dîné tôt et s'était endormi devant une émission de télévision. Il remercia les nouvelles technologies, notamment son téléviseur dans la chambre qui possédait une mise en veille programmée. Il n'avait pas réussi à regarder les informations jusqu'à la fin...

Il se leva et aéra la chambre. Il fit son lit et ouvrit son placard. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir mettre ? Sa main ébouriffa ses cheveux tandis que celle libre, étouffa un bâillement. Il devait se sentir à l'aise, rien de plus. Il attrapa un baggy vert kaki, un polo marron glacé et un boxer. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où la douche lui permis de se réveiller un peu plus. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et posa un regard sur la porte fermée de la chambre de son colocataire. Curieux, il ouvrit doucement celle-ci pour constater que le lit était vide. Il eût un petit sourire en coin en pensant à ce soir. Il aurait encore droit aux histoires de son ami jusqu'à pas d'heures.

Il se prépara un café et grignota un toast. Son estomac criait famine et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas jusqu'au déjeuner, autant le combler un peu. La vaisselle faite, il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et prit quelques aliments pour préparer une salade de saison. Préparer un petit plat simple pour son ami ne lui prendrait pas trop de temps. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge murale : dix heure et demie. Il nettoya la table et referma la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il prit son sac en bandoulière vert où une tête de mort en marron semblait être peu amicale et vérifia si il ne manquait rien. Portefeuille avec tous les papiers et l'argent : ok. Pansements : ok. Carnet de croquis : ok. Crayons et stylo : ok. Lunettes de soleil : ok. Il termina son inventaire et retournait dans le salon quand quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Il s'approcha et l'ouvrit.

« Je sais, je suis en avance mais j'ai eu une révélation ce matin. », raconta le blondinet avec un paquet dans la main et prêt pour la sortie : chemise noire, cravate d'une couleur, tout, sauf assortie au pantalon beige clair. Le roux ne répondit pas de suite mais il le fit entrer, le regard interrogateur lorsque le paquet fut dans sa main.

« Le café... », répondit-il en voyant l'air contrit.

« Oh... J'avais oublié... »

« Moi aussi, je te rassure. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire celui qui est en faute vu que c'est la mienne. Mais j'ai été cette semaine bien plus occupé que ce que j'aurais pensé. »

Il l'observa pendant qu'il rangeait. Autant la première fois il l'avait fait pour faire connaissance. La seconde, lors du résultat du pari, c'était par curiosité – oui enfin, il pensait ainsi, mais pas tout le monde y croit -, et cette troisième... Avec cette tenue quasi militaire. Les lunettes de soleil sur le haut du crâne. Les mèches rebelles retombant sur le front. Les bras nus marqués par une musculature légère mais bien présente. Cette peau toujours aussi bronzée. Si seulement il y avait une vitre teintée entre eux, il n'aurait pas hésité à baver.

« J'espère que je ne te dérange pas. »

« Non je suis prêt, ne t'en fais pas. Laisses-moi juste le temps de faire un mot à Grimm'. »

Il prit un stylo de son sac ainsi qu'une feuille de papier et il écrivit à son ami que son repas était au frais.

« Vous vous écrivez des petits mots ? C'est mignoooon... » s'amusa t-il à répondre pour sourire quelques secondes plus tard aux sourcils froncés d'Ichigo.

« Je te prierais de ne pas t'imaginer des choses étranges. Il n'est pas rentré cette nuit. »

Il rejoignit son ami à la porte d'entrée.

« Oh.. Il est retourné au club Key ? Zut, j'aurais du parier, j'aurais pu gagner cette fois-ci... »

L'orangé se mit à rire et attrapa les clés sur la bibliothèque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils marchèrent dans le quartier. Une véritable visite guidée. Le blond semblait connaître la ville par cœur et lui faisait de véritables discours sur les magasins, les noms des rues, certains passants qu'il saluait. Il l'écoutait attentivement, trouvant ses commentaires neutres. Pas d'hypocrisie, ni de jugement. Juste des constatations, une voix agréable, des petites notes d'humour qui les faisaient rire. Un grand moment de détente, d'observation et de plaisir non dissimulé. Et le tout sous un magnifique soleil et un très léger air frais.

L'heure du repas s'annonça par la mélodie stomacale du roux qui, par gêne, remis ses lunettes de soleil.

« Il a raison... » Sa montre afficha treize heures. « Il est temps de remplir nos estomacs. Dis-moi ce qui te dis... Restaurant ? Snack ? Fast-food ? »

« Restaurant c'est un peu au-dessus de mes moyens... »

Il se dit que c'était l'instant gêne de la journée. Entre son estomac et le fait qu'il n'avait pas trop les moyens financièrement... Avouer ça ce n'était pas toujours facile, surtout quand on connaît la réputation de l'université.

« Alors suis-moi, je connais un petit coin super bon et peu cher qui ravira nos panses. »

Le plus vieux était ravi du début de cette sortie. Ce qu'il appréciait le plus, c'était qu'il pouvait être lui-même. Pas besoin d'agir comme à la fac où il fallait toujours se tenir à carreau. Là il se détendait, se défoulait et surtout il appréciait sa compagnie. Avoir perdu le pari n'était pas si mal que ça. En fait, en perdre d'autres avec Ichigo ne le gênerait pas du tout.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un snack, achetèrent de quoi se repaître et s'installèrent sur la terrasse pour déjeuner tranquillement à l'ombre.

« Je ne pensais pas que le quartier était si grand... », dit l'orangé entre deux bouchées.

« Il l'est. Et là je t'ai montré tout ce qui est commerces. Il y a d'autres endroits mais ils sont résidentiels et rien à visiter, sauf si l'architecture t'intéresses. Il ne nous reste plus que le parc. »

« Sachez mon cher que je vous suivrais comme votre ombre. », fit le plus jeune en prenant une pose grotesque : la main sur le cœur, les yeux fermés et baissés qui fit rire Shinji.

« Attention, je pourrais te prendre au mot et te demander de... »

Il s'arrêta. Il allait vendre la mèche l'idiot !

« Me demander quoi ? »

« Rien laisses tomber... » Il devait se reprendre. « On ne t'a jamais dit que les écrivains – enfin je ne le suis pas encore mais je l'espère – ont un esprit tordu ? »

Il était fier de lui, il venait de se rattraper à merveille.

« Tu n'es pas tordu... Enfin, si tu ne me dis pas le fond de ta pensée je ne peux pas savoir. »

« Tu ne la sauras pas. », fit-il en buvant de son thé glacé.

« Borné. »

« Abruti. »

« Décoloré. »

« Comment ça décoloré ! C'est ma vraie couleur je te signale ! »

Le visage outré de son ami fit rire le rouquin. Les autres clients les regardèrent mais sans plus. Juste une petite attraction qui faisait sourire sur le moment jusqu'à ce que le calme revienne.

Ils finirent de manger tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien puis se levèrent. La visite du parc était le dernier événement et pour le roux, ça allait trop vite. Le quartier était grand, soit, mais pas assez.

_« Qu'est-ce que je raconte... Depuis quand j'apprécie ... »_, pensa t-il en remettant ses lunettes de soleil sous les yeux tout en regardant son aîné de côté. Il avait beau réfléchir, il aimait sa présence. Regardant devant lui, écoutant à moitié le discours de son ami, il se rendit compte que depuis leur départ de la résidence, il avait plus d'une fois laissé ses yeux vagabonder sur son voisin pour apprécier : la forme de son visage, les reflets des cheveux blonds au soleil, les lèvres qui débitaient calmement des paroles intéressantes, les mains dans les poches, ce regard amusé ou blasé. Pour lui, il le regardait trop et ce n'était pas normal. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Shinji ne lui était pas du tout indifférent ?

Sa méditation fut stoppée quand le parc s'offrit à ses yeux ambrés, cachés par les verres tintés. Il constata que celui-ci n'était pas loin de la résidence qu'il voyait au loin. Le blond nota sa stupéfaction.

« Je nous ai fais faire quelques détours. Vu que le parc était plus près de la résidence que les autres lieux, me suis dit que ce serait mieux de le parcourir à la fin. »

« Tu as bien fait. », fit-il en sortant son carnet de croquis et un crayon.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement sur les pavés. Des enfants joués dans un bac à sable, créant, innovant. D'autres sur des parcours d'aventure, passant d'une corde à l'autre. Un vieux manège à chevaux tourné avec une mélodie délicate, douce et peu forte. Les mères les surveillaient, assis sur les bancs, discutant et profitant du bon air. Ichigo ne dessinait pas mais il s'arrêta, son regard s'accrochant un peu plus loin vers un petit point d'eau.

« Je me doutais que tu aimerais ce coin. Viens ! »

Ichigo n'eût pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que son bras fut agrippé par son ami et tiré en avant vers le petit lac. Ils avaient quitté le chemin en pierres. Leurs pas étaient étouffés par le gazon. Ils se baissèrent pour éviter quelques branches éparses et l'agitation infantile s'éloigna. Ils s'immobilisèrent sous un arbre avec pleine vue sur l'eau stagnante. Des oiseaux chantaient, flattant l'arrivée du printemps. Il ôta ses lunettes qu'il posa sur l'arrière de sa tête. Il se devait d'admirer ce spectacle sans artifices. Émerveillé, il en oublia la présence de Shinji, qui lui, n'avait pas lâché le bras du rouquin.

« Alors ? Ce n'est pas non plus extraordinaire mais... »

« Magnifique. », le coupa t-il en posant son regard sur lui, un sourire léger étira ses lèvres.

Il s'assit sur l'herbe, les genoux remontés et ses bras les entourant. Son menton se posa sur ses genoux et ses pensées vagabondèrent sur son quartier natal et le fleuve le traversant. De beaux souvenirs. Agréables.

Nostalgique, il soupira. Son aîné releva un sourcil, curieux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce lieu mettrait son ami dans un tel état. Il prit place à ses côtés.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu sembles... Ailleurs. »

Le concerné se tourna vers lui. Son regard rencontra celui chocolat de son vis à vis. Plusieurs sentiments semblaient y tournoyer : nostalgie, joie, peine. Hirako fut complètement décontenancé par ces yeux à la fois expressifs et perdus. Sa main se déplaça lentement vers les tempes, rejoignant les cheveux roux qu'il caressa de ses doigts.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans un tel état. »

Le plus jeune sursauta à la main qui le consolait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce geste et il se crispa un peu . Il ferma les yeux pour s'aider à se détendre. Il n'avait pas besoin de se mettre en position défensive. Son ami voulait seulement s'excuser. Au bout de quelques petites minutes, il se laissa aller à ce contact qu'il commençait à apprécier. Le plus vieux avait hésité à enlever sa main et à arrêter ses caresses mais à la vue du visage qui se relâchait, il continua ses mouvements.

« Un peu nostalgique, c'est tout. », souffla t-il.

« On dirait plutôt que tu déprimes... »

Un rire bas, légèrement caché et étouffé par ses genoux, s'entendit. Son visage se releva doucement et un sourire accompagna celui de son ami qui avait approché son visage du sien. La main continua le massage sur le cuir chevelu. Shinji appréciait cette proximité mais il ne tenta pas plus pour ne pas l'effrayer. Rien que le fait qu'il ne l'ai pas rejeté était un grand bond en avant. Il ne voulait pas non plus tenter le diable.

Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, observant l'étendue d'eau et profitant du calme. Ils repartirent d'un pas lent vers la résidence au milieu de l'après-midi. La conversation tourna sur tout et rien, comme si l'instant au parc avait coupé leurs conversations antérieures. L'aîné se demandait quand il pourrait de nouveau le toucher aussi simplement mais agréablement, tandis que l'autre, se questionnait sur le pourquoi du comment il avait apprécié ce toucher doux, apaisant et délectable. Plus d'une fois il avait voulu déplacer son visage pour que la main touche sa peau, mais il n'avait pas osé. Il avait même peur de se heurter à des sentiments qui lui étaient inconnus. En une seule journée, trop d'émois encombraient son esprit. Inoue était une femme, pas son ami. Était-ce normal qu'il se sente si bien en sa présence ? Si seulement il pouvait en parler à quelqu'un mais il se sentait perdu et de plus, à part Grimm' et Shinji, il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, surtout des camarades.

Ils se quittèrent dans le couloir et chacun entra chez soi. Le rouquin soupira et posa son sac à l'entrée ainsi que ses chaussures. Il fut étonné de ne pas voir son colocataire sur le divan ou dans le petit coin cuisine en train de travailler. Son visage se tourna vers la porte de la chambre de Grimmjow, ouverte. Il s'approcha et fixa la silhouette assise sur le lit, pensive.

« Grimm' ? »

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 4

**Petites notes de "Moi" :**

Bonjour à tous et toutes. J'espère que vos examens se sont bien passés et que les vacances d'été s'annoncent agréables pour vous. Je ne suis pas encore en congés mais je me languis *-*. Plus que quinze jours à patienter et je pourrais flâner.

Je tente toujours de faire une mise à jour au moins une fois par semaine. Mais bon, dans ce chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand chose oO. Enfin plus ou moins... Quoique si un peu tout de même ! M'enfin bon, passons. Je voulais en venir à quoi déjà... La chaleur commence à me taper sur la tête à force... Bon ça va me revenir... Ah oui sayez je sais ! En fait non oo'''... *Rembobine*

Passons aux choses sérieuses :

**Pairings :** Pour le moment aucune =)

**Rating : **T pour le langage, ces deux zigotos font pas dans la dentelle des fois.

**Genre du chapitre :** Amitié

**Disclaimer :** Non toujours pas à moi. Copyright de Tite Kubo.

**Reviews : **Merci à notre anonyme **Sardine** et aux autres à qui j'ai répondu par MP ^_^ Vos commentaires me font plaisir et me motivent pour la suite.

Sur ce, bonne lecture =).

**Chapitre 4 : Ceux qui se confessent**

« Grimm' ? »

Le visage de son ami se tourna vers lui, les yeux bleus surpris et les épaules s'affaissant. Ichigo avait l'impression de ne pas connaître l'homme assis sur le lit. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi.

Il osa faire un pas puis un second. Le silence planait. Grimmjow le suivit des yeux.

« Merci pour le repas. Ta journée s'est bien passée ? »

Le roux s'assit à ses côtés.

« J'avais le temps de le préparer. »

Ses yeux ambres rencontrèrent ceux électriques.

« Et ma journée a été très agréable. Je me sens un peu moins perdu ici. »

« Tant mieux. »

Le silence vint à nouveau les cueillir et le plus jeune le trouva bien plus lourd que ce qu'il avait jusqu'à présent connu.

« Que se passes-t-il ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état, même si il est vrai que ça ne fait qu'un mois et demi que nous nous connaissons... »

Son voisin ne répondit pas. Les doigts traversèrent la barrière des lèvres pour ronger les ongles. Puis, comme si il venait de recevoir la foudre, Grimm' se leva d'un coup, se redressant comme un « I » et fixa Ichigo d'un air déterminé.

« J'ai fait une connerie. »

« Oh ? »

Il ne pu répondre que ça vu qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette franchise. Il n'aurait pas dû l'être vu qu'avec lui plus rien réellement ne l'étonnait, mais là, avouer qu'il avait fait u en connerie comme il le disait si bien... Il avait de quoi se sentir épaté. Après quelques coups d'œil minutieux, il constata qu'il ne possédait aucun hématome ou écorchure. Donc pas de bagarre.

« Quel genre de connerie ? Je vois que tu ne t'es pas battu... »

L'autre soupira et passa sa main sur le visage.

« Non, rien de tout ça. En fait... J'ai peur que tu te moques de moi si je te le dis... »

« Vive la confiance... », fit le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est pas ça c'est juste que même moi je pourrais me moquer... Vu que ça me touche, je ne peux pas me foutre de ma propre poire ! »

« Vu comme ça... Mais sachant que ça te touches, je ne me moquerais pas de toi ! Promis. »

« Sûr ? »

« Grimmjow... Si tu ne l'ouvres pas une bonne fois pour toute, tu vas vraiment te retrouver avec des hématomes ! »

« Ok.. », fit-il légèrement défaitiste.

Il le vit récupérer son souffle et réfléchir de quelle façon avouer son erreur de la nuit. Ichigo, lui, imaginait quelque peu : _« Il n'a pas pu mettre une fille enceinte en une nuit... Il faut bien une semaine pour que le test de grossesse donne un résultat positif ou négatif... Sauf si c'est celle de la semaine dernière... Hum non, je ne pense pas qu'il soit idiot et complètement saoul pour oublier de se protéger. »_.

« J'ai couché avec Ulquiorra. »

« Oh...C'est juste... »

Il s'arrêta net et ses yeux s'agrandirent à sa réponse. Oui, il mit tout de même un certain laps de temps pour réagir. Mais bon comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais.

« Quoi ? », cria-t-il.

« Je... je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas compris non plus... Je croyais que je rêvais mais au réveil... »

« Putain mais tu ne pouvais pas éviter de faire ça avec un de mes potes ! »

« Ah... C'est juste ça qui t'inquiètes ? », fit-il surpris.

« Et bien... »

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas choqué par le fait qu'il ait eu une liaison avec un homme mais plutôt que ce soit un ami à lui. _« Ok... Réfléchis Ichigo...Pourquoi ça ne te choque pas hein ? Bon d'un certain côté, tu n'as jamais rien eu contre les gays, du moment qu'ils ne te cherchaient pas des noises. »._ Il reparti dans ses pensées et ne trouvant aucune réponse, à part le visage de Shinji et la journée qu'il venait de passer, il frappa ses joues de ses mains assez durement. _« J'en ai rien à faire ! Qu'importe... »_

« Je ne te savais pas bi ! »

« Je l'ai appris cette nuit apparemment. »

« Comme quoi dans la vie on ne sait pas tout... »

Il réagit une nouvelle fois au dernier moment. La fin d'après-midi lui sembla riche en surprises.

« Comment ça tu es bi ? Puis tu en es sûr au moins ? Tant tu étais trop bourré pour te rendre compte que tu draguais un mec ! », s'écria le rouquin.

L'étudiant en musique passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant et jetant un regard perplexe à la fenêtre entrouverte.

« Disons que j'avais bu oui... Mais je me souviens de tout et surtout de bien l'avoir dragué.. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer... »

L'orangé ne dit rien. Il ne le coupa pas. Il préférait se taire et patienter. Pourquoi continuer de s'énerver pour des choses aussi futiles ? Enfin non, pas tant que ça. Puis... la curiosité aussi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se disait que peut-être, en l'écoutant, il comprendrait qu'il aurait la réponse à toutes les questions qu'il se posait depuis la rencontre avec leur voisin, et aussi, ce qui avait amené Grimmjow à draguer son camarade de classe. Et que ça lui ferait du bien d'en parler. Que ça le soulagerait. C'est ce qui comptait non ? Il était son ami et être attentionné à ses soucis faisaient parti de leur amitié, être à l'écoute de l'autre lorsqu'il en avait besoin.

« Il était accoudé au comptoir. Il commandait son soda. Vu que je venais d'arriver, je l'ai rejoint et j'ai aussi passé commande. Le club était peu peuplé alors je me suis dit que lui tenir compagnie le temps de trouver une belle femme à séduire... serait mieux que de rester seul... »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et se rassis près de Kurosaki, qui lui aussi, avait repris place sur le lit quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses yeux fixés la moquette de la chambre, ses mains étaient jointes sur ses cuisses comme une prière silencieuse. Le débit de ses paroles lentes et réfléchies, donnaient vraiment conscience qu'il se confiait et ça lui faisait plaisir de sentir ce courage que lui, le roux, ne possédait pas.

« Les minutes sont passées et j'ai fini mon premier verre. Puis une heure, et je lui ai offert son deuxième soda. »

Il stoppa ses paroles et regarda son colocataire.

« Tu n'as jamais remarqué comme Ulquiorra parle doucement et lentement mais de façon si réfléchie que tu as du mal à ne pas rester suspendu à ses lèvres ? »

Le plus petit resta béat. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir le brun agir ainsi. Ils étaient dans la même classe, camarade, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu de réelles discussions à part : « Bonjour tu vas bien ? » ou encore, « Tu as apporté ton dictionnaire ? » et ça n'allait pas plus loin.

Il hocha la tête de façon négative et son ami continua de plus belle.

« Il a beau nous accompagner depuis quelques temps pendant nos pauses déjeuner, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué non plus. Je l'ai toujours trouvé silencieux et fade. Pas un seul sourire, ni aucune tentative de s'immiscer dans nos conversations. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il restait avec nous juste pour ne pas être seul mais que nous n'étions malgré tout, que des étrangers. »

Le roux hocha la tête silencieusement. Il avait pensé la même chose.

« Je peux te dire que nous avons eu tout faux. Dire que c'est Schiffer qui a mené la discussion serait un mensonge, mais il a autant parlé que moi. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

« Ah bon ? Il m'adresse à peine la parole... », avoua-t-il surpris.

« Et pourtant il t'apprécie. Et je t'avoue que je t'ai même envié à ce moment-là. L'entendre parler que de toi me donnait le besoin de rentrer et de te mettre mon poing dans la figure... »

« Au plaisir... »

Le bleuté se mit à rire et se redressa sur le lit de façon à faire face au rouquin. Il posa ses genoux sur le dessus de lit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

« Je te jure Ichigo, je ne t'étais pas saoul du tout, juste un peu éméché. Je l'ai séduit tout en sachant ce que je faisais. Il a répondu à chacune de mes avances et je l'ai suivi jusqu'à chez lui. »

Une main à la peau hâlée se posa sur les cheveux en bataille pour caresser tendrement le cuir chevelu puis la nuque où des mèches bleues se rebellaient.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de continuer, je me doute de ce qui s'est passé ensuite. »

Sa main libre se posa sur le dos. La pièce s'emplit d'intimité et de chaleur. Un cocon se créait autour d'eux et quiconque aurait vu cette scène, aurait imaginé un couple et se serait senti gêné de les déranger. A cette pensée, Kurosaki sourit.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois dans cet état seulement parce que vous avez passé la nuit ensemble n'est-ce pas Grimm' ? Sinon tu aurais gardé tout ça pour toi par honte ou je ne sais quoi d'autres. »

Un rire se répercuta sur sa clavicule alors que le poids sur son épaule disparu.

« Tu comprends trop vite ! »

Il se mit à soupirer et à fixer un point invisible sur le mur.

« Je veux le revoir. Et pas que pour recommencer à lui faire l'amour. J'en suis tombé amoureux Ichi. »

Au début, il pensait qu'il se moquait de lui, puis, en croisant son regard, il n'eut plus aucun doute de la véracité de ses paroles.

« Et ça me stresse... C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça fait aussi mal de voir son visage dès que je ferme les yeux. »

L'artiste s'assit sur les jambes de son ami qui agrandit ses yeux mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Les mains encerclèrent le visage et les fronts s'appuyèrent l'un contre l'autre.

« Pourquoi tu te rends autant dingue ? Si il a accepté tes avances, peut-être que lui aussi éprouve pour toi des sentiments. Je serais toi, j'irai le rejoindre. »

« Pas maintenant... Je crois que toi aussi tu as des choses à me dire uhu ? Journée très agréable hein ? »

Les yeux de l'orangé s'ouvrirent en grand et une rougeur assez proéminente colora ses joues. Son visage se détacha de son ami, tout comme ses mains, pour se rasseoir convenablement sur le lit.

« Pas pareil. C'est moi qui me fais des films et qui ne me comprend pas. »

« Si tu crois que moi je me comprends... Heureusement que j'ai toi pour en parler sinon je serais en train de péter un plomb ! Alors expliques-toi. Je ne suis pas doué pour les trucs comme ça », fit-il en faisant un signe de main dans les airs. « Mais je peux au moins t'écouter, comme tu viens de faire pour moi. »

« Et bien... »

Il reprit son air un peu plus sérieux et ses rougeurs disparurent petit à petit, se sentant un peu plus à l'aise.

« Je suis toujours amoureux d'Hime malgré moi. »

« Hime ? »

Le bleuté ne comprit pas d'où sortait cette fille. Voyant l'air perdu de son ami, Ichigo se décida de lui raconter sa relation avec la jeune femme qui avait duré quatre années.

« Et c'est toi qui me dis que je me prends trop la tête ? Tu ne t'es pas vu ! » Un rire clair tinta dans la chambre. « Malgré les apparences, tu as quand même eu une relation longue et stable. Vu que nous n'avons jamais abordé le sujet, je croyais que tu étais même puceau. »

« Ah ? J'ai la tête d'un puceau ? », questionna le jeune homme désespéré.

« Tu as toujours l'air coincé quand je parle de sexe alors oui ! »

« Je ne suis pas coincé ! Juste que j'ai toujours aimé Hime et fait ça avec elle ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience... Enfin, elle a été ma première et la seule. Pour ça que tu peux me penser coincé. », s'expliqua-t-il. « Donc maintenant, et bien, je ne sais pas comment réagir, car je ne veux pas non plus utiliser Hirako juste pour l'oublier. Puis... »

Il bloqua sur ses paroles pour rougir vivement.

« Mon Dieu... »

« Ne jure pas idiot... En tout cas nous sommes tous les deux dans la mouise ! Nous sommes tous les deux devenus bi ! Mon Dieu... Quand je vais dire ça à ma mère... », admit-il avec une veine battant sur les tempes et ayant un air complètement désespéré.

« Et c'est toi qui me dit de ne pas jurer hein ? »

« Attends, tu n'as jamais rencontré ma mère toi ! C'est pas comme la tienne qui a l'air si douce et si... », continua-t-il avec admiration.

« Stop ! Ne fantasmes pas sur ma mère, je te prie, ça va me donner des cauchemars ! »

Ichigo se tu, car, qu'il le veuille ou non, Grimm' avait raison. Tous ces regards qu'il portait sur le blond, cette caresse dans les cheveux qui l'avait détendue et regretté lorsqu'elle s'était détachée, ne faisait que confirmer des sensations autres que celle de l'amitié.

Il se plongea dans son esprit devenu brûlant. Dès que son colocataire avait entamé sa confession, il s'était dit qu'il aurait des réponses sur son comportement de la journée et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Qui avait osé dire que seules les femmes possédaient cette intuition ?

Et la cerise sur le gâteau, il avait avoué, inconsciemment, qu'il ne voulait pas que son voisin subisse le remplacement d'Inoue. Ce qui lui faisait double question... Aimait-il sincèrement Hirako et désirait-il qu'il l'aide à oublier la jeune femme ? Ou désirait-il se laisser séduire juste pour oublier cette liaison d'une manière ou d'une autre, sans réellement éprouver de sentiments ?

La seconde semblait être trop cruelle. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir agir ainsi, sinon, il ne se connaîtrait pas et ce serait bien fâcheux. En réfléchissant aux paroles de son compagnon, il comprit qu'il était possible que lui aussi ai cette attirance. Il n'avait pas arrêté d'observer les regards et les gestes de son ami bleuté. Et les mots qu'il utilisait. Plus d'une fois, il avait eu l'impression, malgré les gestes affectueux de Grimmjow, qu'Ulquiorra était le seul homme qui occupait les pensées du bleuté. Bisexuel peut-être, mais amoureux d'un seul homme. Serait-il possible que lui aussi, il possède les mêmes sentiments envers le blond ?

« Je ne sais pas... Je me sens comme attiré. Je n'arrive pas à mettre un mot sur ce que je ressens car je doute. Je ne veux pas non plus me tromper sinon je tomberais dans le ridicule. »

Et si Shinji le rejetait ? Et si il se trompait sur toute la ligne et qu'il ressentait seulement de l'admiration ?

_« Pas possible... Sinon je ne serais pas aussi touché par ces mots et ces gestes. Puis pourquoi devrais-je l'admirer ? Je ne connais pas son niveau en dessin, ni dans les autres matières. On admire pas quelqu'un sans raisons particulières. »_

Cela faisait deux fois qu'il repensait encore et encore à la même chose. C'était la deuxième fois pour le rouquin qu'il admettait que son colocataire avait raison : ça a l'air de ne pas s'expliquer.

« Je te pensais pas si prise de tête... Ce qui me choque le plus, pour ma part, c'est que je ressens quelque chose de bizarre en moi et aussi car j'osais pas en parler, mais être bisexuel ne me gêne pas plus que ça. Enfin si avec ma mère... Bon sang je le sens très mal ça ! Mais toi... On dirait que tu es en train de te faire bouillir le cerveau. »

Ichigo émit un léger grognement, signe qu'il avait triplement fois raison.

« Et ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit, il y a quelques minutes, que ce n'était pas la peine que je m'en rende aussi dingue ? Tu devrais suivre tes propres conseils Ichi. »

Là ce fut un regard noir qui transperça Grimmjow qui eût envie de rire sur le moment. Il ne l'avait pas pensé aussi irritable cette petite fraise.

« Tu sais ce qui nous permettrait d'être sûr que ce que l'on ressent est uniquement pour eux ? »

L'orangé tourna un regard surpris et interrogateur.

« De quoi ? »

Son vis à vis soupira. Il était vraiment lent de la caboche le peintre.

« Sûr que nous ne ressentirons pas ça avec d'autres hommes ! »

L'autre le regarda toujours aussi surpris, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Mais je m'en fous des autres mecs... »

« Tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse alors ? », fit-il avec une petite moue boudeuse.

« Mais là tu rêves ! Tu m'embrasses je te bute ! »

« J'aime ta déclaration. Je suis si touché que j'en ai la larme à l'œil. », il accompagna ses gestes aux paroles.

« Si tu te moques encore une seule fois de moi, je t'assure que tu vas vraiment te retrouver avec des hématomes ! »

Grimmjow recula et se mit à rire. Taquiner son ami était si facile et tellement amusant.

La fin d'après-midi et la soirée se déroulèrent en discussions, confidences. Ces confessions les rapprochèrent.

C'est dans le salon qu'ils eurent leurs derniers échanges avant de décider d'aller se reposer chacun dans leur chambre.

« Dis Ichi ? Tu accepterais de me filer un coup de main ? Je t'aiderais en retour évidemment. »

« Si tes demandes sont dans mes cordes je le ferais oui. »

Le bleuté sembla réfléchir. Il n'avait pas réellement eu d'idées sur le moment mais de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur son ami, ça lui donnait du baume au cœur. Il n'allait pas défaillir pour si peu.

« On verra le moment venu, pour le moment je n'en sais rien. »

La voix avait été faible, comme murmurée. Un sourire léger tenta de rendre l'atmosphère plus agréable, mais le plus petit ne fut pas dupe. Il se doutait que son colocataire ne dormirait pas beaucoup cette nuit-là.

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapitre 5

**Petites notes de "Moi" : **

Bonjour à tous et toutes. J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien. Ici dans le sud-est on meurt de chaleur x) ! Mais c'est agréable de voir le soleil. En tout cas, me voilà de retour pour ce 5ème chapitre. Je tiens à remercier pour vos encouragements. Vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir. Je crois que je le dirais à chaque chapitre mais pas grave, je ne trouve qu'on ne le dit jamais assez.

Je pense me mettre quelques fans à dos après ce chapitre xD Pardonnez-moi enfin essayer =) J'ai quelques idées encore pour la suite mais en tout cas, pour le moment, nous avons à faire à un centrage sur Grimmjow. Je pense m'occuper de son couple et de celui d'Ichigo et Shinji en premier. Les autres viendront en temps voulu.

Certains ont dû remarquer que ma façon d'écrire change un peu, sûrement parce que je commence enfin à m'habituer aux fanfics. Ce n'est pas facile du tout. Allez j'arrête de papoter =)

**Rating :** surtout le langage

**Genre :** Amitiés

**Disclaimers :** Tout à Tite Kubo

**Musique :** Fuel = Falls on me

Bonne lecture ^^

**Chapitre 5 : Celui qui ne croit plus en rien**

_**Dimanche matin**_

« Tu es prêt ? »

« Oui, j'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit et il vaut mieux que ce soit maintenant ! Sinon, si j'attends trop longtemps... »

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris. »

Ichigo lui sourit et lui tendit les clés de l'appartement. Grimmjow avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se rendre au studio d'Ulquiorra pour... En fait, il ne savait pas réellement, mais il s'en moquait. Il faisait comme d'habitude, il fonçait tête baissée et advienne que pourra de ses actes brutaux. Au moins, il n'aurait pas de regrets.

« Merci ! »

Le jeune homme prit le trousseau puis s'avança vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit et referma derrière lui. Il respira un bon coup et se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il dévala rapidement. Plusieurs monologues occupaient son esprit. Il tentait de trouver le meilleur moyen d'entamer la conversation. Mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire, c'était de s'embrouiller !

Arrivé à l'extérieur, il se souvint du chemin. L'artiste n'habitait pas loin et durant cette fameuse soirée, vu qu'il n'était pas ivre, il se rappelait bien du boulevard qu'ils avaient emprunté. Il marcha d'un pas décidé vers une résidence qui était tout, sauf étudiante. A sa mémoire, Schiffer louait un studio à un particulier. Il n'avait pas eu envie de se mêler à la vie universitaire. La communication et la sociabilité n'étaient pas son fort. Plus il pouvait rester en arrière, plus il se sentait à l'aise. Le bleuté se demandait comment le jeune homme arrivait à faire face à la foule d'étudiants et aussi, aux rumeurs qui devaient circuler sur lui. La faculté ressemblait à un village où les habitants se plaisent à lancer des intox à tout va. Il vous suffit d'être différent d'eux et vous devenez leur attraction durant toutes vos études.

_« J'ai de la chance... Malgré ma couleur de cheveux, j'attire les gens. Bon des rumeurs, il doit y en avoir sur moi, mais je m'en tape ! Je leur casse la gueule si ça ne leur plait pas. »_

Toujours aussi agressif. Il ne risquait pas de changer non plus et encore moins maintenant. Il avait beau marcher tranquillement, profitant du bon air, il n'arrivait pas à calmer son adrénaline. Il avait l'impression de se rendre au purgatoire ! Aimer était si dur et douloureux que ça ?

_« Ça ne me plait pas... C'est trop bizarre ça ne me plait pas du tout ! »_

Ses sentiments prenaient le dessus de sa raison et il haïssait ça. Ne pas avoir le contrôle. Il devait avoir le contrôle ! C'était une question de fierté, d'amour propre. Gagner à tout prix. Posséder ce que l'on désire et se débarrasser de ceux qui nous gêne. C'était la voie que Grimmjow avait choisi et jusqu'à présent, rien n'avait entravé son dessein. Sauf quelques-uns, il s'était même fait plaisir à leur casser la figure, histoire qu'ils se rappellent de lui.

Il arriva devant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Quelques souvenirs de la veille revinrent à sa mémoire et un léger sourire apparu. Il allait sonner sur l'interphone où le nom de Schiffer était inscrit ,quand un locataire ouvrit la porte. Il en profita pour entrer sans s'annoncer. Il ne se souvenait plus de l'étage et jeta un regard sur les boîtes à lettre. Le second. Il ne prit pas l'ascenseur, ces engins n'étaient pas ses amis, et monta les escaliers rapidement. Arrivé devant la porte, il respira et expira une nouvelle fois.

_« Allez, prends ton courage à deux mains. Pas plus pire que de casser la figure à quelqu'un. »_

Il tapa à la porte et le locataire l'ouvrit doucement. Ulquiorra se tenait devant le chambranle et son regard interrogateur déstabilisa le bleuté.

« Sa... salut. Tu vas bien ? J'espère que je ne te dérange pas? »

Le brun ne répondit pas de suite mais il ouvrit la porte en grand pour laisser passer son invité qui répondit à son discours silencieux pour s'infiltrer dans l'appartement. Ce silence désorienta Grimm' qui avait oublié tout ce qu'il devait dire. Un blanc avait pris la place à tous ces monologues.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

La voix lente et calme du jeune homme le fit se tourner vers lui. Il se dit que rester silencieux n'arrangerait rien, mais la communication entre eux semblait avoir changé depuis la soirée au club.

« Non, rien de particulier. Je voulais juste qu'on parle. »

« A quel sujet ? »

Il était en train de perdre pied. Il avait le pressentiment de ne plus avoir la même personne face à lui. Avait-il rêvé alors ? L'homme qu'il avait étreint presque toute une nuit, qui avait gémi son nom et fais battre son cœur à une telle allure qu'il pensait exploser, n'était qu'une illusion ?

« Je voulais parler de nous, mais on dirait que je me suis trompé. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. »

D'un pas rapide il se dirigea vers la porte. Rester plus longtemps lui donnait la nausée. Il avait l'intuition que rien ne pourrait se passer, qu'il avait halluciné. Qu'il pouvait aller se rhabiller avec ses sentiments de bonne femme ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il allait lui sauter dans les bras et lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi ? Pleurer et rire pour ensuite continuer ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la chambre plusieurs heures plus tôt ? Il l'avait espéré ! Pourquoi est-ce toujours dans les films ou les mangas que tout se passent bien ?

Pourtant, Ulquiorra attrapa le bras du bleuté et le stoppa dans sa course. Sa voix tinta comme du verre.

« Depuis un petit moment je te regardais. J'avoue que tu me plaisais. Tu me plais encore beaucoup. Et j'ai beaucoup apprécié notre nuit mais... »

« C'est bon j'ai assez entendu. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Il avait envie de le frapper jusqu'à le voir tomber dans l'inconscience. Mais à quoi ça servirait ? N'avait-il pas eu ce qu'il méritait ? N'était-ce pas lui qui jouait avec le corps et le cœur des femmes ? Rien que sa réputation de Casanova avait fait le tour du campus, mais elles savaient à quoi s'attendre : une nuit rien de plus. Ou peut-être deux si elles étaient douées. Et là, qu'il tombait amoureux en une seule nuit, d'un homme en plus, difficile à digérer pour lui, il semait ce qu'il avait récolté.

Il se détacha de l'emprise du brun et ouvrit la porte plus calmement qu'il ne le crut, et sortit du bâtiment.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il marchait sans réellement savoir où il allait. Il était perdu dans ses pensées les plus absurdes. Il s'insultait, insultait la vie, les hommes, l'amour. Les femmes aussi par la même occasion. C'était de leur faute si elles étaient trop tentantes. L'amour parce que c'était douloureux. Les hommes pour une raison absolument inutile vu qu'il n'en avait connu qu'un seul. La vie car elle osait lui jouer ce mauvais tour de charlatan et lui vu qu'il avait été assez idiot pour croire qu'Ulquiorra était amoureux de lui aussi.

« Saloperie de merde ! »

« Plaît-il ? »

Il sursauta à la voix et se redressa. Il regarda autour de lui et se demanda où il pouvait bien se trouver... En tout cas, pas vers la résidence, ni le parc... Il arrêta le tour du propriétaire pour s'intéresser au son qui l'avait sorti de sa méditation ultime sur la vie qui n'était qu'une grosse merde. Et qui trouva-t-il sur son chemin ? Face à lui, le regardant comme un merlan frit, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire l'énerva au point de grimacer ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ? »

« Tu es juste devant chez moi. Et tu as les pieds dans mon jardin... Vilain chenapan ! Pas bien d'être insolent avec son professeur ! »

Les logements pour riche... Il était dans le quartier des riches ! Et devant lui c'était son professeur à cordes, Urahara Kisuke.

_« Les Dieux sont contre moi aujourd'hui ou quoi ? _»

«Je me casse. »

Hors de question de rester ici une minute de plus. Sa journée avait été assez bousillée comme ça ! Pas besoin de rajouter son grain de sel avec ce psychopathe au sourire étincelant made in Colgate qui lui foutait les jetons. Sinon, ce ne serait plus des insultes qui pleuvraient, mais des envies de meurtres.

« J'ai préparé du thé. Tu en veux une tasse ? »

Le bleuté s'immobilisa et pivota sur lui-même. Les yeux gris l'observaient.

« Non. Je vous vois assez en semaine, ça me suffit ! »

« C'est pas gentil. En plus nous ne sommes pas dans l'enceinte de l'université, je n'aurais pas à te faire de reproches sur ton comportement. Et un thé n'a encore jamais tué personne. »

De sa main, il montra l'entrée de sa villa et c'est à cet instant que Grimmjow choisit pour explorer ce qui était le plus proche de lui. La maison, dans le style ancien, offrait aussi bien un plaisir pour les yeux qu'un apaisement au cœur. Le jardin entretenu abritait des rosiers, des hibiscus et des cerisiers en fleurs.

« On dirait que ça te plais... »

Cela faisait deux fois qu'il le surprenait en quelques minutes.

« Vous avez bon goût. »

L'homme afficha un sourire satisfait et le remercia. C'est à cet instant que le bleuté en profita pour scruter son professeur. Un homme d'âge moyen, maximum trente-cinq ans. Blond avec des yeux gris. Il connaissait déjà l'aspect physique mais le kimono le saillait à merveille. Urahara venait souvent en tenue décontractée mais là il était en osmose avec le paysage. Il se serait cru au temps des samouraïs.

« Toujours pas envie de boire un petit thé avant de repartir ? »

Le musicien soupira. Décidément, l'autre semblait têtu et il se doutait que tant qu'il n'acceptait pas sa proposition, il le harcèlerait.

« Juste un, après je rentrerais. J'suis pas d'humeur à papoter chiffons. »

« Bien bien... »

Un petit rire caressa la douceur du printemps alors que Grimm' se demandait si il ne venait pas de faire une erreur en acceptant la proposition de cet homme. Il le suivit malgré tout, traversant l'allée du jardin et stoppa à l'entrée. Une fois invité, il continua de suivre le propriétaire des lieux et fut tout autant surpris par la décoration d'intérieur. Absolument tout était à l'ancienne. Et lorsqu'il s'assit dans le salon sur un coussin, il eut une vue imprenable, grâce à une véranda, sur une autre partie du jardin.

« Vous auriez été heureux il y a plusieurs décennies. Vu votre décoration. »

Le professeur revenait avec un plateau qu'il posa sur la table basse. Il servit le jeune homme, lui tendant la tasse et fit de même pour lui. Face à face, leurs regards se croisèrent quelques instants.

« Tu ne trouves pas cette décoration trop démodée ? »

« Pas du tout. Je trouve qu'au contraire ça apaise. »

« N'est-ce pas ? », dit-il en souriant. « Il n'y a rien de mieux que le calme en fin de semaine. Le repos est primordial pour la santé morale et physique. »

Le bleuté acquiesça et entama le thé brûlant.

« Vous invitez tous vos étudiants à prendre le thé chez vous ? », fit-il un brin moqueur.

« Bien sûr que non. Sinon je trouverais des squatteurs tous les jours ! J'apprécie mon intimité. »

« Alors pourquoi moi ? »

« Tu étais dans mon jardin. Alors je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas l'inviter ? Surtout que tu faisais une tête plutôt... fataliste. Tu as des soucis ? »

Grimmjow ne dit rien et fixa la table comme si c'était une œuvre d'art. Le professeur compris qu'il venait de toucher le gros lot. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il était assis sur son fauteuil en train de lire le journal quand il avait entendu des marmonnements. Il s'était levé et avait fait quelques pas, surpris par ce bruit qui venait perturber son occupation adorée. Il était resté surpris à la silhouette devant le portail de sa villa. Il avait reconnu l'étudiant qui s'était battu au courant de la semaine, à la cafétéria, avec son ami qui possédait un tatouage des plus explicites. Vu l'excitation du jeune homme à ce moment-là, il avait été étonné de le voir si déprimé et énervé devant chez lui. L'invitation du thé avait été un prétexte pour en savoir un peu plus. Curiosité quand tu nous tiens.

« Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler. Je suis désolé de mon indiscrétion. »

Pour une fois, ces mots avaient été dit avec sérieux. Aucun sourire affiché ni de lueur amusée dans son regard si gris.

« C'est rien, de toute façon je vais rentrer, on m'attend. »

Il n'en était pas sûr mais il espérait qu'Ichigo soit à l'appartement. Il avait envie de parler et il savait que seul le rouquin l'écouterait. Rester ici ne servirait à rien à part faire reculer le moment fatal : celui de la honte. Même si c'était son ami, dire qu'il avait été jeté comme une vieille chaussette sale, ce n'était pas facile.

Kisuke laissa son hôte partir. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Il lui avait dit qu'il s'en irait une fois le thé fini, et il avait tenu parole. Il décida de rester encore un petit moment assis, pour finir son thé.

Grimm' s'arrêta à un arrêt de bus et reprit la direction de la résidence. Entre l'attente et le trajet, il en eût pour une vingtaine de minutes. C'est dépité et à l'heure du déjeuner qu'il rentra, retrouvant son ami occupé à étudier il ne savait quel bouquin. Il se déchaussa et s'assit face à lui, la tête entre ses mains.

« Grimm' ? »

Un simple murmure, et une chaise qui se déplace dans un léger grincement. Des mains se posèrent sur les épaules affaissées. Grimmjow ne fallait pas pleurer sinon ce serait pire. Qu'il lui explique la situation ? Non, son ami avait l'air de l'avoir comprise. En fait, il n'avait même pas besoin de parler et surtout, il n'en avait pas envie.

Les mains devinrent des caresses et les bras l'enlacèrent. Le bleuté ne dit rien et se laissa aller contre le torse de Kurosaki qui caressa ses cheveux distraitement.

Le silence s'installa. Seule la circulation extérieure et leurs respirations se firent ouïr et un froissement de tissu. Le musicien se décrocha du peintre et enleva sa veste.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on aille faire un tour ? Ça pourrait te détendre. »

« Pas envie de bouger. »

Le canapé s'abaissa et la télé rompit le bruit des moteurs ds voitures. Le rouquin se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara le plat préféré de son colocataire, même si il se doutait qu'il ne mangerait pas grand chose.

« J'ai appelé mes parents. J'irais les voir à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Du vendredi soir au dimanche. Tu voudras m'accompagner ? »

« C'est ta famille, je ne veux pas déranger. Tu ne les vois pas souvent, profites-en. »

Ichigo rit tandis que le repas chauffait à feux doux.

« Honnêtement tu ne gêneras pas. Tu risques juste d'être testé par mon père pour tes capacités physiques, de goûter aux délicieux plats de ma mère, de recevoir des sourires de ma sœur Yuzu juste parce que tu auras posé un regard sur elle et des regards de défi par Karin. Si tu supportes ça dès le premier soir, ils te considèreront comme de la famille. »

Un regard bleu étonné rencontra celui ambre, amusé.

« Tu as une famille de dingue... »

« Je sais ! C'est sûrement pour ça que je les adore ! »

Ichigo avait changé le sujet de conversation et ça avait fonctionné à merveille. Il était assez fier de sa petite prestation. En plus, la présence du bleuté ne serait absolument pas mal vu par sa famille. Et si ça pouvait lui changer les idées, il n'hésiterait pas à l'obliger à l'accompagner.

Il prépara deux plateaux avec assiettes et couverts. Il servit et apporta le premier à son ami. Il fit marche arrière pour récupérer le sien et s'assit sur le sofa près de Grimm'.

Le bleuté n'avait pas du tout faim mais l'odeur taquina ses narines et son estomac voulait goûter à ce petit plat, déjà tout prêt, il est vrai, mais préparé pour lui spécialement.

« Tu n'en as pas profité pour aller voir Shinji ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? », répondit le rouquin la bouche pleine avec un air légèrement surpris.

« A ton avis ? Pour jouer aux billes tiens... »

« … »

Voyant l'air complètement perdu du plus jeune de quelques mois, Grimmjow soupira bruyamment et asséna une tape sur la tape de Kurosaki.

« Pour lui avouer tes sentiments pardi ! Pas pour jouer au Mah-jong ! »

Le rouquin avala difficilement sa bouchée. Mi-figue, mi-raisin, il regarda la télévision.

« Pas eu le courage. »

« Tu es irrécupérable... »

« Uhu ? »

Un regard noir transperça les bleus électriques qui imitèrent un frisson d'angoisse bien simulé.

« J'ai le temps. Je ne veux pas me précipiter puis... »

Un « toc toc » distinct coupa la phrase de l'orangé qui cria que la porte était ouverte. Une tignasse brune apparue et les deux compères assis sur le canapé sourirent au nouveau venu qui les salua d'un signe de main.

« Yo les jeunes ! Une partie de Resident Evil ça vous dit ? »

Deux sourires bien plus grands s'affichèrent pour annoncer un grand oui. Plus tard, un autre plateau de ramens près de Shuhei, quelques canettes de bières sur la table basse, des rires et des coups s'abattirent quand il y avait un « Game Over » qui s'affichait sur l'écran et l'après-midi passa à une vitesse incroyable, permettant à Grimmjow d'oublier sa mésaventure de la matinée.

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapitre 6

**Petites notes de "Moi" : **

Et bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde. Et voici la suite de nos aventures romanesques et à guimauve de nos chers étudiants aux Beaux-Arts. Que dire ? J'ai eu beaucoup de travail cette semaine et j'ai à peine avancé le prochain chapitre. Mais remercions les cieux (j'abuse un peu mais on s'en fout) j'ai quatre semaines de congés et je vais donc pouvoir m'avancer. Mais au pire, j'ai plein de petits one-shots en tête que je pourrais mettre en forme au cas où pour faire patienter jusqu'à la suite de cette fic, que j'avoue, ne pas savoir combien de chapitres je vais faire x) Bon en tout cas dans ce chap. ça commence enfin à avancer xD

Sinon, merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu par MP à certain(e)s.

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship

**Rating : **Bha toujours pour le langage

**Disclaimers :** Toujours à Tite Kubo

**Couple :** Ca ne va pas tarder je vous rassure x)

**Chapitre 6 : Ceux qui squattent**

_**Le jeudi soir à la résidence universitaire, appartement d'Ichigo Kurosaki et Grimmjow Jaggerjack**_

« A gauche ! A gauche je te dis espèce d'abruti de tatoué à la noix ! »

Le brun tourné la manette entre ses mains comme si il tenait le volant d'une voiture. Des demi cercles d'un côté puis de l'autre, sa langue mouillant ses lèvres alors que les dents les mordirent quelques secondes plus tard. La soirée commençait sur les chapeaux de roux avec le petit groupe d'étudiants réuni autour de la table basse, certains assis sur le divan, d'autres sur le tapis duveteux acheté en début de semaine dans un troc. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes et la pièce, malgré les fenêtres ouvertes, était un véritable four. Juin n'était pas encore là et pourtant l'été s'annonçait plus que chaud.

Des bières dans un bac empli de glaçons libéraient la seule fraîcheur de la pièce alors que celle-ci était à peine éclairée par une lampe, la télé émettant plus de lumières.

« A force de me traiter d'abruti, je vais finir par te mettre cette putain de manette dans la main et te laisser faire le niveau à ma place. », meugla le brun tatoué à l'encontre d'un Renji surexcité devant l'écran. « Puis côté tatouages tu as pas trop à dire je crois ! »

Ils avaient tous décidé de faire une pause ce soir-là. Habituellement, ils restaient tous chez eux en semaine, travaillant sur leurs études mais pas ce soir. Ichigo ne savait ni comment, ni pourquoi, Shuhei avait compris dimanche dernier que leur ami Grimm' n'était pas dans son assiette. Il avait donc proposé, avec l'accord des deux locataires de ce charmant trois pièces, de squatter leur télévision le jeudi pour s'aérer l'esprit devant un jeu vidéo haut en couleur. Et en violence surtout. Le rouquin avait été ravi de cette proposition et il avait donné confirmation à la seconde même. Le bleuté lui, un peu, en fait, complètement à l'ouest, n'avait pas protesté de peur que son refus ne soit pas accepté. Et il avait eu raison, il n'aurait pas été accepté. Toutefois, il savait que c'était pour lui.

L'ambiance à la cafétéria avait été des plus moroses. Ulquiorra ne les avait pas rejoint une seule fois jusqu'à présent à la pause repas. Même Ichigo n'avait pas pu se libérer très souvent, déjeunant dans la salle d'activités. Ils avaient tous eu beaucoup de mal à prendre ce rythme farfelu que leur contraignait les professeurs. Mais l'absence du brun aux yeux vert ne fit que confirmer les doutes de Grimmjow. Il s'était moqué de lui dans toute sa grandeur. Pas une seule fois il avait osé demander à son ami, qui était dans la même classe, si ils discutaient toujours ensemble, et si oui, si Schiffer lui avait demandé des nouvelles. Il avait beau dire, même si il faisait comme si, il n'arrivait pas oublier ni la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, ni le dialogue court échangé le lendemain. Se détendre lui ferait du bien et il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Renji avait décidé de suivre leur voie et il avait lui-même apporté,ce grand jeu du nom de Gran Theft Auto, où chacun semblait trouver leur bonheur en se défoulant sur des petites vieilles ou autres passants qui osaient se mettre au travers de leur route. Comme quoi même les piétons ne pouvaient plus faire leurs courses tranquilles ou se rendre sur leur lieu de travail.

« Arrêtez de crier comme ça sinon les voisins ne vont pas être contents... »

Ô grand malheur pour ce rouquin qui osait annoncer cette éventualité, vu comme ses camarades criaient à chaque fois à la mort dès qu'un citoyen faisait un soleil de tous les diables, il était sûr d'entendre bientôt des coups de balais dans les radiateurs. Si ce n'était carrément pas les flics qui viendraient leur rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. Là, ce ne serait pas du virtuel...

« La ferme Ichi et ramènes tes fesses par ici ! Je vais te montrer qui est le dieu du volant moi ! »

Un froncement de sourcil et un grognement accompagnèrent les pas peu assurés du peintre qui se retrouva en quelques secondes tirés vers le canapé par la voix si arrogante. Décidément, il avait beau eu être contre cette soirée, ça n'empêchait pas Grimmjow de s'amuser comme un gosse de quinze ans. Et le tout accompagné par le tatoué qui maugréait des menaces à Renji pour l'avoir déconcentré et perdu sa partie précédente. Ce fut de grands moments de... vulgarités. Une pluie de jurons qui ferai pâlir une nonne. Et encore que le mot était faible.

Ichigo préféra se taire et regarder la conduite si « belle » de son colocataire, écouter la douce symphonie des insultes car vu comme c'était parti... ils ne risquaient pas de l'écouter. De plus il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement, il ne s'entendait pas penser. Il n'entendit pas non plus le « toc toc » reconnaissable à la porte d'entrée, ni quand celle-ci s'ouvrit.

« Bon sang... Il ne peut même pas lire tranquillement son journal sur le banc. Psychopathe ! »

Le silence se fit. Et un sacré silence ! Ah et des yeux ébahis aussi. A part Ichi et Grimm, le brun et l'étudiant aux cheveux rouge flamboyants ne connaissaient pas Shinji qui venait de faire son entrée. Et quelle entrée !

« Yo ! »

Hirako les salua de la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres, fier de son arrivée. Il avait eu le temps d'y penser. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il les entendait et vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de cette humidité et lourdeur, il avait désiré les rejoindre et pourquoi pas se relaxer aussi. Allongé sur son lit, il avait imaginé plusieurs phrases et situations, comme qui dirait comiques, pour s'incruster. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pensé que personne ne viendrait lui ouvrir. Il avait tenté de le faire lui-même et chance, la porte n'avait pas été fermée à clefs. Il avait dû improviser.

« Pendant dix minutes j'ai essayé de calmer leur ardeur sans succès et toi tu y arrives et... paf... le silence plane. »

« Et merdeuuuuuuuuuh ! Bordel de chiotte ! Me suis fait arrêter par les condés ! »

Cette, ô magnifique, apostrophe fit tourner les visages vers l'écran de télévision où l'on voyait le joueur se faire mettre les menottes. Le bleuté, énervé mais conscient tout de même que ce n'était qu'un jeu, se calma et fit les présentations de façon plus conventionnelles. Ichigo et Grimmjow rirent au regard troublé du blond qui passait du tatouage de Shuhei, qu'il trouvait barge au passage vu le « 69 » sur la joue, à celui de Renji, torse nu, tout autant tatoué. Même bien plus.

_« Ils font partis d'une secte ? Ou alors d'un groupe de motards.. Des sataniques ! Non quand même j'abuse un peu là... »_

« Bon allez ma fraise, vires, tu gênes ! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de... »

Il fut éjecté du divan. De façon aussi soudaine que lorsqu'il y avait été logé plusieurs minutes auparavant. Il soupira, se releva et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ses sourcils se fronçant à la vue du trio remit à la dure tache de renverser encore quelques pauvres piétons. Avaient-ils remarqué qu'il y avait aussi une mission ? Plusieurs toutefois ? Il ne remarqua pas le regard amusé de Shinji, plus intéressé par celui de Grimmjow qui offrit un sourire des plus explicites et un clin d'œil au peintre qui marmonnait encore sur sa délicatesse. Le blond constata ces gestes plus qu'ambigues. Son sourire s'effaça et un regard noir transperça ceux bleu. Le rouquin, dépité, abandonna et se retira dans le coin cuisine et ne pu apercevoir le défi que se lançait le bleuté et l'écrivain.

Le violoniste profita de cet échange pour évaluer le personnage face à lui. Il était temps de rendre service à son ami qui avait été plus d'une fois près de lui dans les moments difficiles. Heureusement que la légère pénombre cachait les regards noirs qui s'affrontèrent et surtout des plus explicites : l'un voulant dire « si tu lui fais du mal je te bute » et l'autre « tu peux toujours rêver il est à moi ». En gros, ils avaient l'air d'avoir compris, plus ou moins, ce que l'autre pensait. Entre Grimm' qui voulait être sûr que Shinji ne se moquerait pas de son ami et l'écrivain qui croyait que le poteau électrique draguait son « futur mec », ils n'allaient pas être prêts de se comprendre et encore moins d'être amis. Mais aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. Sinon la soirée aurait été chamboulée. Et vu qu'il s'amusait comme un petit fou avec ses deux potes, Jaggerjack arrêta leur face à face pour se consacrer au jeu.

« Pire que des gamins ! »

Le blond sursauta à la voix à ses côtés. Il était si concentré sur sa mise en garde qu'il n'avait pas entendu les pas s'arrêter près de lui.

Comme si de rien n'était, il sourit au jeune homme qui remit des glaçons dans le bac et attrapa une canette de bière qu'il tendit à l'écrivain.

« Si ça te dis ! »

« Merci. »

Derrière le sofa, Hirako ouvrit le cylindre dans un petit bruit sec et observa la silhouette rouquine en débardeur et bermuda s'asseoir sur une chaise du petit coin cuisine.

« Je suis désolé si nous t'avons réveillé. »

D'un signe de tête négatif, le blond prit place face à son vis à vis. Ils pouvaient discuter sans que leurs voix soient absorbées par celles devant eux, s'énervant sur leurs joystick. Ils avaient commencé une partie à plusieurs mais sur un autre jeu avec des zombies. Resident Evil. Mais de façon plus... calme, si cela était possible.

« Je ne dormais pas, je cherchais le sommeil. Et vos voix enthousiastes m'ont tentées. J'espère que je ne gêne pas. »

Gêné par la situation, il fallait avouer qu'Ichigo ne s'attendait pas du tout à sa venue, il n'osa pas trop regarder son voisin, qui lui, n'hésita pas à le dévorer des yeux. L'attitude du rouquin le fit sourire. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés après la visite improvisée de la ville, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se rencontrer de nouveau. Cette absence comportait un avantage : la réflexion. Shinji espérait que son nouvel ami en avait fait bon usage. Il présuma l'affirmative vu le regard un peu fuyant. Soit il avait réussi son coup la dernière fois, ou alors, Kurosaki était un pur hétérosexuel, gêné d'être dragué par un mec et il pourrait oublier ses fantasmes les plus burlesques.

« Non du tout. Juste que je préfère les laisser jouer. Je ne suis pas un fanatique des jeux vidéos. »

Pour la seule fois depuis son arrivée leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Les joues du rouquin s'empourprèrent et le blond cria victoire dans son esprit.

_« Je l'intéresse ! Sinon il ne rougirait pas. C'est dans la poche mon vieux ! Tu n'as plus qu'à le séduire. Quoique non, ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Tant il est juste éméché. Ah non ! Je ne veux pas que ce soit dû à ça. »_

« Vu comme ils sont partis, tu risques de les avoir ici jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. », fit-il en riant.

« Oh ce n'est pas possible, on part demain soir chez mes parents. »

Il avait mis du temps mais il avait réussi à ce que le bleuté l'accompagne, prenant l'excuse de rencontrer sa mère. Ce qui avait fonctionné à merveille. Mais il avait mis une condition : il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher sinon il serait fort possible qu'il dorme dans le grenier. Si ce n'était pas dans le jardin sous la tente. A ces pensées il sourit. La fin de semaine se promettait d'être drôle.

Il eût un tilt. C'était plus ou moins le moment pour sa tentative de : _« Vais bien voir si je me fais des films. »_ Rendre son ami blond jaloux ? Il allait essayer. Ce style de jeu ne faisait pas parti de ses habitudes. Mais autant en avoir le cœur net maintenant. Si il se trompait sur toute la ligne, le petit séjour auprès de sa famille lui ferait aussi du bien. Tirer un trait sur ces sentiments qui le rongeaient au fur et à mesure.

« Au bout de deux mois, même pas, tu lui présentes déjà tes parents ? Hum... Je vous trouve plutôt rapide. »

Ichigo remarqua l'ironie et étrangement, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Que dire ? Il voulait essayer de le rendre jaloux non ? Il fallait qu'il trouve la bonne réplique. La plus ambigüe possible. L'imagination fertile de l'écrivain ferait le reste. Il posa la canette sur la table au moment où une main s'abattit sur le bois. Le rouquin sursauta et son visage se tourna automatiquement vers son colocataire.

« Tu es dingue de me faire peur comme ça ! »

Son cœur battait vite, très vite. Il croyait que tous ceux présents l'entendraient aussi distinctement que lui. Qu'il sortirait de sa poitrine pour s'échouer sur la table. Il respira calmement, ce n'était pas le moment de se ridiculiser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà vu que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

« Hey vieux ça va ? »

Une main se posa sur l'épaule du rouquin. Shuhei, inquiet, la tapota doucement et posa un glaçon sur le front de son ami qui commença à reprendre des couleurs lentement.

« Désolé Ichi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je voulais juste que tu arrêtes de boire... C'est ta sixième et ... »

Le ton de Grimmjow était sincère et inquiet. On sentait qu'il s'en voulait vu son regard baissé sur la table, fixant la canette dont quelques gouttes laisseraient une trace circulaire. Renji ramassait un peu les bouteilles vides pour débarrasser leur bazar. Pour lui, la fête était terminée. De un, il était tard, et de deux, la petite altercation venait de briser la bonne ambiance. Shuhei délaissa son ami rouquin pour aller aider le tatoué, les laissant discuter. Quant à Shinji, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait pu faire connaissance avec elle il y avait quelques semaines, lors de la grande inspiration du peintre,il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps pour prendre un verre et le remplir d'eau fraiche.

« Grimm', je t'assure ça va aller. Arrête de me faire ce regard de chien battu, je ne suis pas sur le point de mourir. J'ai juste été très surpris. »

Le violoniste étira un léger sourire. Sa main coupable ébouriffa les cheveux orange. Les deux amis saluèrent le trio après avoir remis l'appartement presque à neuf. La console et les jeux en main, ils repartirent dans leurs appartements respectifs.

Ichigo était resté assis et il regarda le verre d'eau devant lui pour poser ensuite un regard interrogateur au blond qui répondit par un regard attendri et un sourire chaleureux. Le jeune homme le lui rendit et but une gorgée qui le calma un peu plus.

« Merci. »

Hirako souhaita répondre mais le bleuté le devança, s'excusant pour avoir troublé la fin de la soirée et leur souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il disparu dans sa chambre, laissant les deux hommes toujours assis autour de la table. Le plus jeune avait enfin repris quelques couleurs mais son visage ne reflétait pas vraiment la joie de vivre. Le coude posé sur la table son menton dans le creux de sa main, son visage tourné vers la chambre de son ami, il jura et se leva.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

L'écrivain s'inquiéta et suivit de ses yeux chocolats la silhouette nerveuse. La tentative de séduction avait disparu. Cette espèce de poteau électrique ambulant avait confirmé une partie de son jugement : Ichigo avait les joues roses à cause de l'alcool. Ce n'était pas dû à sa présence. Il ne se résignait pas pour autant, il tenterait une autre fois.

« Je suis énervé. »

« Honnêtement... En te voyant faire les cent pas je ne le croirais pas. » répliqua Shinji amusé. Il se leva et s'adossa au divan, mains dans les poches et un sourcil relevé. « Tu me donnes la migraine ! » Ses doigts accrochèrent le bras nu de l'orangé pour stopper sa course et l'attira à lui, l'installant à ses côtés. « Alors ? Pourquoi es-tu si énervé ? »

Kurosaki resta silencieux, ordonnant à ses hormones de se calmer. Entre la main qui avait laissé une chaleur agréable sur son bras et la proximité du corps d'Hirako, avec l'alcool qui n'aidait pas en passant... Le peintre avait chaud, très chaud. Au point qu'il venait d'oublier pourquoi il était énervé. « Je... » Il se tu pour se ressaisir. Il respira une grande goulée d'air, chaude malheureusement, et l'expira. « Grimm' n'est pas dans son assiette en ce moment, c'est pour ça que je l'ai obligé de venir avec moi. »

Les mots étaient rapprochés et le débit assez rapides. Les orbes chocolats détaillèrent l'orangé incrédule. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de ça ? Était-ce la réponse à la dernière discussion ? Ils avaient été dérangés par le débile avec sa folie passagère.

« Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer. » Shinji soupira comme soulagé. « C'est moi qui ai été peu amical. Je m'excuse d'avoir été aussi impoli. »

Ichigo lui sourit, un non de la tête lui signifiant que ce n'était pas bien grave. Un poids disparu de ses épaules et il se senti plus allégé. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour jouer le fourbe.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oui merci. Pour ce qui est de la frayeur, je m'expliquerais avec lui demain matin. »

« Tu vas bien dormir ! C'est bien tu es sage ! », fit-il en tapotant sur la tête du plus jeune qui lui répondit avec un regard noir.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour mon sommeil ? »

Un petit rire clair lui fit froncer les sourcils un peu plus. Il se moquait de lui, encore. Cette manie qu'il avait de le taquiner le portait sur les nerfs.

Le plus vieux se calma et l'observa sérieusement. La main sur les cheveux ébouriffés descendit sur la nuque puis sur l'omoplate.

« C'est ta cécité qui m'inquiète surtout. Ichi. »

« Quoi ? »

Surpris, ledit Ichigo senti son cœur battre à une allure folle. La caresse sur son épaule le fit frissonner. Le visage qui s'avançait près du sien l'immobilisa et ses doigts agrippèrent le tissu du canapé. Son regard ne pouvait pas se détacher de celui de Shinji où un désir y était plus que lisible.

Le geste sur son épaule remonta sur la nuque, caressant la peau nue et s'engouffrant dans les cheveux alors que ses lèvres se posèrent sur ses jumelles pour un baiser chaste. Le peintre senti ses jambes se dérober sous lui et ses mains attrapèrent la chemise alors que des bras fermes le pressèrent contre le corps, l'empêchant de glisser.

Le blond recula ses labres de quelques millimètres et jugea du regard celui de son ami. Il voulait l'autorisation pour la suite et vu ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux d'ambre, il ne pu se retenir et un baiser plus passionné remplaça celui timide, explorant chaque recoin de cette bouche suave, leurs langues se battant pour prendre la dominance. Le défi fut vite abandonné par Ichigo qui n'arrivait plus à où donner de la tête. Son amant avait commencé des caresses sensuelles sur son dos et ses hanches, retraçant chacune de ses courbes du bout des doigts sous son débardeur. Un gémissement fut absorbé par le baiser qui cessa, Hirako décidant enfin de les laisser respirer.

Le roux, pantelant, s'accrochait toujours au pan de la chemise, ne voulant pas quitter le monde dans lequel il était entré tout le long de ce baiser. Le seul et unique baiser qui lui avait fait un tel effet. Plus rien n'avait compté à part leur échange, le mélange de leur souffle, le contact de leur peau. Il avait été littéralement transporté dans les limbes du plaisir.

Pour Shinji, il essayait depuis plusieurs secondes de reprendre son souffle mais surtout de calmer une certaine proéminence qui le gênait. Mais il était trop difficile de ne pas penser à lui faire l'amour face à ces lèvres charnues rougies par le baiser, ce visage détendu sans aucun froncement de sourcils avec une teinte rosée, ce regard brillant d'envie, ce corps moulant le sien.

« Ichi... Tu es un vrai appel à la luxure tu le sais ? »

Chaque mot avait été murmuré contre l'oreille du roux. Une langue coquine caressa le lobe de l'oreille. Un baiser sur la joue et un autre sur les lèvres comme pour marquer la fin de leur union. Le corps trembla à chaque caresse, ce qui fit sourire le plus vieux qui le serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Je vais devoir te laisser. Sinon je n'arriverais plus à me contrôler. »

Ichigo fit une moue boudeuse qu'il trouva absolument adorable mais il préféra se priver. Aller trop vite serait une erreur.

« Déjà ? Tu ne veux pas rester plus longtemps ? Je serais absent tout le week-end et... »

Un doigt se posa sur les lèvres encore rouge alors que le corps se détacha avec regret du cocon si doux. « Je ne préfère pas puis... nous avons tout notre temps non ? Pourquoi se presser et le regretter ensuite ? » Sa main libre farfouilla les poches de son pantalon pour sortir un bout de papier. N'ayant pas de stylo sur lui, il se tourna vers le comptoir de la cuisine et s'y dirigea d'un pas lent. Il griffonna dessus et tendit le billet.

« Mon numéro. N'hésites pas à m'appeler, je te répondrais la seconde suivante. »

« Tu peux compter sur moi. »

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et ils s'enlacèrent pour enfin se quitter. La porte d'entrée se ferma doucement et Ichigo posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, un sourire heureux.

_A suivre..._


	7. Chapitre 7

**Petites notes de "Moi" :**

Et bien le bonjour tout le monde =) Voici la suite des aventures trépidantes de nos chers étudiants. Oui enfin sans l'action ~ Le chapitre 8 ne sera par contre peut-être pas publié vendredi prochain, possible que la semaine prochaine je me réserverai de la pure détente hors de mon chez moi. Ce chapitre est légèrement plus long que les précédents. En espérant que ça vous plaira toujours, à la revoyure =)

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing :** Shinji x Ichigo

**Disclaimers :** Pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo

**Genre :** Romance / Amitié

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Ceux qui passent une fin de semaine d'enfer**

_**Le vendredi matin**_

Grimmjow sorti de la salle de bain, habillé et propre comme un sou neuf. La douce odeur du petit-déjeuner taquina ses narines. Les volets étaient ouverts, comme les fenêtres, laissant entrer la fraîcheur du matin, seul moment de la journée où c'était assez vivable.

Serviette sur la tête, ses mains frottant ses cheveux, son regard s'attarda sur la silhouette qui servait le café dans les bols et sortait le pain grillé. Le musicien haussa un sourcil puis un sourire narquois s'afficha tout en s'approchant du rouquin. Il remarqua rapidement le sourire béat sur les lèvres de celui-ci alors qu'il se retournait pour poser les tartines sur la table.

« Mais que vois-je... »

La voix joyeuse parvint au jeune homme qui fixa son colocataire, son sourire n'ayant pas disparu. Sur le moment, Grimm' eût envie d'éclater de rire. Cette tête d'ahuri si rare sur Ichigo était vraiment trop comique. Mais malgré tout, la curiosité était trop forte. Il voulait à tout prix savoir ce qui mettait son ami dans un tel état d'euphorie. Il n'hésita pas à demander :

« Tu as gagné au loto ou quoi ? »

L'autre rit à sa question et il fit un non de la tête. Ils s'assirent face à face. Le bleuté continuait de fixer son vis à vis, cherchant une réponse dans son regard. Il hésitait sur plusieurs évènements : le départ ce soir auprès de sa famille. En y réfléchissant bien, même si il en était heureux, il ne pensait pas que ça irait jusqu'à une telle joie, sinon elle aurait été présente depuis la nouvelle. Aurait-il réussi à terminer sa thèse sur Van Gogh ? Oui là non plus, se serait plus du soulagement que de l'euphorie, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Puis il eût comme une illumination. Il se leva, fixant toujours son ami, puis se dirigea vers la chambre de celui-ci. Il l'ouvrit à la volée, mais il ne vit personne. La chambre était propre et rangée : lit fait, bouquins sur la bibliothèque, vêtements dans l'armoire. Absolument rien qui ne trainait et encore moins le voisin dans son lit.

Il revient l'air encore plus curieux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il posa ses bras sur la table puis le questionna, inquisiteur :

« Bon sang, mais, tu vas me dire une bonne fois pour toute pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille ! »

Ichigo, tartine dans la bouche, perdit son sourire à la question presque agressive. Il mâcha son pain, tranquillement et ses lèvres s'étirèrent une nouvelle pour annoncer gaiement :

« Hier soir, il m'a embrassé. »

Deux yeux bleus, ronds comme des soucoupes, s'enracinèrent dans ceux ambrés. Il ne faisait pas cette face d'abruti heureux juste pour un baiser ? Ce n'était pas possible... Il se demandait si il ne se foutait pas de lui. Pour Grimmjow c'était une évidence, même si Hirako n'était pas sous la couette, ils ont dû passer à l'acte. Un sourire amusé, pervers de surcroît, donna la chaire de poule à son ami.

« Alors, tu étais dessus ou dessous ? »

L'ami en question s'empourpra gravement, s'étouffant avec son pain grillé légèrement beurré. Il attrapa sa serviette et s'essuya les lèvres. Il respira calmement, tentant de retrouver son calme. Cet idiot n'avait fait que rendre son imagination des plus fantasques. Il fixait le liquide noir et chaud. Ses joues devinrent encore bien plus rouge qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Imaginer son corps contre le sien, son souffle contre sa peau, son odeur s'incrustant sur la sienne, leurs gémissements flottant dans la chambre comme une mélodie, le bruit des draps qui se froissent...

_« Stop ! »_

Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il s'arrête là, surtout vu la tête de Grimm' complètement éberlué. Enfin, plutôt en train d'avoir son fou rire, plié en deux sous la table maintenant.

« Quoi ? », s'énerva le peintre.

L'autre continuait de rire, à en perdre le souffle. Il mit une bonne minute pour se calmer. Ichigo, désemparé, avait repris son pain qu'il trempa dans le café. Il se doutait que se taire serait plus efficace. Mais aussi... Se mettre dans un tel état pour un simple baiser. Et pourtant, il avait eu l'impression d'être transporté, électrisé. Dire qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça auprès d'Hime il y a quatre ans, lors de leur premier baiser serait un mensonge. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Tout comme leur première nuit d'amour. Un échange de sentiments, de douceur mais aussi de douleur : celle d'aimer.

Il préféra arrêter ses réflexions, Grimmjow le fixant toujours avec cet air amusé qui commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs.

« Tu es trop mignon tu sais ça ? Tu m'étonnes que l'autre il a craqué ! »

Ils terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner dans une ambiance joyeuse : jurons, taquineries et autres mots tout aussi agréables les uns que les autres. C'est avec le sourire qu'ils prirent le chemin de la faculté, accompagnés de Shuhei et de Renji aux côtés d'une jeune fille, petite, brune aux cheveux courts. Il leur présenta en tant que Rukia Kuchiki, étudiante en Musique. Son point fort : sa voix. D'après le rouge tatoué, elle chantait le soir dans un bar estudiantin. Et ce n'était pas celui où Grimmjow avait l'habitude d'aller le vendredi soir mais un dans les quartiers nord de la ville.

Shuhei donna un coup d'épaule à Ichigo et avec le sourire, il fit signe de la tête de regarder derrière eux. Ce qu'il fit et s'amusa en voyant Rukia et Renji se taquinaient. Était-ce une idée où étaient-ils attirés l'un par l'autre ? Il préféra les laisser se débrouiller, estimant qu'ils étaient assez matures pour édifier leur futur couple. Enfin couple si il y aurait.

Ils se séparèrent, chacun partant dans son département. Seul Shuhei accompagna Kurosaki jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent dans leurs salles respectives. Le roux se dirigea vers le foyer et acheta un café. Il se dirigea vers le premier étage et s'adossa au mur près de sa salle, toujours fermée. Il buvait son café, tranquillement. Les étudiants passaient et repassaient en riant, ou en lisant un de leurs bouquins, discutant de tout et de rien. Il jeta un œil discret sur la fenêtre face à lui et de loin, il vit une silhouette blonde qu'il connaissait trop bien. Curieux, il s'approcha de la vitre et le vit s'immobiliser et parler à un homme qui lui semblait être le professeur qu'ils avaient croisé la semaine d'avant à la cafétéria. Ils discutaient, mais vu la distance, il ne pouvait distinguer les expressions sur les visages et encore moins leurs lèvres pour décrypter les paroles. Inconsciemment, le gobelet entre ses doigts se tordit sous la colère et l'incompréhension.

_« On s'est à peine échangés un baiser et je suis déjà jaloux... _»

A cette constatation mentale, il émit un soupir et jeta le gobelet vide dans la poubelle la plus proche.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'un professeur de musique fait dans le département des Arts ? Serait-il venu pour parler spécialement à Hirako ? »_

« Alors Kurosaki ? Vous comptez entrer dans la salle ou continuer de regarder par la fenêtre ? »

Surpris, il sursauta et se tourna vers son professeur d'Art. Kyouraku Shunsui. Il le trouvait sympathique et surtout compétent. Il appréciait ses cours et sa disponibilité. De plus, malgré la phrase, il savait que le sourire qu'affichait l'homme ne montrait aucunement de l'animosité.

Le peintre sourit, jetant un dernier regard à l'extérieur. Les deux protagonistes avaient disparu. Il entra dans la salle et s'installa à sa place habituelle. Son matériel posé sur la table à ses côtés, il entendit du bruit sur le chevalet à sa gauche. Il vit qu'Ulquiorra se préparait pour le cours. Avec une légère amertume, il le salua, ce qui surpris le brun qui lui sourit à son tour. Sourit ? Le roux n'échangea pas plus de mots et écouta attentivement le projet du jour, qui deviendrait celui aussi de la semaine suivante.

« Je veux que vous m'exposiez un sentiment. N'importe lequel, tant qu'il vous ressemble. Prenez votre temps, vous aurez jusqu'à mercredi prochain pour le terminer. Sinon, dites-moi comment avance votre thèse sur Van Gogh. »

Ichigo avait déjà perdu le fil. Il n'entendait pas les diverses questions de ses camarades ni les réponses, évasives soit, du professeur. Son esprit était perturbé : entre le fait qu'il voulait connaître la raison pour laquelle les deux blonds se connaissaient et le fait que Schiffer lui parle comme si de rien n'était, le mettaient en rogne.

« Kurosaki. Je vous trouve distrait aujourd'hui ! Avez-vous des soucis quelconques ? Où êtes-vous malade ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête négativement et s'excusa d'être si étourdi pour se plonger dans la tache qui devait être achevée pour la semaine suivante. Il oublia la présence à ses côtés et fit abstraction de la discussion entre Hirako et Urahara pour rester concentré.

A la fin de la pause déjeuner, il se leva et prit uniquement son portefeuille.

« Kurosaki, je peux te parler ? »

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa devant la porte de l'entrée de la salle et sorti, acquiesçant de la tête. Il l'attendit au couloir où les camarades se dirigeaient soit à l'extérieur de la faculté ou alors vers la cafétéria.

« Je suppose que c'est pour me parler de dimanche dernier ? »

Ichigo n'avait pas envie de passer par quatre chemins. Il voulait rejoindre ses amis et déjeuner. Attendre que l'après-midi se passe et ensuite finir de préparer ses affaires pour partir durant ces deux jours sans penser à rien. Puis, même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il possédait une légère âcreté envers le brun qui s'adossa au mur à ses côtés.

« Oui. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer. Jaggerjack semble s'en être occupé. »

Le roux ne tourna pas son visage pour le regarder, seuls ses yeux observèrent la silhouette à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas réellement comment agir. A part l'écouter. Mais devait-il réellement prendre la défense de l'un ou de l'autre ? Ce serait se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas. Le mieux, pensa-t-il, était de rester neutre pour l'instant. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'ainsi, ça aiderait son ami à tirer un trait complet sur l'homme brun avec ce petit air de gothique.

La voix grave et calme de l'étudiant transperça le brouhaha de la foule qui passait et repassait devant eux sans les héler. Ils n'étaient pas seuls mais personne ne les dérangeait.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'au bout d'une nuit, il tomberait amoureux de moi. »

Il s'arrêta et vu que son interlocuteur restait muet, il se décida à continuer :

« Passer un bon moment, voilà seulement ce qui m'est passé par la tête. En plus... il ne me déplait pas du tout physiquement. J'ai trouvé notre nuit très agréable. »

Le peintre émit une légère grimace. Il espérait que son voisin ne détaillerait pas leur nuit. Il en avait déjà eu un aperçu par son ami. Mais il avait évité les détails. Ce qui lui avait parfaitement convenu. Et cela semblait aussi convenir à son interlocuteur qui marqua un moment de silence, comme si il cherchait ses mots. Ichigo s'impatientait. Il avait bien envie d'aller retrouver ses amis pour déjeuner et passer à autre chose.

« Écoute... Si tu veux, je dis à Grimmjow que tu veux lui parler d'accord ? Je n'ai absolument pas envie de me mêler de votre histoire. »

Le regard émeraude s'arrêta sur celui ambre, d'abord étonné et ensuite rassuré.

« Je veux bien. Ton ami est trop impulsif, j'ai pas pu finir ce que j'avais à dire la dernière fois. »

Le roux se mit à rire doucement, pas surpris par cette révélation. Il connaissait assez le bleuté pour bien imaginer la scène.

« En tout cas, je tenterais pour dimanche après-midi. »

« Pas avant ? »

« Non, désolé. Vu qu'il n'avait pas trop le moral, je l'embarque avec moi chez mes parents à partir de ce soir. J'espère que ça ne te gênes pas, mais, je ne parlerais de toi que samedi au soir ou dimanche matin. Je ne veux pas gâcher notre week-end. »

Le brun ne protesta pas et il le laissa filer vers la cafétéria. Se joindre à eux serait de trop. Pas le bienvenu non plus. Il retourna dans la salle de cours pour manger son repas.

Plusieurs mètres plus loin, dans une salle bondée d'affamés, un petit groupe de jeunes gens, accompagnés cette fois-ci d'une jeune femme brune du nom de Rukia et une aux long cheveux verts – à force Ichigo se demandait si il attirait les personnes au couleur de cheveux assez peu habituel – d'une cambrure totalement différente de la chanteuse de cabaret. Elle était assise aux côtés de Grimmjow, tenant son bras de façon possessive. Là le rouquin avait un peu de mal à comprendre la situation, mais il savait qu'il aurait le temps de poser la question à son ami en temps voulu.

La pause déjeuner passa très vite. Entre taquineries et amusement, la fin du repas fut conclue par le retour en cours de chacun des membres qui espérait que l'après-midi passerait assez vite. Peut-être que cela avait été plus long pour certain mais pas pour l'orangé et le bleuté, qui, arrivaient à leur appartement, s'acharnaient sur les toiles d'Ichigo pour les recouvrir convenablement. Leur sac pour le week-end prêt et les peintures protégées, le téléphone portable de Kurosaki sonna.

« Ah papa c'est toi ? Tu arrives vers quelle heure ? »

« Bientôt fiston. Dans dix minutes je serais devant la résidence, vous m'attendez en bas ? »

« D'accord. On descendra dans cinq minutes. »

Après avoir raccroché, Grimmjow, son sac à l'épaule, transporta trois des toiles et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Son ami l'arrêta.

« Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes. J'ai juste un truc à faire et j'arrive. »

L'autre lui sourit et acquiesça de la tête, s'engouffrant dans le couloir, suivi d'Ichigo qui ouvrit la porte des escaliers. Devant la port de l'appartement, le peintre prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte d'Hirako, doucement. Face au silence, il tapa une seconde fois et il soupira, comprenant que le blond devait encore être à l'université.

Il retourna dans le salon et se saisit de son portable de nouveau cherchant le numéro de l'écrivain dans son répertoire. Il hésita quelques secondes puis il l'appela. Il tomba de suite sur le répondeur de son petit-ami – en fait il savait pas réellement si il pouvait l'interpréter ainsi après un seul baiser – . Le message le fit sourire puis il se décida de lui en laisser un, même si il n'aimait pas parler dans le vide.

« Bonjour Shinji. C'est Ichigo. Je voulais juste savoir si ça allait. Je t'ai aperçu à la fac de loin et... » Il s'arrêta. Devait-il lui en parler ? Ou attendre dimanche à son retour ? Il opta pour la seconde. « On va partir. Je voulais te dire au revoir. Et à dimanche si tu veux bien. » Il ferma le clapet, son cœur battant à vive allure. Il mit son sac sur le dos, prit la dernière toile en main et attrapa les clés de l'appartement, après avoir vérifié que le gaz était fermé,les fenêtres aussi, pour refermer derrière lui et prendre l'ascenseur. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, son colocataire l'attendait, toiles posées contre sa jambe.

« Il ne va pas tarder je pense. Tu as pu faire ce que tu voulais ? »

« Oui c'est bon. Au fait... Cette Neliel Del Machintrucschank, tu l'as rencontré comment ? »

« Dis Nell... C 'est plus court et moins compliqué à prononcer. », répondit-il en riant. « Nous avons une bonne partie des cours ensemble et je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle a décidé de me harceler. Bon j'avoue que c'est un canon et ça ne me gêne pas spécialement. »

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil puis rit avec lui, regardant la route.

« Vous avez déjà fait la danse du singe ? »

« La danse de quoi ? », fit-il incrédule.

« Bha, tu sais, sous la couette... »

« Tu appelles ça comme ça ? » Un nouvel éclat de rire termina sa question et sa main tapota l'épaule de son ami. « Non pas jusque là. Et je me demande si je ne devrais pas céder. Au moins, ça me permettrait d'oublier. »

Le peintre remarqua l'air sombre qu'affichait Grimmjow aux derniers mots. Il savait que cette histoire avec Ulquiorra l'avait bien plus perturbé que ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'était contagieux. Ichigo ressentait presque la douleur de son ami, et à part l'inviter chez ses parents – chez qui il espérait que tout se passerait bien – il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour l'aider. Lui dire que le brun voulait le voir pour discuter ? Non dimanche, il le lui dirait dimanche matin au réveil. Il voulait qu'il profite de ces quelques jours de détente.

Le soleil commençait enfin à taper moins fort. La circulation devint légèrement plus fluide. Les gens passaient près d'eux sans les voir. Une voiture s'arrêta contre le trottoir et la vitre côté passager descendit.

« Hey les jeunes, un coup de main où je vous ouvre uniquement le coffre ? »

Un sourire enfantin orna les lèvres du plus jeune qui posa ses mains sur la portière.

« P'pa ! » Un simple mot qui reflétait la joie. Il avait l'impression de ne pas les avoir vu depuis des mois. « Pas la peine ! L'arrière suffira ! On a pris juste le minimum. »

Ichigo ouvrit la porte arrière. Grimmjow fit glisser sur la moquette de la voiture les toiles et s'installa à son tour, posant son sac à ses côtés.

« Bonjour Monsieur Kurosaki. »

Isshin se retourna et tendit la main pour le saluer alors que la portière côté passager claqua en se refermant avec un un cliquetis pour la ceinture.

« Appelles-moi Isshin. Grimmjow Jaggerjack si je ne me trompe pas ? »

Le bleuté, un peu gêné, confirma par un signe de tête en acceptant la main qu'il serra dans la sienne. Isshin fut amusé par la réaction de l'étudiant, le trouvant plus timide que ce que son fils lui avait dit au téléphone. Il ne s'en pré occupa pas, mettant cela sur le compte de la fin de la semaine acharnée qu'ils avaient du avoir et aussi de se retrouver chez des inconnus. Il était resté assez surpris par la demande d'Ichigo. Depuis le lycée, il n'avait invité plus personne à dormir à la maison familiale. Sa femme et lui, avaient été fous de joie en apprenant l'arrivée du colocataire et ami de leur fils. Avait-il enfin réussi à oublier sa peine de cœur ? S'était-il enfin un peu plus ouvert ?

Le trajet s'effectua dans la bonne humeur malgré la chaleur et les embouteillages pour sortir du centre ville. Mais le reste du voyage se passa avec une circulation fluide et la climatisation qui emplissait l'intérieur d'une douce fraicheur. Ce fut un bon quart d'heure après que la voiture se gara devant le garage d'une maison à étage, modeste. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors que les trois hommes sortaient de la voiture avec les sacs et les toiles. Des cheveux longs châtains clairs couraient vers les silhouettes.

« Grand frère Ichi ! »

Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines, mais lorsqu'il se retourna et vit sa petite sœur courir vers lui, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait encore grandi et qu'elle devenait de plus en plus jolie. Il serait bientôt obligé de faire le rôle du grand frère protecteur aux futurs prétendants. Quoique Karin pourrait le faire sans soucis...

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça, déposant un baiser sur son front. Les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'entrée, Karin, toujours si peu expressive, s'écarta pour les laisser entrer. Par contre, Masaki sourit et enlaça son fils.

« J'ai l'impression que tu n'arrêtes pas de grandir. »

« Je peux te jurer que depuis mon départ je n'ai pas pris un centimètre. M'man, ma croissance est finie ! »

« Oh serait-ce moi qui rapetisse ? », elle marqua une pause, regardant son fils d'un air hésitant. « C'est bien comme cela que l'on dit non ? »

La question fit rire Ichigo et sa mère alors que celle-ci s'approcha de Grimmjow, resté sur le seuil de la porte, préférant ne pas gêner leur moment de retrouvailles.

« Bonjour. Vous devez être Grimmjow ? »

Le bleuté hocha la tête tout en répondant au sourire de la jeune femme blonde. Elle était encore plus belle que sur la toile de son ami. De grands yeux ambres – maintenant il savait de qui tirait le physique d'Ichigo, mise à part son froncement de sourcils et sa couleur de cheveux – doux, de magnifiques cheveux blond vénitiens, une taille svelte mais bien formée vu la poitrine saillante que l'on pouvait apercevoir malgré le chemiser d'un rose pâle. Grimm ' était comme hypnotisé par la femme qui ne semblait absolument pas avoir une quarantaine d'année.

« Enchanté de vous connaître Madame Kurosaki. Merci pour votre invitation. » Il prit la main de la jeune femme pour y déposer sur le dos, un baiser. Ichigo resta muet face à une telle politesse qui n'existait plus depuis bien longtemps. Il espérait tout de même que son ami ne draguerait pas sa mère. Surtout que ça fonctionnait vu la petite rougeur sur les joues de sa génitrice qui se tourna vers lui, sa main sur son cou.

« Ichi, ton ami est vraiment adorable. »

« Peut-être, mais, tu restes encore ma femme. Vilain garnement, lâche sa main ! »

Isshin marmonnait, attrapant la taille de sa femme et l'entraînant avec lui dans la maison sans avoir oublié de donner une petite tape sur la tête du violoniste. Les deux jeunes hommes rirent de bon cœur face à cette jalousie. Karin soupira et l'orangé remarqua que, plus les années passées, plus elle devenait belle. Ce physique à la fois sombre mais des plus féminins. Qui aurait pu le croire il y a encore quelques années lorsqu'elle avait ce carré ? Maintenant ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient presque au milieu du dos, raide. Ses yeux bruns semblaient transpercer quiconque qui oserait toucher à ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Elle devait facilement attirer, tout comme Yuzu, les lycéens. Mais avec son caractère de cochon, il se doutait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre pour ses problèmes de cœur.

Après la fin des salutations, tout le monde se trouva dans le salon, discutant des études, aussi bien la faculté que le lycée, de la clinique que son père, fier, réussissait à gérer sans problèmes grâce à l'aide de Masaki et de Yuzu qui avait décidé, plus tard, de prendre le relais du cabinet d'Isshin. Il n'y avait que Karin qui doutait encore, hésitant entre les forces de l'ordre ou le Droit Civil. Vu la réaction des personnes présentes, mis à part Grimmjow qui ne pouvait aucunement le savoir, aucun n'était au courant des projets d'avenir de l'adolescente.

« Il y a un problème ? », dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcil qui semblait battre le record de celui d'Ichigo selon le bleuté.

Le dîner fut vite servi et chacun prit son temps : mangeant et parlant toujours de tout et de rien. Ce fut deux bonnes heures plus tard que les deux étudiants se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du rouquin, déballant leurs affaires du sac et pour se mettre à l'aise. Les sacs dans un coin de la chambre, la fenêtre ouverte laissant la fraicheur de la nuit aérer la pièce, les rideaux se mouvant lentement, un futon posé sur le sol près du lit d'Ichigo, la lampe de chevet sur le bureau allumée, répandant une douce lumière tamisée, les deux jeunes hommes discutaient à voix basse tout en rangeant.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne voudras pas dormir sur le lit ? »

« T'en fais pas, ton futon semble très confortable. Au fait, comment a fait ton père pour réussir à séduire une femme comme ta mère ! En plus, ils se dévorent presque des yeux encore. Incroyable. Je n'ai aucune chance ! », avoua-t-il avec une moue boudeuse qui fit rire le plus petit qui lui donna, avec son pied nu, un coup sur l'épaule. « 'Tain mais même ici tu me martyrises ! »

Ils rirent de plus belle alors qu'une sonnerie de portable – Velonica de Aqua Timez, juste histoire de rester dans le sujet – les tirèrent de leur euphorie du moment. L'orangé se jeta sur son téléphone qui se trouvait sur son bureau et décrocha, à moitié allongé sur le lit et le haut du corps dans le vide.

« Allô ? »

Grimm' éclata de rire en voyant l'équilibriste et le sourire idiot qu'il afficha lorsqu'il regarda l'écran pour voir qui l'appelait. Il n'eût pas besoin de dessin pour comprendre que c 'était le blondinet de la porte d'à côté.

« C'est quoi cette voix bizarre ? »

« Ah c 'est parce que je suis en équilibre, attends ! »

Hirako était enfin rentré chez lui. Assis sur son fauteuil, face à la véranda, il afficha une expression fatiguée mais aussi curieuse à la voix à moitié étouffée à l'autre bout du fil. Il entendit du bruit : un bruit étouffé contre quelqu'un et des rires.

Il avait eu une rude journée. Entre les cours et le fait de s'être rendu en ville à la maison d'édition pour voir où son bouquin en était l'avait littéralement épuisé. Sur le chemin du retour, il avait croisé ses amis qui l'avaient invité à boire un verre en espérant qu'il ait une réponse favorable.

Il avait oublié de rallumer son portable, il l'avait fait au moment où il avait fini de prendre sa douche pour se prélasser sur son fauteuil. Il fut surpris d'entendre la voix d'Ichigo sur le répondeur, mais ravi. Il en avait profité pour vérifier si le numéro était toujours bon et il avait décidé d'entendre enfin sa voix. Cet idiot de roux lui avait manqué.

« Tu sais, dans l'immeuble tout le monde sait que vous n'êtes pas présent. »

« Ah bon pourquoi ? »

« Il n'y a pas un seul bruit... »

« Enfoiré ! »

Une autre voix, plus lointaine, répondit :

« Comme si on foutait le bordel tous les soirs ! »

« Bingo ! », répondit le blond en riant. « Au fait, Ichi, tu passeras me voir dimanche à ton retour ? »

« Oui. En fait... » La phrase fut coupée par un claquement de porte. Shinji supposa qu'il avait mis le poteau électrique au dehors de la chambre, ce qui le rassura. « Je suis passé te voir avant qu'on ne parte. Mais tu n'étais pas là. »

L'écrivain confirma en expliquant sa dure journée alors que Kurosaki, assis contre la porte de la chambre, n'écouta qu'à moitié le récit. Dans sa tête, il se souvint du matin où il avait aperçu le professeur et son petit-ami dans les jardins de la fac discuter.

« Je vois que tu te reposes bien. Tu leur as offert les toiles ? »

« Oui... » Il ré ouvrit la porte, laissant son ami revenir dans la chambre en boudant et marmonnant. « Ils ont dit que j'avais fait beaucoup de progrès. Ma mère et Yuzu ont pleuré, mon père m'a félicité et Karin m'a fait un sourire que je ne connaissais pas mais qui m'a conforté dans le choix de vérifier ses fréquentations masculines plus tard pour éviter qu'elle tombe sur un abruti. »

« T'as pas à t'inquiéter, elle a de la répartie la petite ! », admit le musicien en s'allongeant sur le futon.

« C'est pas une raison ! », contesta le peintre en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment jusqu'à se souhaiter une bonne nuit. Après avoir éteint la lumière, les deux jeunes hommes se couchèrent.

* * *

_A suivre..._

**P.S de l'auteur :** Je viens de découvrir la barre horizontale... Mieux tard que jamais xD_  
_


	8. Chapitre 8

**Petites notes de "Moi" :**

Bonjour à tous et toutes. Cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas poster vu que j'ai pris une bonne semaine de détente chez des amis. Donc, avec seulement un jour d'avance x), je poste ce huitième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant même si il ne s'y passe pas grand chose xD Le prochain sera plus intéressant, promis !

Mis à part ça, je pense que la fic comptera maximum 15 chapitres. Cependant, comme j'ai quelques idées différentes pour la fin, je risque de mettre un peu plus de temps pour publier la suite - bha vi va bien falloir que je me décide à choisir xD-.

Sur ce bonne lecture =)

* * *

Rating : T

Pairing : Shinji x Ichigo / Grimmjow x ?

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Famille**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Ceux qui se détendent et ceux qui s'affrontent**

_**Le samedi**_

Ichigo et Grimmjow se levèrent assez tardivement au point que ce fut le déjeuner et non le petit-déjeuner qui les attendait dans la cuisine. Ils déjeunèrent en famille, la bonne humeur toujours présente avec une petite touche d'émotions pour le roux lorsque, à la fin du repas, il se dirigea dans le salon pour apercevoir les tableaux qu'il avait peint, accrochés au mur. Grimmjow, derrière lui, enlaça les épaules de son cadet et l'embarqua avec lui à la clinique où ils furent disputés par Isshin qui refusa leur aide. Ils étaient en repos, en aucune façon, il accepterait. C'est Yuzu, qui, avec le sourire mais un ton qui se devait ferme, les jeta hors du cabinet médical.

« Malgré ses airs, Yuzu peut faire peur. Mais elle est si mignonne avec sa blouse blanche »

Il reçu un coup sur la tête.

« De toute façon, Karin c'est plus mon style ! »

Un autre coup sur la tête.

« Ok, ok ! Ta mère reste la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vu. De toute façon, elle a déjà conquis mon cœur. »

Un troisième coup sur la tête bien plus fort que les deux autres qui firent chanceler le bleuté.

« Tu as fini espèce de pervers ! Je te ramène plus chez moi, c'est fini ! »

Grimm' rit, sa main frottant sa touffe bleue énergiquement pour faire passer la douleur. C'est qu'il frappait fort le rouquin ! C'était de famille, il en était sûr ! Tous un peu dingues, comme il aimait.

Il l'observa et le suivit jusqu'à la villa où il composait un numéro sur un clavier d'un téléphone sans fil. Le musicien s'assit sur une chaise. Il n'était pas chez lui et il connaissait un minimum de politesse pour ne pas se promener seul dans la maison. Sauf pour se rendre à la salle d'eau ou aux toilettes évidemment – même si plus d'une fois il avait taquiné le rouquin pour qu'il l'accompagne.

« Salut Chad, c'est Ichigo. »

Le bleuté suivit la conversation banale du début pour en arriver jusqu'à une sortie pour l'après-midi et ce, jusqu'au soir si la motivation y était. Il allait donc rencontrer les amis de son colocataire.

« Super, alors on se retrouve chez toi ? ….. Génial, on arrive dans quelques minutes, le temps de se préparer et le trajet. »

Le rouquin fit un clin d'œil à son ami et ils montèrent les escaliers deux à deux jusqu'à la chambre où ils prirent le nécessaire pour leur sortie. Arrivés à l'extérieur, Ichigo en profita pour parler un peu de Chad, Ishida et Tatsuki à Grimmjow, pour ne pas qu'il se sente tombé des nues lorsqu'ils seraient à l'appartement du mexicain.

Le temps était au beau fixe. Des nuages blancs passaient par-ci et par-là mais n'aggravait en rien, ni la température, ni les rayons du soleil. Un jour de printemps chaud et agréable. Les rues n'étaient pas bondées, ça leur changeait de leur quartier estudiantin où la foule leur donnait parfois la nausée.

Chaussés de mocassins, de pantalons amples mais assez classes, de débardeurs et des lunettes de soleil, les deux jeunes hommes ne passaient pas inaperçus. Des adolescentes les regardaient du coin de l'œil, pouffant de rire ou rougissant à leur vue. L'orangé faisait comme si il ne les voyait pas mais le bleuté s'en amusait, faisant des regards approbateurs ou des petits signes de la main qui rendait les jeunes filles hystériques.

Ce fut un bon quart d'heure plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent dans le quartier de Chad. Ils tapèrent à la porte et entrèrent, se déchaussant.

« Bonjour tout …. »

« I-chi-go »

C'est un Keigo Asano, larmes aux yeux, bras tendus vers le peintre qui courre, se jetant sur le jeune homme – enfin c'était son idée de départ – pour rencontrer le mur en pleine face, ratant sa cible, ou plutôt, sa cible l'esquivant – et je peux vous dire que Keigo est plutôt dans un sale état, enfin son nez surtout-. Grimmjow regarda le brun avec un sourcil relevé.

_« C'est qui ce débile ? _»

Quelques minutes plus tard -et quelques soins de secours-, le petit groupe de cinq personnes se retrouvèrent assis dans le petit salon du mexicain. Énumérons un peu : Chad, le mexicain avec ses mèches cachant une partie de ses yeux noirs, une taille gigantesque avec des muscles saillants, ressemblant plus à un gros nounours qu'à une brute malgré la première impression que l'on pourrait se faire ; Mizuiro, un jeune homme brun qui ressemble à un ange mais qui est un véritable dragueur ; Keigo, châtain, légèrement plus grand que le dernier cité plus haut qui a un complexe avec sa sœur et ensuite nos deux étudiants à la faculté d'Art. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, attendant l'arrivée de Tatsuki et d'Ishida. A l'entente du nom de la jeune fille, Grimmjow sourit.

« Laisse tomber vieux, cette fille est pire que tous les voyous de la ville. », évoqua Keigo d'un air désespéré.

« Uhu ? Je ne pensais pas que la meilleure amie d'Ichigo serait une violente... »

« Et encore... Violente est un bas mot... Je dirais plutôt un démon. » argumenta le brun aux cheveux mi-longs.

Les yeux bleus s'ancrèrent dans ceux marrons de son interlocuteur du nom de Keigo qui arborait un visage grave, soutenu par un sentiment d'effroi. Grimmjow déglutit et imagina la jeune femme avec une apparence autre qu'humaine ou plutôt... une tête de voyou avec les cheveux en pointe, décolorés, des piercings un peu partout et un sourire de démon. Les autres les regardèrent, désespérés, par leur comportement des plus ridicules. Surtout que Tatsuki n'allait pas tarder et elle n'apprécierait sûrement pas la comparaison démoniaque. Et évidemment, comme quand on parle du loup, celui-ci montre sa queue. Elle entra, suivi d'Ishida, les deux qui manquaient à l'appel. Seule Inoue n'avait pas été invitée. Ichigo, soupira de soulagement, il ne voulait pas encore l'affronter. Beaucoup trop tôt pour lui.

L'après-midi se passa dans la bonne humeur. Chacun faisait connaissance avec le violoniste qui expliqua sa passion pour la guitare, chose que l'orangé n'était absolument pas au courant. Ils parlèrent musique, télévision et bien d'autres sujets qui leur firent oublier les heures qui défilèrent à une allure folle. Pris sur le fait, Ichigo appela sa famille pour les prévenir qu'ils dîneraient chez leur ami et commanda ensuite des pizzas. La soirée se déroula aussi rapidement que l'après-midi et ce fut tardivement, que les deux étudiants quittèrent l'assemblée, épuisés. Ils rentrèrent à pied et chuchotèrent sur le chemin, pour ne pas réveiller les braves gens qui dormaient; pour ne pas, eux-mêmes, s'endormir sur le chemin, calés ans le coin d'une rue, éméchés et considérés comme des clochards de première zone ou encore des jeunes alcooliques.

_**Le lendemain**_

« Les jeunes, vous avez bien vérifié que vous n'avez rien oublié ? »

Les deux en question vérifièrent leurs sacs. Vu leur état, à moitié dans le coaltar, ils s'y remirent une seconde fois avant de descendre à la cuisine pour prendre le déjeuner, la faim n'étant pas trop en rendez-vous à cause de la petite fête de la veille. Le temps était par contre à l'orage : l'air était lourd, le ciel blanc gris et au loin, on apercevait les nuages noirs qui approchaient de la ville à grand pas. Quelques gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur le sol et les fenêtres des maisons, laissant des traces de terre.

« Nous devons avoir des parapluies en plus... », pensa Masaki en regardant par la fenêtre après avoir fini la vaisselle.

« Ne t'en fais pas maman, papa nous laissera devant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. On aura même pas cinq mètres à faire à pied. »

Grimm' confirma par un signe de tête alors qu'il expliquait à Karin comment se positionner pour donner un coup du droit du tonnerre, qu'elle réussit à la perfection lorsque le bleuté se retrouva acculé contre la cuisinière, sa main sur sa joue marmonnant que la petite brune n'avait plus rien à apprendre sur la manière de combattre et qu'elle devait sûrement très bien s'entendre avec Tatsuki. Yuzu posa un sac de glaçons sur la joue, évitant de rire pour ne pas vexer l'étudiant.

Lorsqu'ils récupérèrent les sacs pour tout ranger dans la voiture, Ichigo se souvint de la proposition qu'il avait fait à Ulquiorra. Il avait complètement oublié de prévenir Grimmjow à ce sujet, bien trop détendu pour y penser. Il prit son téléphone portable et envoya un message rapide à son petit-ami, le prévenant de son arrivée dans maximum deux heures. Il parlerait à Grimm' lors de leur arrivée à l'appartement. Il se voyait mal d'en discuter dans la voiture avec son père à côté. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se mit à réfléchir sur la réaction de sa famille si il leur annonçait sa préférence pour un homme dans son cœur en ce moment. Il préféra ne pas y penser et salua sa mère et ses sœurs, leur promettant de revenir les voir avant le début des examens semestriels.

Sur le chemin du retour, la pluie ruisselait sur le pare-brise et les orages s'entendirent au loin, s'approchant de plus en plus de la ville. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à arriver à bon port. Une bonne poigne de main et une embrassade, les deux étudiants entrèrent dans la résidence universitaire presque trempés.

« Saleté de temps ! »

Grimmjow marmonnait sur le mauvais temps lorsque la clé s'enfonça dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit et les sacs restèrent devant l'entrée pour ne pas tremper le sol.

« C'est bon on est au chaud maintenant. »

« Ouais... J'ai la flemme de tout ranger... », soupira le bleuté. Il se débarrassa de ses affaires mouillées pour les poser sur le porte-manteaux et les chaussures devant la porte. Le roux fit de même et le rejoignit sur le divan, ses mains sur les genoux, ses doigts s'emmêlant. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer à son ami qu'il devait se rendre chez l'étudiant brun pour qu'ils discutent. Par où commencer ?

« Grimm'. Tu sais, vendredi, avant que je vous rejoigne à la cafétéria, Ulquiorra a désiré me parler. »

Il n'eût pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que les yeux bleu électriques le fixaient. Maintenant, il avait réussi à se lancer, il ne restait plus qu'à terminer.

« Je le savais... Il m'avait dit qu'il était intéressé par ta personne. »

« Quoi ? »

Le rouquin se tourna vers son ami, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Il ne le savait pas... Et puis ça changeait quoi ? Il s'en moquait complètement, il n'était pas du tout intéressé par Ulquiorra. A part comme un camarade.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! », fit-il d'un mouvement de main dans les airs et donnant une tape sur la tête du bleuté qui grimaça.

« Mais quoi ! »

« Il veut te parler, triple idiot ! Il m'a dit que la dernière fois tu ne lui as pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer que tu avais claqué la porte ! »

« Bha ma foi, vu comme il s'est comporté en ma présence et vu ses mots je n'avais pas besoin de rester plus longtemps ! »

« Et tu n'as jamais pensé que peut-être il lui fallait plus de temps que certains pour pouvoir dire ce qu'il pense ou... enfin je ne sais pas ! Ce n'est pas toi qui m'avais dit que tu avais été bluffé l'autre soir au bar ? »

« Justement ! », il se leva, pointant la direction du bar d'un doigt, vers la fenêtre toujours fermée, comme un réflexe. Il commençait à s'énerver et le rouquin comprit que ça allait mal se terminer si il ne changeait pas le ton. « Ce n'était pas du tout le même. »

Ichigo se leva aussi, s'énervant tout autant que son colocataire. Comme quoi cela pouvait être contagieux. Surtout deux personnes aussi bornées l'une que l'autre. Et qui partent au quart de tour aussi.

« Et alors ? Tu m'as bien dit qu'il était déjà présent à ton arrivée là-bas ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a bu que des sodas lorsque tu discutais avec lui que ça signifie que quelques minutes avant, il n'avait pas bu autre chose ? Quelque chose d'alcoolisé ? »

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Il ne sentait pas du tout l'alcool et il n'y avait aucun verre d'alcool sur le comptoir ! Et puis, je pourrais savoir pourquoi ce n'est que maintenant que tu m'annonces ça ? »

Le rouquin, entra dans sa chambre et déposa son sac sur le lit, son ami sur les talons. Il déballa tout et se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bain tout en répondant à sa question, ne criant pas mais le ton était toujours sur le qui vive.

« Parce que je voulais que l'on passe un bon week-end ! Mais il semblerait que tu ne saches pas communiquer sans utiliser l'agressivité. »

Les vêtements déposés dans la corbeille de linge sale, Ichigo traversa le salon.

« Tu veux dire quoi là ? »

« Je pense que c'est assez clair non ? », sur ces mots, l'orangé attrapa ses clés dans sa veste et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je sors de là. Si tu sors, et que tu as, ne serait-ce qu'une once d'intelligence, pour rejoindre Ulquiorra chez lui pour enfin mettre les choses au clair, penses à prendre tes clés. »

La porte claqua violemment, laissant Grimmjow dans le salon de leur appartement, hébété et perdu. Par réflexe, il encercla la poignée de la porte de Shinji et l'ouvrit à la volée. Il entra d'un pas vif puis s'immobilisa une fois qu'il referma la porte derrière lui s'adossant à celle-ci. La pièce était plongée, comme la dernière fois, dans une semi obscurité. En fond sonore un groupe de jazz faisait vibrer la petite chaîne hifi avec une voix féminine peu conventionnelle mais agréable. On se serait cru en soirée, déjà le temps qui n'était pas au beau fixe avec cette averse et les éclairs qui redoublaient en intensité, Ichigo se cru être entré dans un cocon douillet, ressentant une certaine sécurité. Il observa le salon mais ne vit pas âme qui vive. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta.

« Doucement, ce n'est que moi Ichi... »

Shinji fit un pas sur le côté pour faire face à son ami et frôla sa joue de ses longs doigts fins.

« Je vous ai entendu vous disputer. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Ichigo s'immobilisa, son regard ambré ancré dans ceux chocolat. Il oublia le précédent événement, se concentrant surtout sur cette caresse sur sa joue et cette voix qui semblait n'être qu'un murmure. Ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis le jeudi soir, ils n'avaient échangé qu'un baiser, mais quel baiser ! Sur le moment, il en oublia ce qu'il avait vu dans les couloirs de la faculté, par la fenêtre et il se blottit contre lui, ses bras encerclant la taille de son « petit-ami ».

« Rien de bien grave. Juste une petite dispute qui m'a un peu mis sur les nerfs. Puis vous avez tous l'habitude de vouloir me faire sursauter en ce moment ou quoi ? »

Le blond haussa un sourcil puis sourit en coin. Sa main serra doucement le coude du roux et il le mena vers le divan gardant leur proximité.

« Bien, bien.. Vu ton humeur je vais y aller doucement... Comment s'est passé ton week-end ? »

« Euh très bien... », lui répondit-il tout en le suivant.

« Ta famille va bien ? », lui demanda Shinji, l'invitant à s'asseoir.

« Oui très bien merci et... », il s'arrêta net en entendant la porte de l'appartement d'à côté, celui qu'il louait avec Grimmjow, s'ouvrir et se refermer. « … Les toiles leur ont plu. » Il espérait que celui-ci aille voir Ulquiorra. Il avait plusieurs raisons pour le pousser ainsi, même si, le vendredi, à la pause déjeuner, il s'était senti pressé et gêné d'être l'entremetteur de leur relation. Mais les raisons seraient pourtant bienfaitrices : soit Grimmjow oublierait complètement le brun après avoir discuté et passerait à autre chose ou alors, ils entameraient une relation. Il préférait la seconde solution, car, tout ce qu'il désirait c'était que son ami puisse enfin être aimé en retour. Sauf si il se trompait sur le compte du brun aux yeux verts.

« Tant mieux... Et sache que je suis très content de te voir. » L'écrivain se pencha pour se rapprocher d'Ichigo et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa main, posée sur le tissu du canapé, se déplaça vers l'épaule du plus jeune pour l'enlacer. Surpris par le geste, le rouquin se tendit un peu, encore légèrement sur les nerfs, puis se laissa aller pour répondre au baiser tant attendu depuis leur dernière entrevue. Il avait désiré le voir depuis un bon bout de temps, ce n'était pas la peine de se prendre la tête avec tous ces derniers événements. Lui aussi, il avait le droit d'en profiter et il n'avait pas envie une seule seconde de se gêner.

Les mains du peintre glissèrent de son haut à la chemise de son vis-à-vis qu'il serra entre ses doigts. Oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas eux, le baiser devint plus passionné, à la limite du supportable pour leur respiration qui devint erratique. L'un contre l'autre, assis sur les coussins confortables, coupant le baiser pour reprendre de l'air, ils s'immobilisèrent respirant l'odeur de l'autre et s'octroyant de sa chaleur. Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence fut brisé par un orage qui fit trembler les murs.

« Tu restes dîner avec moi ? »

La voix n'était qu'un murmure, chuchoté à l'oreille. Son invitation fut acceptée d'un signe de tête. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire et au lieu de se lever, ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés précédemment : leur baiser.

_**A quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin, chez Ulquiorra Schiffer**_

Une nouvelle fois Grimmjow pu entrer dans l'immeuble sans avoir à sonner à l'interphone. Décidément, soit il avait de la chance à ce moment-là – vive le hasard – ou alors, les gens passaient leur temps à entrer et sortir de cet endroit. Mais il préféra ne pas s'en plaindre et monta tranquillement jusqu'à l'étage du brun comme si il attendait une sentence. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre que la dernière fois il avait été rapide en besogne. Toutefois, pour lui, cela avait été simple : l'étudiant en dessin s'était juste moqué de lui et avait voulu passer du bon temps.

Enfin arrivé devant la porte numéro quatre du studio, trempé faut dire vu qu'il n'avait pas pris de parapluie, l'averse s'était bien calmée mais pas assez, il tapa doucement mais fermement. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement laissant place à la silhouette fine habillée uniquement d'un pantalon en flanelle blanc.

« Bonjour... »

Le musicien essayait de calmer ses ardeurs : pas de colère ni d'amertume sinon la visite serait encore plus courte que la précédente. Il faut dire qu'à la vue du jeune homme face à lui dans cette tenue, d'autres pensées hantaient son esprit, et peu étaient catholiques.

Son interlocuteur ne lui répondit pas mais l'invita, d'un signe de main, à s'asseoir sur le divan alors qu'il disparaissait vers le petit coin cuisine pour préparer il ne savait quoi.

Après s'être assis, il se demanda si il devait commencer la communication ou patienter. Vu à quel point il se trouvait doué dans ce domaine, il opta pour le silence. Au moins là, il ne dirait pas de conneries.

« Sers-toi si tu veux. »

« Uhu ? » Le bleuté tourna son visage vers le jeune homme puis sur la table basse devant lui pour observer le service à thé qui y trônait. « Je te remercie. » Il se servit et fit de même pour son camarade à qui il tendit une tasse de thé fumant.

« Merci... » La voix fut basse et presque atone. Il l'observa ne sachant réellement plus qu'elle réaction adoptée. Le brun devant lui possédait toujours ce petit quelque chose qui lui faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure. Il avait beau eu essayer, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Même Nell, beau brin de fille – tout ce qu'un homme peut désirer il faut l'avouer – n'arrivait pas à lui faire oublier cet homme qui avait gémi son nom pendant presque toute une nuit.

« Je remercierais Kurosaki pour avoir tenu sa promesse. Et je tiens aussi à te remercier pour être venu aujourd'hui Jaggerjack. »

« Tu sais... Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom. »

Il jeta un œil rapide sur la silhouette assise face à lui. Il avait du mal à le reconnaître. Il était droit comme un I sur son fauteuil, la tasse chaude entre ses mains, ses yeux verts fixant son contenu. Il lui semblait qu'ils étaient à la cafétéria, que le jeune homme restait stoïque comme à son habitude. Sauf que son regard n'était pas aussi dénué de sentiments qu'à l'ordinaire. Il y lisait de la gêne et quelque chose d'autre dont il avait du mal à identifier. Il commençait réellement à croire à l'hypothèse d'Ichigo : avait-il bu au bar avant qu'il n'arrive pour lui tenir compagnie ? Alors que le silence pesait entre les deux hommes, Grimmjow réfléchissait sérieusement à le briser. Il se doutait de la suite : des regrets pour son comportement et des excuses. Voilà à quoi il s'attendait !

Il soupira après avoir bu une gorgée et il se leva, secouant son débardeur qui lui collait à la peau à cause de la pluie fine de tout à l'heure, et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es pardonné. »

Tournant le dos à l'artiste, il ne vit pas son air légèrement ahuri, ni que lui aussi se levait.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai du mal... » Ulquiorra se tu, reprenant sa respiration, pour reprendre plus calmement. « ...à trouver mes mots. Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes. S'il te plaît, écoutes-moi car tu te trompes. »

_A suivre..._


	9. Chapitre 9

**Petites notes de "Moi" :**

Et bonjour à tous et toutes ! Me revoici pour ce chapitre 9 qui pourra peut-être ravir certain(e)s d'entre vous. Je ne pense pas m'être trompée la dernière fois en estimant que cette fic fera maximum 15 chapitres. M'enfin bon, je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve à la fin de celle-ci ^**_-**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimers : **Les personnages sont à Tite Kubo seule le scénario m'appartient =)

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating :** M (héhé j'entends déjà des "Enfin ! Chapitre 9 pour avoir quelque chose de lemonique" xD je vous comprends x) )

**Couples :** Shinji Hirako x Ichigo Kurosaji / Grimmjow Jaggerjack x Ulquiorra Schiffer

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Ceux qui affrontent leurs sentiments  
**

_**Studio d'Ulquiorra Schiffer**_

Son bras resta immobile dans les airs. Grimmjow avait pour objectif d'ouvrir la porte et d'aller boire un verre à l'extérieur pour oublier tout et faire un trait définitif sur les sentiments qui lui bouffaient la vie à petit feu. Mais la voix stoppa ses mouvements et il décida d'avoir un minimum de respect et d'écouter les paroles qui tenaient tant à cœur au jeune homme à la peau pâle.

Il fit demi-tour et se rassis à la même place, les bras le long de son corps et les mains dans les poches.

« Tu es très impulsif, Grimmjow. »

« Ah tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! », râla rageusement le bleuté.

« Comment ça moi aussi ? »

« Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie je te prie... », fit-il agacé.

Un petit rire cristallin emplit la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'un orage, moins fort que le précédent, coupa cet engouement si rare de Schiffer. Le bleuté se mit à maudire ce bruit qui lui avait interdit d'en entendre plus. Mais bon, il se foutait de sa gueule là non ? Et puis pourquoi apprécier un tant soit peu ce type qui avait gâché sa vie ?

_« Enfin je suis jeune encore, il m'a juste immunisé à l'amour. »_

L'un ou l'autre cela importait peu pour lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui accorder un minimum de respect et l'écouter. Après il s'en irait. La meilleure solution pour ne pas se faire avoir une seconde fois et fantasmait sur il ne savait quoi à propos d'Ulquiorra.

« Kurosaki et toi, je vous envie. Vous avez cette chance de pouvoir parler sans réfléchir. Cette spontanéité. Moi j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'exprimer et malgré tout, vous m'avez accepter parmi vous sans me faire de remarques désobligeantes à mon stoïcisme pendant les pauses. »

Le violoniste l'écouta, sans le couper et il ne comptait plus du tout fuir à cet instant. Il lui semblait qu'Ulquiorra était prêt à avouer enfin ce qui lui pesait tant sur les épaules. Et même si il avait peur que celui lui fasse mal, il préféra écouter jusqu'à la fin. Jouer de temps en temps le psychologue ne le tuerait pas. Il irait juste au bar se saouler ou mieux, pour lui éviter de rentrer en mauvais état, il achèterait de l'alcool, se maudirait jusqu'à tomber au sol.

« Ce vendredi-là, j'ai entendu des filles glousser au jardin de la faculté. Elles parlaient de toi. Dis Grimmjow, te rends-tu compte qu'à l'université tu es un des garçons les plus populaires auprès de la gente féminine ? »

A sa question et au regard vert émeraude qui le dévisageait, Grimm' ne répondit pas, faisant juste un non d'un mouvement de tête. Il savait qu'il plaisait, le regard des femmes ne trompe pas, mais pas au point d'être devenu le Casanova de la fac. Toutefois, ça ne lui déplu pas du tout. Si la situation aurait été au rendez-vous, il n'aurait pas hésité à faire ce sourire de l'homme arrogant, affichant ses trophées.

« Lorsqu'elles se sont levées, elles ont parlé du Key, un club où elles t'y voyaient souvent. Et c'est là que j'ai décidé de prendre mon courage à deux mains et à m'y rendre. »

_« J'ai mal compris ou il est allé au bar dans l'intention de m'y rencontrer ? _»

« Je m'y suis senti mal à l'aise. Je n'ai jamais aimé la foule et le bruit. Je suis allé au comptoir et je leur ai demandé de me servir un alcool sucré mais léger. »

_« Il va falloir que je demande à Ichigo comment il fait pour avoir de telles intuitions ! _»

« Je ne peux pas te dire le nom de ce cocktail, je l'ai oublié, mais, j'en ai bu trois quinze minutes avant que tu n'arrives. Et j'ai senti son effet agréable, mais dangereux, alors j'ai arrêté et j'ai commandé un soda. »

Grimmjow n'avait pas bougé et Ulquiorra non plus. Seul le bleuté regardait le jeune homme qui semblait être de plus en plus mal à l'aise au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de ses lèvres fines. Se confessait-il ?

« Je t'ai toujours regardé du coin de l'œil, écouté chacune de tes paroles. Cette impulsivité et agressivité que tu dégages m'ont toujours attirées. Quand je t'ai vu me saluer ce soir-là au bar et me parler alors que je pensais t'être complètement indifférent et que tu ne viendrais plus, vu l'heure, je me suis senti pousser des ailes et l'alcool ingurgité aidant, j'ai essayé de te séduire. »

_« Il... il est en train de me faire une déclaration là ?_ _Merde... merde... »_

Un silence gênant plana plusieurs secondes qui parurent des minutes pour les deux protagonistes toujours assis. Ulquiorra avait le visage baissé mais ses rougeurs confirmèrent que son long monologue était bel et bien une déclaration. Mais Grimmjow voulait en savoir plus et vu que ça avait l'air d'être le moment des aveux... C'était le moment ou jamais pour mettre les choses à plat. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. La peur de tout perdre, de se tromper. Il ne voulait plus se sentir faible comme ce dimanche-là. A l'être, il voulait quelqu'un près de lui.

« Pourquoi lorsque je suis revenu te voir le dimanche tu as agi comme si cela t'importais peu ? »

« Parce que je croyais que tu revenais juste pour passer du bon temps, vu qu'à mon réveil tu avais déjà disparu. »

_« Un reproche.. Bon je l'ai mérité là ! »_

« J'ai été aussi gêné par mon comportement si osé de la soirée et de... la nuit. Alors... je n'ai pas voulu croire que tu revenais pour autre chose que... des galipettes. »

Le dernier mot avait été murmuré comme un enfant pris en faute pour avoir fait une bêtise et qu'il s'attendait à une correction de ses parents.

« J'étais venu pour me déclarer et non pour me moquer de toi. Mais vu ton raisonnement ainsi que tout ce que tu avais entendu sur mon compte, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu étais méfiant. », Grimmjow souffla ses mots tout en passant une main sur son front.

Les yeux verts un peu embués, se relevèrent pour affronter ceux bleu électriques. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'il le connaissait, pourtant, le regard qui lui était dédié le fit frissonner. Il avait du mal à rester insensible à cette flamme qui brûlait au fond de ce regard extatique.

Grimm', quant à lui, n'arrivait plus à calmer les battements de son palpitant. Tout compte fait, il avait bien fait de patienter. Si il se serait attendu à ça... Si seulement l'autre fois il aurait attendu son réveil, peut-être que leur relation aurait déjà pu se renforcer.

_« J'ai été con. J'ai vraiment été trop con ! »_

Les orages s'étaient enfin arrêtés mais la pluie continuait de marteler la chaussée ainsi que les vitres dans un bruit sourd. La lourdeur s'était installée dans la pièce, plus à cause du temps que par l'humeur des deux étudiants. L'un d'entre eux se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le second et le fit se lever pour l'enlacer. Plus aucun mot ne vint gêner ce moment où chacun faisait passer ses sentiments muets mais bien présents. Grimmjow fit glisser ses mains le long de la colonne de son, à présent, petit-ami, se délectant de cette peau douce à souhait et humant cette odeur presque animale.

« J'ai été un idiot. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. »

Ces mots chuchotés firent que le corps pâle se serra encore plus contre celui un peu bronzé et musclé, étouffant un soupire de satisfaction. Ulquiorra avait l'impression que ses épaules venaient de se libérer d'un poids monstrueux et que se raccrocher à l'homme face à lui était sa seule échappatoire pour ne pas croire que tout ce qu'il était en train de vivre n'était qu'un rêve.

« Je n'ai pas été non plus très intelligent. »

Un rire grave détendit encore plus l'atmosphère. Les deux hommes restèrent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'un baiser dans le cou brise se fasse entendre. Un gémissement répondit aux caresses et aux baisers papillons qui parcouraient le cou et la nuque.

« Recommençons au point de départ. »

Le brun ferma les yeux pour accepter sa proposition, penchant sa tête en arrière pour lui laisser un accès plus libre à ses douceurs.

« Vu que tu viens de me faire tomber amoureux de toi une deuxième fois... »

La voix rauque recelait un désir qui fit frémir le corps pâle qui se détacha lentement de l'emprise du plus grand pour enfin l'observer à loisirs. Les lèvres taquines du bleuté jouèrent avec le lobe de l'oreille.

« Je vais me faire un plaisir de vérifier si tu as toujours les mêmes points sensibles. »

« Qu..Qu'est-ce ... »

Le brun ne pu finir sa phrase : ses lèvres furent comme happées par une passion qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu jusque là. Des mains adroites glissèrent de ses épaules au bas de son dos, les doigts cherchant à contourner l'obstacle de l'élastique du pantalon blanc un peu trop récalcitrant d'après le bleuté qui ne voulait, aucunement, se détacher de ces lèvres pulpeuses, devenues rouges par ses assauts, pour s'en occuper de plus près.

Ulquiorra arrivait à peine à respirer. Des gémissements étouffés par le baiser ne firent qu'exciter le violoniste qui, habilement, souleva le corps, les mains sous les fesses de ce dernier. Le brun entoura de ses jambes la taille de son amant, les bras autour du cou, serrant de ses doigts les mèches bleues qui couraient le long de la nuque.

« Grimm... »

Un sourire carnassier lui répondit et un bruit sourd le fit se retourner. Le bleuté s'acharnait contre le canapé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ça se voit pas ? Je veux que ton truc devienne un lit ! »

« Idiot ! Casses pas mon mobilier, il y a la porte de ma chambre juste derrière toi... »

« Ah... »

Le brun cacha son visage contre l'épaule de Grimmjow pour masquer son sourire car, honnêtement, l'expression de gêne qu'il venait de voir sur le visage de son amant était non seulement adorable, mais aussi à mourir de rire. Mais la surprise de se retrouver presque projeté sur son matelas calma sa joie pour laisser apparaître un regard rempli d'envie et des rougeurs qui colorèrent les joues pâles. Son amant était en train de lui faire un véritable strip-tease. Allongé sur le lit, Schiffer se recula à l'aide de ses coudes pour profiter encore plus du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Un corps d'albâtre, des muscles lisses mais bien apparents dessinant chaque partie de son anatomie à la perfection. Parfait c'était le mot qui lui venait à la bouche alors qu'il recevait le débardeur humide encore à cause de la pluie, sur le visage. S'en débarrassant d'un geste fluide pour le jeter sur le sol près de son lit, il observa le torse imberbe où les mains du bleuté glissaient pour jouer avec le bouton de son jean et le défaire, le zip de celui-ci émettant un bruit métallique.

Ulquiorra se maudit. Son membre venait de doubler en seulement quelques secondes à la vue de ce corps se trémoussant presque devant lui et qu'il désirait depuis leur dernière nuit. Il hésitait entre le traiter d'idiot et de l'obliger à le rejoindre de suite sur le lit ou alors de continuer à se rincer l'œil tout en s'excitant. Le souci, malgré le confort que lui procurait habituellement ce pantalon, là il s'y sentait extrêmement à l'étroit.

L'autre prenait un malin plaisir à prendre son temps, pourtant, il avait une forte envie de prendre le brun de suite. Le corps allongé ainsi, les longues jambes encore habillées qui semblaient l'appeler - pour que le tissu immaculé aille voir ailleurs si il y était - , les joues rosées absolument adorables, les lèvres rouges qui quémandaient encore des baisers...

Son jean se retrouva vite au sol. Cette vue était trop tentante pour rester immobile. Ne portant plus que son boxer, il posa ses genoux sur le matelas et à quatre pattes, il s'approcha de la silhouette fine comme un félin qui semblait haleter à son contact. Ses mains attrapèrent; doucement mais avec fermeté, les hanches du dessinateur. Le corps glissa contre lui, leurs virilités se frôlèrent. Deux gémissements sourds transpercèrent les barrières des lèvres qui se retrouvèrent dans un baiser affamé alors que des doigts glissés vers l'élastique du pantalon blanc pour enfin, le déboutonner.

Il était à sa merci, et il aimait ça. Ce baiser ardent s'acheva, malheureusement, mais ce qui suivit lui fit perdre la tête. Les doigts sur la glissière, touchèrent, irrégulièrement, son membre, le faisant à chaque fois se cambrer. Les lèvres qui avaient osé quitter les siennes, s'attaquèrent aux boules de chaires, les malmenant jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent dures et rouge. Cet idiot ! Il allait le faire jouir si il continuait à ce rythme. Les tortures se stoppèrent et le tissu cotonneux avança le long de ses cuisses, ses genoux et arrivé à ses mollets, il fut comme arraché et jeté dans un coin sombre de la chambre. Maintenant, il en était sûr, ils étaient tous les deux excités à l'extrême, car quand le corps chaud et musclé, déjà légèrement transpirant, rencontra le sien, dans le même état, des frissons parcoururent leurs corps. La rencontre de leurs membres se frottant l'un à l'autre, suavement, les tendit encore plus jusqu'à ce qu'une plainte du brun brise cet instant trop délectable.

« Ne... me torture plus... Prends-moi ! »

Si chaude. Grimmjow aurait bien voulu obéir mais bon, le côté sauvage sera pour plus tard. Il quitta le torse brûlant pour descendre plus bas et tirer sur le boxer dévoilant une excitation plus que caractéristique. Il avait réussi à le mettre dans un tel état ? Quoique la sienne n'était pas mieux ! Il comprit pourquoi Ulquiorra ne voulait plus attendre et il se décida à passer à l'étape supérieure. Le sous-vêtement au sol fut vite rejoint par son jumeau. Nus, ils se découvrirent comme pour la première fois. Ondulant tous les deux des hanches, des doigts glissèrent pour retrouver les lèvres avides du brun qui les suça avec gourmandise. Lorsqu'il estima que cela était assez, l'index s'insinua à l'intérieur de l'intimité, le bras libre du bleuté accueillant contre lui, avec volupté, le corps cambré de son amant. Apparemment le strip-tease et toutes les autres petites attentions l'avaient détendus. Il se permit d'en mettre un second puis un troisième, observant le visage irrésistible sous lui : les joues rouge et non plus roses, la bouche entrouverte où des lamentations les plus coquines firent abandonner l'activité des doigts, se retirant. Ce n'était pas avec une telle vue qu'il allait pouvoir calmer ses ardeurs plus longtemps !

Le membre palpitant demanda l'entrée et en un regard, un accord, il le pénétra, d'abord lentement cherchant à contrôler sa brutalité et il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, son regard électrique empli de désir rencontrant ceux verts, qui, comme une supplique, le pria de continuer. Ne se faisant pas prier plus longtemps, il continua son avancée dans un gémissement rauque suivit d'un de son amant où ses mains s'accrochèrent à ses épaules, ses lèvres contre son oreille, le sollicitant à poursuivre.

Les va et vient d'abord tendre devinrent assez vite brusques et bestiaux. Les jambes autour de la taille son amant, Ulquiorra ne pouvait que se retenir à celui-ci. Ses ongles griffèrent les épaules musclés où il sentait chaque muscle se tendre et se détendre lors des mouvements. Ses gémissements s'étaient changés en cris, la tête rejetée en arrière, le front de Grimmjow sur son épaule, ne s'abstenant pas non plus à étouffer son plaisir. Le lit grinça sous les assauts sauvages. Les ongles estompèrent leurs griffures pour se cramponner aux draps quand un coup de rein plus puissant lui donna le vertige et crier plus qu'autre mesure. Heureux d'avoir réussi à trouver ce petit point sensible du jeune homme, le violoniste frappa à cet endroit plusieurs fois de suite, s'imprégnant du même rythme irrégulier et imposant. Il savait qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps cette cadence, son bas ventre le faisait souffrir le martyre et ce fut dans un dernier coup de butoir que les deux jeunes hommes se libérèrent, essoufflés.

_**L'immeuble Universitaire, appartement de Shinji Hirako**_

Une chanson de jazz claironnait dans le salon et la cuisine de l'appartement. Les deux jeunes hommes, devant l'évier, discutaient de tout et de rien. Ils avaient décidé de quitter le canapé plusieurs minutes avant pour se décider à préparer le repas et dîner. Ichigo avait été surpris. Malgré les baisers échangés, allongés confortablement sur les coussins, le blond n'avait pas tenté plus. D'un côté, il avait été soulagé. Qu'on le veuille ou non, passer le cap lui faisait peur mais en même temps, il avait eu envie de plus. Ses lèvres contre les siennes, son souffle chaud contre sa peau, ses mains caressant chaque parcelle de son corps dénudé. Toutes ces attentions l'avaient rendu fou de désir. Mais comment ça se passait avec un homme ? Et puis, comment un homme, tel que Shinji, réussissait à lui faire un effet aussi fanatique ? Serait-ce dû aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui ? Et cette impression de se sentir complété dans ses bras, leurs lèvres qui s'étaient massées l'une à l'autre, leurs souffles qui s'étaient confondus, ces caresses qui l'avaient électrisaient au point d'en demander plus, étaient-ce le résultat de son désir d'être encore plus près de lui ? Hormis évidemment le contact physique.

Si Hirako se tournait vers lui, il apercevrait les rougeurs du roux mais – merci au hasard – le portable d'Ichigo sur le comptoir se mit à vibrer. Rangeant les assiettes dans le placard du haut, il se dirigea d'un pas leste vers son téléphone, remerciant les dieux de tourner le dos à son petit-ami qui ne verrait pas sa gêne due à ses pensées peu catholiques. Il le voulait. Cet avant goût l'avait rendu fou mais pour le petit bonus, attendre un peu ne serait pas ridicule. Il ne voulait pas non plus se tromper.

« Un message de Grimm'... »

Alors que le peintre parcourait le sms des yeux avec un sourire équivoque, ses pensées lubriques s'arrêtèrent. Le blond regarda le profil du jeune homme pour maugréer dans sa tête plusieurs menaces au poteau électrique qui osait perturber leur petit instant d'intimité. Enfin plutôt celui qu'il comptait reprendre avant qu'ils ne mangent. Il avait adoré sentir ce corps contre lui trembler, cette langue à la fois coquine mais timide. Il voulait recommencer. Et cet espèce d'abruti de coloc' venait de bousiller son entrée pour reprendre leur précédente activité.

« Il ne rentre pas ce soir. »

« Oh il a trouvé une nouvelle conquête ? », questionna Shinji en enlaçant son homme et posant son menton sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

« Non il a trouvé celui qu'il voulait. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil et tenta de lire le message innocemment mais Ichigo ferma le message et reposa l'appareil sur le bois. Des mains jouèrent sur la taille alors qu'une langue gourmande léchait le cou de l'orangé.

« Tu restes avec moi ce soir ? »

A cette question, le rouquin se raidit. Sentant la contraction contre son torse, le blond se détacha de son ami et le tourna vers lui. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il s'empara du corps hâlé pour le tenir contre lui.

« Tu sais, je peux rester très sage, alors ne t'en fais pas. Je ne te ferais rien que tu ne veuilles. »

Toujours crispé, Ichigo baissa son visage et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent mais aucun son ne sortit. Inquiet, l'écrivain caressa la joue du peintre et fit glisser un doigt vers le menton pour le relever afin que leurs regards se croisent.

« Je te fais peur Ichigo ? Où est-ce ce qui se passe entre deux personnes qui s'aiment au-delà des baisers ? »

Un « Oui » murmuré avec un fort rougissement au niveau des joues firent sourire Shinji qui ne le serra que plus fort dans ses bras. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il avait mis du temps, mais il était fier d'avoir réussi à séduire cette fraise sauvage mais succulente.

« Idiot ! Avant d'aller jusque là je comptais bien te faire découvrir bien d'autres plaisirs que l'on peut faire à deux. Comme ce que nous avons fait tout à l'heure avant le dîner et... »

D'un pas lent mais ferme, Hirako faisait reculer le peintre qui, au fur et à mesure, se retrouva bloqué au niveau du bassin par le divan.

« Quoiqu'on devrait profiter du lit, cela sera plus confortable non ? »

Toute peur avait disparu sur le visage d'Ichigo. Il faisait confiance à son petit-ami. Etrange peut-être, mais, tout à l'heure il avait été respectueux, il n'avait pas de raison pour qu'il fasse l'erreur de lui sauter dessus comme un sauvage. Il ne voulait pas gâcher cette soirée qui commençait très bien. Et il voulait qu'il continue. Il voulait de nouveau sentir ce corps chaud contre le sien.

* * *

_A suivre...

* * *

_

_Et me revoilà ^^' Déjà, j'espère que le lemon vous a plu, ça fait super longtemps que je ne l'ai plus écrit en fiction, plus habituée à en écrire en RP (Role Play) sur des forums ou sur notre chère messagerie instantanée du nom de MSN. N'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose cloche ou autre, ça me permettrait de m'améliorer._

_Sinon, je tiens à remercier mes fidèles lectrices. Toutes ces reviews, mises en alerte ou en favoris, me donnent envie de continuer et de ne pas abandonner et de tenter de vous faire plaisir. Et je voulais justement en profiter pour savoir si cela vous plairait que je fasse un chapitre (ou arc au cas où si c'est long) sur le futur couple Renji et Rukia et aussi Hisagi. Comment ça je veux caser tout le monde ? oo' Oui en fait plus ou moins xD Si certaines sont prêtes à lire leurs petites aventures (je pense que si je le fais il y aura moins de chapitres que "Let Me Stay With You"), j'ai une grande hésitation pour Hisagi... Donc sondage ! Alors voici ceux qui me disent "moi", "moi" : Kensei, Kira. Si vous avez d'autres idées, je suis ouverte =) Répondez moi soit en reviews pour les anonymes ou par message privée pour les membres. _

_Sur ce, merci de m'avoir lu et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine =)  
_


	10. Chapitre 10

**Petites notes de "Moi" :**

Bonjour, ou bonsoir, tout le monde ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce délai plus long que prévu ^^' mais la reprise du boulot n'a pas été de tout repos ! Alors que je voulais faire des chapitres un peu plus long, je vous en poste un ici qui en fait que cinq pages x) De toute façon, chaque chapitre faisait entre six et sept pages (sans compter mes notes) mais bon xD. Comme dit précédemment, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres avant la fin de cette série. Et je remémore le sondage pour celui qui aura le privilège d'avoir Hisagi comme petit-ami dans une future fanfic à série (beaucoup plus courte que celle-ci) sachant que Kensei et Kira sont à égalité x) Alors n'hésitez pas à les départager (je me sens mal de faire un threesome oo' ) Allez passons au chapitre =)**

* * *

**

**Disclaimers : **A part l'histoire, les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Rating : **on va rester dans le M

**Couples : **Shinji x Ichigo / Grimmjow x Ulquiorra

**Genre : **Romance**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 : Ceux qui affrontent leurs sentiments (partie 2)**

_**Appartement de Shinji Hirako**_

Le jeune homme se retrouva dans les bras de son amant. Des lèvres inquisitrices parsemaient son cou de baisers humides et chauds qui laissèrent le roux sous la totale domination de l'écrivain. Ils contournèrent le divan. Le blond continua d'avancer, toujours tout droit en direction de la chambre faisant reculer le rouquin par petits pas pour ne pas qu'il s'aplatisse sur le sol.

Il enlaçait Ichigo, avec tendresse mais fermeté. A chaque caresses, il le sentait vaciller contre lui et ces sensations le déstabilisaient tout autant, renforçant son envie de le marquer pour y inscrire sa propriété. Il ne rata pas cette occasion, suçotant la peau du cou si sensible du peintre qui soupirait de plaisir, jusqu'à laisser une trace rouge qu'il lécha.

Il n'avait jamais espéré que ses sentiments soient réciproques, peut-être pas avec la même intensité. Mais pour qu'il se laisse faire, c'est qu'il devait apprécier leur proximité et leurs câlins. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'un dessin pour savoir que son acolyte était un débutant à la matière de séduction masculine. Le chemin serait long pour qu'il lui appartienne mais il voulait tenter sa chance. Ne pas le laisser filer. Prendre tout le temps qu'il fallait pour qu'il s'abandonne à lui, comme à l'instant.

Assis sur le lit, Ichigo sentait son cœur battre à une allure folle. Ses mains, sur la taille de son petit-ami débraillèrent la chemise pour toucher la peau nue de la pulpe de ses doigts. C'était différent mais aussi agréable que la peau d'une femme. C'était doux, chaud, il sentait chaque muscle se tendre à son contact. Shinji le laissait faire, profitant de cette approche pour poser ses genoux de part et d'autre du roux. A califourchon, il s'empara de ses lèvres, sa langue jouant avec sa jumelle un balai des plus érotiques. Ses mains s'emparèrent du débardeur du plus jeune pour le faire disparaître sur le sol. Le baiser s'étant arrêté, il observa le torse nu.

« Magnifique... Tu es tellement sexy Ichi... Un véritable appel à la luxure. »

Les joues cramoisies, Ichigo s'emmêla les doigts en voulant déboutonner la chemise, pris au dépourvu par cette phrase murmurée à son oreille avec une voix emplie de désirs. Voyant la difficulté de l'orangé et son rougissement, Shinji sourit et attrapa les mains un peu tremblantes pour les poser sur ses lèvres.

« Ne sois ni gêné, ni effrayé. Je suis là pour te guider. »

Il posa les mains du jeune homme sur ses cuisses et enleva lui-même sa chemise pour l'envoyer valser sur la moquette. Il allongea le corps sous lui, ses doigts parcourant ses bras, son torse, s'arrêtant d'abord au nombril, jouant avec le creux, signant son contour, et ils remontèrent, esquissant des formes inconnues pour s'enivrer de chaque frissons émis par le plus jeune. Le regard d'ambre s'accrocha à celui chocolat, Ichigo se pencha en avant pour enlacer le corps contre le sien et l'embrassa timidement. Toutefois, cette crainte s'éclipsa pour enchaîner avec engouement une danse endiablée.

Leurs corps se mouvaient dans un même battement, les mains se cherchèrent, s'emprisonnèrent et se serrèrent. Leurs bassins se rencontrèrent, des gémissements, même si étouffés, baignèrent la chambre dans un cocon de volupté et de plaisir. Par instinct, Ichigo entoura de ses jambes la taille de Shinji qui fit basculer leurs corps sur le côté. Entrelacés, leurs torses nus glissant l'un sur l'autre, les deux jeunes hommes sentaient leurs désirs insistants. Deux mains se desserrèrent pour mieux se retrouver entre leurs jambes. Les pantalons s'entrouvrirent, leurs virilités se frôlèrent. L'attente devenait insoutenable. Aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. Ils ne pensaient plus, ils ne recherchaient qu'à épancher leurs pulsions. Leurs baisers s'entrecoupaient et dans un même élan, leurs membres furent découverts et des caresses savoureuses inaugurèrent une chorégraphie suggestive. Les cuisses se caressaient, leurs mains libres se perdaient dans les cheveux d'or et cuivré, les va et vient étaient lents et tendres.

Ichigo soupirait, perdait pied et sa main commençait à avoir des difficultés à continuer les caresses sur le membre de son amant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce soit si bon. Si délectable.

« Ichi... »

Le rouquin ouvrit ses yeux pour plonger dans l'océan de velours de son compagnon. Les mouvements cessèrent et il se retrouva basculé sur le dos, son amant le surplombant. Une lueur d'incompréhension se lisait dans le regard ambré. Pourquoi s'arrêtait-il ? Il scruta chaque geste de l'homme au-dessus de lui qui écartait en douceur ses jambes pour se positionner entre elles. L'une de ses mains se posa en amont de sa tête. L'autre attrapa la main moite du peintre pour la déplacer sur leurs membres.

« Shin... ji ? »

Le blond sourit et l'embrassa, mêlant leurs langues alors qu'il donnait un coup de rein lascif qui firent frotter leurs virilités. Les mains reprirent les va et vient, rythmées par le dynamisme d'Hirako avec ses ondulations qui augmentèrent lorsque des cuisses encerclèrent ses hanches et que les gémissements de son petit-ami devinrent plus prononcés. Il sentait que le jeune homme perdait le contrôle, sa main n'arrivant plus à bouger. Le baiser se poursuivait. Il diminuait leurs plaintes, les étouffant dans la bouche de l'autre. La mains d'Ichigo se perdirent sur les draps arrêtant tout mouvement, l'autre s'agrippa à l'épaule du plus vieux alors qu'il rejeta sa tête en arrière ne pouvant plus calmer ses gémissements. Shinji en profita pour jouer de nouveau avec le cou, léchant, suçotant. Un autre suçon apparu et son excitation s'intensifia quand une main glissa de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses, passant sous le boxer. La main massait, pinçait lorsqu'une vague brûlante le terrassait pour enfin aider son amant dans ses allées et venues. Il décida de lui-même du rythme, sa deuxième main rejoignant la première. La mascarade s'accrût et ce fut dans un dernier élan qu'ils maculèrent leurs ventres de leurs semences.

Essoufflés, ils s'enlacèrent, reprenant leurs respirations. L'orgasme se dilua petit à petit et Shinji parsema le visage de baisers papillons, recueillant par la même quelques gouttes de sueur.

« Ravi que ça t'ai plu. », fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ichigo, son esprit remontant à la surface, devint cramoisi. Un rire ne fit que le rendre encore plus honteux. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller ainsi ? Il n'avait même pas retenu ses gémissements.

« Ne fais pas cette tête. C'était vraiment délicieux. »

Le dernier mot fut chuchoté à l'oreille, suivi d'un petit coup de dents.

« Tu n'as pas de regrets ? »

Ichigo déplaça ses mains, qui étaient toujours ancrées sur les fesses fermes pour les redresser vers le dos, accompagné d'un grognement désapprobateur.

« Tu pouvais les laisser là... », ronronna le blond contre la joue du rouquin.

« Non et je ne regrette pas du tout. »

Un sourire accompagna cette phrase qui rendit l'écrivain heureux. Au début, il avait pensé que son petit-ami serait récalcitrant mais il avait laissé la curiosité et le plaisir le submerger. Shinji n'avait pas pu se retenir et avait lancé le jeu plus loin. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand son amant avait suivi ses pas !

Le blond était aux anges. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas fait de bêtises ! Et en plus, Ichigo avait dans le cou deux magnifique suçons. Au moins à la fac, personne ne lui tournerait autour.

Fier, il se leva.

« Attends moi ici, je reviens. »

L'orangé le regarda se redresser et se diriger vers l'armoire pour récupérer quelques vêtements.

« Tiens, va prendre une douche. Je vais en profiter pour tout ranger et changer les draps. »

Ichigo hocha la tête et répondit à son baiser. Il se releva du lit, encore un peu groggy et il sorti de la chambre avec Shinji à ses talons, en boxer, des vêtements propres sur son bras. Hirako était vraiment mystérieux. Celui-ci rangeait le salon et la cuisine alors qu'Ichigo se posait mille questions sur le blond. Rien que sa stature l'avait stupéfié, il ne s'était absolument pas attendu de tomber sur un corps si bien sculpté. Les vêtements cachaient cette silhouette bien faite. Et encore le physique ce n'était rien, et il fallait avouer que ça ne l'avait pas déçu, c'était la vie du jeune homme qui le perturbait. Que savait-il de lui ? A part qu'il était étudiant tout comme lui en dessin mais qu'il passait son temps à écrire et espérait pouvoir percer un jour dans ce domaine. Mais le reste ? Sa famille, ses amis ?

Il se décida enfin à entrer dans la salle d'eau. Il se déshabilla, posant ses affaires sur le sol et entra sous la douche laissant l'eau chaude parcourir son corps. Un soupir de bien être lui échappa alors que deux bras l'enlacèrent de dos. Un baiser sur son épaule le fit sourire et il tourna lentement son visage pour faire face à celui d'Hirako.

« Tu as fini de ranger ? »

« Oui, il ne restera plus qu'à changer les draps et je compte sur toi pour m'aider ! »

Ils rirent et s'entraidèrent pour se laver, quelques baisers et caresses se rajoutant à l'ablution. Une fois terminée, ils se rendirent à la chambre et changèrent les tissus de coton. La tache accomplie, ils s'allongèrent, s'enlaçant.

Ichigo se mit à réfléchir et la question sur ce professeur du nom d'Urahara commençait à lui brûler les lèvres. Mais ne devait-il pas lui faire confiance ? Pourtant...

Si seulement la fatigue n'était pas si présente, il aurait tenté la discussion mais le rapprochement de Shinji, ses yeux qui se fermaient seuls, l'odeur enivrante, le souffle régulier et les battements du cœur de son convive le détendirent et il s'endormit.

_**Le lendemain**_

Grimmjow et Ichigo se croisèrent à leur appartement, se regardant en chien de faïence pour ensuite éclater de rire tout en se changeant et ils préparèrent leurs affaires pour aller en cours. Chacun, sur le chemin, raconta sa soirée, ou sa nuit, au choix, et ils semblèrent plus que satisfait. Surtout un bleuté qui n'arrêtait pas de croire qu'il était toujours en train de rêver et qui, voyant Ulquiorra à quelques mètres d'eux sur le chemin de la fac, se mit à courir comme si il avait le diable aux fesses, pour l'enlacer. Ichigo avait relevé un sourcil, étonné. Il n'avait jamais pensé voir un Grimmjow aussi expressif dans ses sentiments, surtout en publique. Il eût un petit sourire et resta en arrière quelques secondes avant d'être lâchement attrapé par son ami qui le casa entre eux pour enchaîner discussions sur discussions sur le chemin.

La journée de cours passa assez rapidement. Le professeur Kyouraku avait décidé de garder ses élèves durant les trois jours pour qu'ils puissent terminer leurs projets. De toute façon, en Beaux-Arts, les professeurs dirigeaient cette école comme bon leur semblait. Mais chacun d'entre eux connaissait les priorités et vu l'option choisie par ces étudiants, les projets en cours étaient plus importants. Les matières générales avaient disparu pour être remplacées par des matières plus artistiques qui leur seraient plus utiles que de connaître.

Les heures passèrent à une vitesse incroyable. Shunsui était ravi de voir à quel point ces étudiants de première année avaient un bon potentiel. Alors que chacun d'entre eux essayait de représenter un sentiment qui les caractérisait le plus, il passait et repassait près d'eux, observant leurs œuvres. Parfois il s'arrêtait sur un, puis un autre. Il donnait des conseils ou s'attardait un peu plus,cherchant à extraire le meilleur de ces couleurs et de comprendre ce que cela pouvait représenter.

Le roux sorti de la faculté en compagnie de ses amis, tous épuisés. Apparemment, ceux en musique étaient aussi en plein projets. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps ni l'envie d'aller déjeuner au réfectoire. Le foyer avait dû être bien calme sans cette petite troupe qui avait l'habitude de mettre de l'ambiance, les regards et les rires qu'ils déclenchaient auprès de leurs camarades avaient du leur manquer. Là chacun avait pris des repas tous prêts et avaient mangés dans leurs salles respectives, travaillant tout en déjeunant.

Ils arrivèrent dans les jardins de l'université et Ichigo aperçu une silhouette qui lui était plus que reconnaissable. Le blond discutait avec des personnes qu'il n'avait encore jamais croisés jusqu'à présent. Même Shinji, il le croisait rarement ici, il s'était demandé même une fois si il venait en cours. Il avait la réponse sous les yeux. Il devait avoir des habitudes différentes des siennes, des amis différents des siens, des lieux qui leur étaient propres. Une petite pointe de jalousie serra son cœur. Décidément, il n'avait jamais autant ressenti ce sentiment désagréable que ce qui lui appartenait lui serait enlevé.

Il l'observa de loin d'abord, leurs pas se rapprochant au fur et à mesure de la sortie de la faculté mais aussi du groupe plus âgé que formé la bande d'amis du blond qui râlait sur une fille qui semblait être la plus jeune, blonde avec des couettes. Deux autres jeunes femmes, mignonnes, discutaient avec les autres. Ils étaient eux aussi étudiants vu les sacs qu'ils portaient. Sûrement en seconde ou troisième année.

Le petit groupe de première année passa près d'eux et Ichigo faisait comme si il ne les avait pas vu. Non pas par punition, ni par manque de tact. Juste parce que Shinji avait sa vie privée, il en faisait parti, enfin il le pensait, et il ne voulait pas le déranger.

_« J'irai le voir ce soir... »_

« Ah Ichi ! »

Le roux s'arrêta à l'entente de son nom pour se tourner vers la voix et lui sourire. Rukia et Renji, en arrière, se disputaient pour une raison quelconque et semblait ne pas avoir remarqué que leurs camarades avaient continué leurs routes pour ensuite se stopper pour faire face aux connaissances de leur voisin. Grimmjow et Ulquiorra s'immobilisèrent derrière l'orangé, curieux, mais aussi pour saluer Shinji d'un signe de tête, suivi de Shuhei.

« Hiyori est méchante avec moi, elle dit que je suis un fainéant ! », dit-t-il en se plaignant presque les larmes aux yeux.

« Espèce de crétinus ! T'es plus fainéant qu'une moule ! Et arrête de me faire passer pour une psychopathe aux yeux de ton mec ! »

Le blond se mit derrière « son mec » pour tirer la langue alors que des regards étonnés, des bouches ouvertes comme pour gober des mouches se tournèrent vers le couple. Enfin sauf Grimmjow qui lui savait déjà. Mais même Ulquiorra avait la tête de celui à qui on venait de dire qu'il avait gagné au loto.

Le silence se fit. Un ange passa puis Shinji tapota sur l'épaule d'Ichigo qui était statufié et que le blond arborait un sourire fier en voyant ses suçons encore bien visible sous le col du polo.

« Hey ho Ichi ? »

Le rouquin était toujours silencieux puis il devint rouge comme une tomate. La petite blonde haussa un sourcil pour faire ensuite une grimace.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? T'as pris un muet crétinus ? »

« Je pense plutôt que tu viens d'annoncer leur relation à tout le monde Hiyori ! », répondit une brune à lunettes coiffée d'une tresse qui fit pâlir la petite blonde qui venait de comprendre sa bourde. Grimmjow se sentit mal sur le moment pour son ami et décida de donner un coup de main sur la tête du rouquin qui sous la force du coup, se retrouva penché en avant à genoux, se massant le cuir chevelu.

« Bon allez ! Cassez-vous ! », fit Shinji avec une légère grimace et un signe de main à l'encontre de ses amis qui, d'un signe de tête, prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Shuhei, Renji et Rukia se rapprochèrent des deux couples, gênés plus pour leur camarade que par la nouvelle.

« Kurosaki, tu devrais te mettre en mode éveil. Tu sais, la fac c'est bien, mais quand la journée est finie, son chez soi est mieux ! », conseilla Rukia.

« Une bonne douche, un bon repas... », continua Shuhei.

« Et te lover dans ton doudou... », dit Renji en rêvassant.

« Doudou ? », firent le blond agenouillé près d'Ichigo qui avait relevé la tête vers le tatoué aux cheveux rouge, une petite brune avec des yeux grands ouverts, un Shuhei éberlué, un Grimm' qui menaçait d'éclater de rire et un Ulquiorra qui se demandait si les amis avec qui il trainait étaient réellement sain d'esprit.

« Tu as encore ça à ton âge ! », se moqua le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu qui ne se gêna pas pour éclater d'un rire tonitruant, accompagné de menaces de toutes sortes de la part de Renji qui tentait d'expliquer ce que signifiait le mot « doudou » dans son esprit mais sans grande conviction.

Ils décidèrent de reprendre leur route vers la résidence étudiante. Grimmjow invita Ulquiorra à dîner et par la même occasion à dormir avec l'accord d'Ichigo qui décida, lui, de squatter chez Shinji pour se venger – et il faut avouer que le blond faisait croire qu'il considérait ça comme une punition mais il était plutôt content – Renji et Shuhei marmonnèrent un peu car ils voulaient faire une soirée jeux vidéos mais vu les deux jours difficiles encore qui se profilaient pour eux, ils furent vite recalés.

* * *

_A suivre..._

_Merci encore pour toutes ces reviews =)  
_


	11. Chapitre 11

**Petites notes de "moi" :**

Bonjour à tous et toutes. Je suis désoléééééééééééééée ! J'ai mis presque un mois pour poster la suite. Je ne suis pas morte, ni tombée gravement malade ou j'en passe ! J'ai de un, changé mon ordinateur, l'ancien ramait tellement que ça en était déplorable -', et de deux, repris le boulot sous les chapeaux de roues. Vosu ça a été la rentrée scolaire, et moi, travaillant dans un établissement public de formations sportives, j'ai eu droit à ma propre rentrée et je peux vous dire que j'en ai bavé ! J'en bave encore lol mais je me suis dit, tu as commencé le chapitre alors tente de le finir, pas grave si il est court, mais au moins tu continues !

Donc malgré ce que j'avais dit, ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier, se sera le prochain qui terminera cette partie et entamera la seconde où j'ai le plaisir (ou le déplaisir pour ceux qui ont voté pour l'autre partie) de vous annoncer le futur partenaire d'Hisagi dans le second arc que je ferais à la suite de celui-ci : Kira. Et oui.. Mais bon il remporte avec seulement une voix de plus, ça a été serré ! Donc je ferais un one-shot avec un Kensei et Hisagi pour le plaisir des autres, histoire que tout le monde soit content, sauf que se sera sûrement dans le monde de Bleach et non pas dans un univers alternatif.

J'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre que je trouve horrible. Il ne me plait pas du tout xD.

**Disclaimers **: Ah pas à moi sauf l'histoire =)

**Rating **: K+

**Couples :** Grimmjow x Ulquiorra et Shinji x Ichigo

**Genre **: Amour et amitié

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Ceux qui s'expliquent  
**

_**Couloir de l'immeuble résidentiel des étudiants de la faculté des Beaux Arts**_

Shinji, un sourire aux lèvres, sorti de son appartement prêt à taper à la porte de son voisin, et amant Cela faisait plus d'un mois que tout le monde, enfin disons le petit groupe de premières années, que vous lectrices connaissaient, avait appris la relation entre eux, ainsi que celle du bleuté et du brun par la même occasion. Ichigo s'en était remis entre temps, disons plus exactement le soir dans les bras de son petit-ami, le maudissant à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait une caresse trop suggestive ! Il avait bien dit qu'il le punirait non ? En plus, il l'avait réellement bien « puni ». Non seulement il n'avait pas pu le caresser, mais en plus, il avait appris, par le rouquin lui-même, qui avait espéré ainsi avoir lui aussi plus d'informations sur le passé de son petit-ami, qu'il avait eu une relation de quatre ans avec une jeune femme du nom d'Orihime Inoue. Là, il fallait l'avouer, ça l'avait séché ! Il le savait hétérosexuel. Il se doutait qu'il avait dû avoir quelques copines, vu son physique plus qu'agréable, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé à **une** seule petite copine et ce pendant **quatre **années ! Il comprenait mieux pourquoi pour le moment, le rouquin ne désirait pas aller plus loin que des caresses, plus qu'érotiques soit. Passer à la bisexualité et surtout en dominé, car pour le moment Shinji avait fortement envie de le voir se tortiller sous lui, ne devait pas être facile. Mais il patienterait le temps qu'il fallait ! Depuis leur « union » officielle, leur couple allait pour le mieux. Ils se voyaient tous les soirs. Parfois Ichigo dormait à l'appartement du blond, laissant ainsi carte blanche à Grimmjow qui filait le parfait amour avec Ulquiorra. Petit à petit, le roux et le brun laissaient des affaires. Petit à petit, ils ne restaient chez eux que pour travailler et rejoignaient leurs amants respectifs. Ils laissaient leurs affaires. Ils prenaient leurs marques. Ils construisaient leurs nids douillet même si ce n'était que pour la durée de leurs études.

Et cet après-midi, où les premières années sous la chaleur d'un début d'été étouffant commençaient à réviser pour les partielles qui commenceraient juste après les vacances, Hirako avait reçu une bonne nouvelle : son premier bouquin avait plu et la maison d'édition était prête à le publier. Ravi de cette future publication, il gardait un sourire niais devant la porte de l'appartement d'Ichigo et Grimmjow alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Trop concentré sur l'entrée fracassante qu'il comptait faire, il n'entendit pas le bruit des talons haut. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une voix féminine s'adressa à lui qu'il sorti de sa rêverie pour faire face à une jeune femme rousse aux cheveux longs, habillée d'une robe blanche mi-longue à bretelles qui mettait ses formes en avant, chaussée d'escarpins, blancs aussi. Elle respirait la pureté. Elle ressemblait à un ange avec cette petite moue gênée, ses doigts qui s'entortillaient, cherchant ses mots jusqu'à ce qu'une voix claironnante mais douce lui parvienne.

« Excusez-moi... Est-ce bien ici qu'Ichigo Kurosaki habite ? »

Shinji détailla la jeune femme une nouvelle fois pour acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

_« Qu'est-ce que cette belle plante veut à Ichi ? Tss il faut qu'il attire tous les mannequins de la fac maintenant ? J'ai de la concurrence ! »_

Elle tapa à la porte de l'appartement quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Ichigo lui-même qui sourit à Shinji qui se trouvait en fait devant l'ouverture. Mais quand il ouvrit celle-ci en grand et qu'il aperçu la silhouette fine, son sourire s'estompa.

« Hime-chan ? »

Sa voix tremblait et Shinji vit blanc, vert, jaune, rose puis noir. Non, il ne venait pas de s'évanouir, juste que tous ses espoirs semblaient s'envoler en fumée. Que pouvait-il bien faire contre une telle beauté ? Qui de plus est, avait été son amante pendant quatre années et qui n'avait pas quitté l'esprit du roux ? Pouvait-il rivaliser, lui, avec son physique banal ? Lui qui était un homme ? Ils avaient parlé d'elle il y avait tout juste un mois... Il avait la poisse en ce moment ou quoi ?

Le silence plana un moment brisé par la voix de Grimmjow qui se demandait ce que le rouquin fabriquait immobile devant la porte d'entrée.

« Ah... Grimm', je te présente Hime... Entre Shin... »

Ichigo se tourna vers Shinji mais il eu la surprise de le voir disparaître pour rentrer chez lui, le son de la porte se fermant lentement. Une boule dans la gorge se forma et le peintre referma la porte, restant un moment fixé sur le bois de celle-ci comme si elle allait se changer en or. Le bleuté accueilli la jeune femme avec un petit sourire. Il aimait Ulquiorra, mais, cette Hime était réellement une perle physiquement. Une fille qu'il aurait sûrement séduit plusieurs semaines auparavant et dont il aurait été fier ! Mais il le sentait plutôt mal. Ne s'étaient-ils pas séparés juste avant la rentrée universitaire ? En plus, n'était-ce pas elle qui avait rompu ?

Sur le moment, il la maudissait. Même si elle ne lui avait rien fait personnellement, il était hors de question qu'elle s'immisce dans la relation de son meilleur ami ou plutôt son frère de coeur. Il adorait sa petite fraise qui lui remettait les idées en place. Qui l'écoutait quand il en avait besoin. Qui l'avait aidé à séduire celui qui partageait sa vie.

Il s'approcha d'Ulquiorra qui regardait la scène sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passait quand un bras l'enlaça. Penchant sa tête sur le côté pour observer son amant, il remarqua une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux électriques.

« Euh.. Ichigo, pourrait-on discuter. Seuls à seuls ? »

Le roux accepta et lui fit signe de le suivre dans sa chambre alors que le brun répondit à l'étreinte de son amant à qui il comptait bien demander des explications.

_**Appartement de Shinji Hirako**_

Adossé à sa porte d'entrée, le blond se laissa glisser jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le sol. Il ramena ses jambes à son torse, son front posé sur ses genoux, entourés de ses bras. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait ici ? Pourquoi revenait-elle après quelques petits mois d'absence ? Elle allait lui piquer le gars qu'il avait mis tant de temps à séduire, à lui apprendre à lui faire confiance et à ne pas avoir peur de ses préférences. Et elle ! Elle arrive comme ça, avec sa belle robe, ses belles chaussures et son visage enchanteur comme un cheveu sur la soupe pour mettre à bas tout ce qu'il avait réussi à construire ! Il ne lui permettrait pas de foutre en l'air leur relation. Il n'était pas question qu'elle essaie de le récupérer ! D'accord, il était parti, trop dépité, se trouvant trop faible pour accepter une telle concurrence mais... pourquoi baisser les bras après tant d'efforts ? Non, il se devait de se reprendre. De se battre pour le garder près de lui. Il ne lui avait pas fait ces suçons juste pour le plaisir. Il était tout simplement jaloux, possessif et le roux aux odeurs boisées, enivrantes, était sa propriété privée, et ce ne serait pas une ex petite-amie arriviste, aussi belle soit-elle, qui arriverait à ses fins ! Qu'il ne ferait pas profiter de sa bonne nouvelle à son amant. Alors ça non !

Il n'eût pas besoin d'un coup de tong d'Hiyori pour comprendre où était sa place ! Auprès de lui. Il en avait besoin. Il était devenu sa drogue, tout comme le café au début qui n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour le rencontrer. Tout comme cette petite soirée entre amis devant leurs jeux vidéos. Le bruit qu'ils faisaient n'avait été qu'un bon moyen d'aller les voir et de s'incruster pour le toucher, l'embrasser.

Le blond arrêta de penser puis il se leva, ouvrant la porte.

_**Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'Ichigo Kurosaki**_

Il laissa Inoue s'asseoir sur le lit tandis qu'il prenait place sur la chaise de son bureau où il était quelques minutes avant qu'on ne tape à la porte, révisant ses cours et les travaillant. Il avait du mal à la regarder en face. Tout dans sa tête s'emberlificotait. Inoue qui revenait, sans savoir comment elle avait su où il habitait vu qu'ils ne communiquaient plus via la messagerie instantanée d'internet depuis un long moment, et Shinji qui disparaissait chez lui. Il l'aurait imaginé plus combatif. Et c'est ce qu'il avait eu peur sur le moment : qu'il affronte Hime et de se retrouver dans une situation délicate. Peut-être était-il parti pour éviter ce genre de désagrément...

Qu'il le veuille ou non, tout cela le mettait dans un état semi-conscient et la jeune femme le ressentait. Elle le connaissait assez pour reconnaître le trouble dans les prunelles d'ambre.

« J'ai appris par hasard que le week-end dernier tu es allé voir ta famille... Je comprends que tu n'aies pas voulu ma présence. »

Le roux se réveilla, relevant le visage précipitamment. Les nouvelles allaient vite. Mais bon, il devait s'y attendre. Surtout connaissant Keigo, cet idiot avait du vendre la mèche sans faire exprès ! Lui et sa maladresse légendaire était connue et reconnue de tous ! Puis surtout, le chatain connaissait Orihime depuis la petite école, il ne pouvait pas non plus lui en vouloir.

Il soupira, légèrement décontenancé. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre mais d'un côté elle n'avait pas posé de questions, puis si elle était venue aujourd'hui c'est qu'elle devait avoir quelque chose à dire...

Inoue se raidit un peu. L'atmosphère était assez lourde. Pourtant elle devait parler. Elle n'était pas venue non plus ici juste pour faire partie de la décoration.

« Cela va faire quelques mois que nous nous sommes séparés. Et je sais que j'ai été la seule à désirer cette rupture et je m'excuse encore d'avoir été si brutale avec toi Ichigo. »

Le jeune homme l'observait. Il détaillait ses gestes gênés. Il s'enivrait de cette voix toujours aussi pleine de vie mais plus basse, déclarant des aveux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, une intuition peut-être, mais il était sûr qu'elle n'était pas ici pour lui demander de sortir à nouveau avec elle. Sinon elle en serait déjà venue à ce sujet. Quoique peut-être pas. Pourtant elle s'excusait là non ?

« C'est du passé, Hime. Ne t'en fais pas pour si peu. »

Le mieux était de faire comme si ça ne le touchait pas. Comme si ce jour-là, dans le studio de la jeune femme, il n'avait pas reçu un message des plus avant coureur de la rupture : elle avait décidé de ne pas aller à la même université que lui alors qu'ils s'étaient promis de se suivre. Elle avait brisé cette promesse. Elle lui avait déclaré que vivre loin de lui serait trop difficile et que leur amour ne tiendrait pas. Que le virtuel n'était qu'un leurre et qu'elle rompait. Il se serait reçu une gifle il l'aurait mieux accepté. Mais là, c'était son coeur qui s'était éparpillé, envolé en mille morceaux. Il l'avait aimé, et de la voir là, face à lui, s'excusant, il avait du mal à ne pas répliquer. A ne pas lui dire à quel point elle l'avait anéanti. Qu'il avait désiré ne plus avoir aucune relation quelle qu'elle soit. Et pourtant, une personne le comblait. Lui faisait oublier cette douleur. Lui redonner l'envie de se donner bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait fait avant. Pourquoi cet idiot s'était-il enfui ?

« Je suis désolé Hime... Mais je ne compte pas reprendre une quelconque relation avec toi. », dit-il en se levant de sa chaise. Il aperçu Inoue faire de même et lui attraper le bras pour l'arrêter alors qu'il voulait sortir de la chambre.

« Détrompes-toi Ichigo. Je... je ne veux pas qu'on se remette ensemble. »

« Alors que fais-tu ici ? », étonné par cette révélation.

« Je sais que ce jour-là j'ai été des plus cruelle. Je sais maintenant que j'aurais dû être plus honnête avec toi et moi-même... », les derniers mots avaient été comme soufflés. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée, plus par la honte que par la gêne de leur proximité. Les mains de la jeune femme rousse serraient le débardeur du roux. Son front était posé sur son torse comme pour éviter son regard.

« Je devrais avoir honte. Je devrais être punie pour avoir été si abominable ! De ne pas avoir pu t'avouer que quelqu'un d'autre avait conquis mon coeur ! »

Une deuxième gifle. Des yeux écarquillés. Une main qui rejeta le corps vers le lit. Une respiration qui se fit saccader puis il se retourna, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour que tu ne m'aimes plus... Qu'avais-je raté ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

« Rien Ichigo... », fit-elle, restant allongée sur le lit, sa main cachant ses yeux en pleurs. « Rien du tout. C'est moi qui n'avais pas su profiter de ta gentillesse, de ta générosité, de ton amour pour moi pour me laisser envoûter par celui de Stark ! »

Le peintre resta figé, fixant un point invisible sur le mur devant lui pour se retourner lentement vers la forme sanglotante qui continua son aveu.

« Il n'y a rien eu entre lui et moi pendant notre relation. Je te le promets Ichi ! Mais je ne pouvais plus rester avec toi alors que je pensais à lui quand tu me faisais l'amour. »

Les pleurs redoublèrent et le roux s'approcha du lit et s'y assis, à ses côtés. Ses mains posées sur ses cuisses il tenta de se reprendre. Elle ne l'avait pas trompée. Elle lui avait juste menti. Elle lui avait juste brisé le coeur. Elle avait aimé un autre homme. Elle avait pensé à lui quand il lui faisait l'amour alors que lui, croyait que les gémissements étaient pour lui. Juste pour lui.

« Combien de temps... m'as-tu menti ? », demanda t-il alors que ses doigts massaient son front nerveusement.

« Deux semaines. », fit-elle en tremblotant., détournant le regard.

Deux semaines... Cet homme Starck avait réussi à gagner le coeur de sa petite-amie en seulement deux semaines. En deux semaines, il avait balayé quatre années d'existence, de bonheur. Que devait-il faire ? Il aimait Shinji, il l'adulait. Mais savoir tout ça. La revoir. Son esprit était embrumé par le doute, la peur, la colère, la tristesse. Tant de sentiments si sombres. Mais pourquoi se prendre la tête ? Dès le début, il s'était dit qu'il refuserait la proposition d'Inoue, si elle lui proposait de sortir avec elle de nouveau. Alors pourquoi se sentir si mal ? La vérité est toujours dur à entendre. S'en plaindrait-il ? Il avait au moins eu sa réponse. Puis en y réfléchissant, si ils étaient toujours ensemble, que se serait-il passé si malgré tout, il aurait rencontré Shinji ? Et si il aurait quitté Inoue, se rendant compte qu'il était attiré par lui, un homme de surcroît ?

« Calmes-toi Hime-chan... Ne pleures plus. Je te remercie d'être honnête avec moi, même si... tu le fais tardivement. »

La main pâle glissa du visage pour se poser sur le lit. Ichigo se pencha vers elle et avec son index, il sécha les larmes.

« J'espère au moins qu'il prend bien soin de toi... »

Elle lui sourit et prit la main hâlée dans la sienne. Elle n'avait pas pensé que cela se passerait ainsi. Pendant de longues semaines, elle attendait ce moment pour enfin tout lui avouer, reculant toujours la date par peur de la réaction de son ex petit-ami. Elle le savait parfois assez violent dans ses paroles à cause de sa possessivité. Elle ne s'était pas du attendue qu'il soit aussi compréhensif.

« Oui... Je suis heureuse. »

Il répondit à son sourire et se laissa aller sur le matelas, à ses côtés, soupirant, son coeur reprenant petit à petit un rythme normal, essayant d'oublier sa rancoeur. Il devait l'oublier. Il était temps pour lui de tracer ce trait.

« Elle aussi prend bien soin de toi et elle semble possessive ! », dit-elle en caressant les suçons sur le cou d'Ichigo dont les joues prirent une teinte rosée.

« C'est que... »

_**Dans le salon de l'appartement**_

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement laissant passer un jeune homme blond avec un regard déterminé et une démarche calme qui salua les deux hommes dans la cuisine qui ouvrirent leurs yeux en grand quand ils virent l'écrivain se diriger vers la chambre du peintre et l'ouvrir à la volée pour dire :

_**Dans la chambre d'Ichigo Kurosaki**_

« Bonjour la compagnie ! Je ne vous dérange pas j'es-... Hey toi là ! Enlèves tes mains de **mon** Ichi ! Il est à moi ! Tu le touches je te le ferais regretter ! », s'énerva-t-il en attrapant le bras du roux pour le relever et l'enlacer jalousement contre lui d'un bras.

« Shin... », tenta le plus jeune pour convaincre son petit-ami de se calmer alors qu'Inoue regardait le couple face à elle, éberluée, la bouche entrouverte, se relevant à peine du lit.

« Pas question que tu le reprennes ! Et pas la peine de gober les mouches ! M'en fous que tu sois choquée que je sois un mec ! Mais ça tu vois... »

Avec les doigts de sa main libre, il pointa les suçons;

« C'est moi qui l'ai fait ! Propriété privée compris ? », dit-il tout fier, affichant un sourire conquis.

Cependant, un petit rire cristallin couvrit la chambre. Un « Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! » complétait par un Ichigo rouge comme une tomate et dépité par la réaction de son amant qui ne fit que redoubler les rires d'Inoue. Shinji regardait les deux jeunes gens complètement perdu. C'était une idée où ils se foutaient de lui là ?

« Oï... C'est bon là... On peut me dire quand j'ai dit une connerie ? », questionna-t-il au moment où un front se posa sur son épaule, qu'un rire plus que reconnaissable venant de la porte de la chambre devint moins bruyant, s'éloignant de celle-ci, suivi d'un sourire du brun qui menait son petit-ami vers la cuisine pour terminer la préparation du thé et surtout pour les laisser tous les trois seuls. Et ils firent bien car Ichigo expliqua dans les grandes lignes la raison de la venue de son ex petite-amie qui désirait en fait s'exorciser de ses erreurs pour vivre sa relation avec Stark plus positivement. Orihime ne le coupa pas, elle ne faisait que des hochements de tête pour confirmer les propos de son ami d'enfance même si elle les trouvait durs mais véridiques. C'était bien ça. De l'égoïsme à l'état pur. Cet état d'esprit faisait mal à la jeune femme, mais quoi répondre quand on sait que ce n'est que la vérité ? Elle le l'avait mérité et elle ne lui en voulait pas. Exorciser était le bon mot, et elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin pu réussir à extraire sa peur.

La discussion se termina quelques minutes plus tard. Ils prirent un thé et Inoue s'en alla, les remerciant pour l'accueil et s'excusant de les avoir dérangés. Grimmjow fut plus sympathique avec elle et le brun avait même osé un sourire devant l'innocence de la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait qu'attirer ainsi la gente masculine.

Ils discutèrent un moment encore jusqu'à ce que Shinji décide de prendre la parole plus sérieusement, ayant, avec cette histoire, presque oublié sa venue dans l'appartement.

« Les gars ! J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer ! », dit-il d'une voix grave et sérieuse qui sur le moment déconcerta la petite assemblée. « Mon livre va être publié. ». Des yeux écarquillés fixaient le jeune homme qui buvait son thé tranquillement et qui reposa sa tasse sur la table, ouvrant ses yeux chocolats et arborant un sourire des plus idiots sur son visage. La surprise s'évapora pour faire place à une tape ferme et puissante de Grimm' dans le dos du blond qui faillit recracher le liquide, d'un sourire du brun et d'un regard plein de fierté d'Ichigo qui fit battre le coeur de l'écrivain à cent à l'heure.

« Donc, Ichi..Accepterais-tu de dîner avec moi ce soir ? En amoureux dans mon petit appartement d'étudiant de seconde zone ? »

Un sourire tendre accompagna un « Oui » bas mais ferme qui ravi le plus vieux qui se leva et fit une petite courbette pour inviter le roux à faire de même et ils quittèrent le bleuté et le brun.

« Ulqui', allons, nous aussi, fêter ça ! »

« Espèce d'idiot, tu n'as rien à fêter toi ! », lui annonça t-il avec une petite tape sur la tête et partant faire la vaisselle.

_**Dans l'appartement de Shinji Hirako**_

Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent et Shinji ferma la porte à clefs pour ne pas être dérangés et embrassa fougueusement Ichigo qui se laissa aller dans ses bras. Les mains du plus vieux encerclèrent le visage du roux, approfondissant toujours le baiser. Ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes plus tard, qu'ils se détachèrent, leur regard toujours ancré dans celui de l'autre. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se parler, leurs sourires étaient assez communicatifs, et se dirigèrent vers le canapé où ils s'affalèrent. Le soleil était toujours à son apogée malgré l'heure. L'été était chaud et il faisait jour jusqu'à tard, profitant parfois de cette opportunité pour se promener dans le parc et faire quelques esquisses pour l'un ou écrire sur un calepin pour l'autre.

Un silence agréable s'installa. Cet après-midi... Hirako était sûr de s'en souvenir longtemps. Allongés l'un contre l'autre, ils profitaient de leurs présences, ne pensant même pas à préparer quoique ce soit pour le repas. Ils pourraient bien faire une salade au dernier moment si la faim les prenait de court.

La tête rousse, posée sur le torse du blond, se releva doucement, le menton sur le poitrail, ses mains entourant la taille de son amant, sa voix calme et basse fit ouvrir les yeux à Shinji.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

Les yeux chocolats se rétrécirent mais un hochement de tête lui fit comprendre de continuer sur sa lancée. Cherchant ses mots, Ichigo fixa un point invisible, face à lui, au mur où une toile qu'il avait peinte il y a plusieurs jours, le lac dans le parc, qu'il avait offert à son petit-ami pour enfin prendre la parole.

« Il y a plusieurs semaines, peu de temps après que nous ayons décidé de sortir ensemble, j'étais dans le couloir de l'établissement et je t'ai vu à l'extérieur, dans les jardins de la faculté. »

Il s'arrêta et reprit de plus belle.

« Je t'ai vu avec un homme, le professeur Urahara. Si je ne me trompe pas dans son nom. »

« Hop là je t'arrête si cela ne te gênes pas ! »

Concentré sur le visage de Shinji, un peu grimaçant, il resta un peu étonné par la réaction quasi écoeurée de son amant.

« Il n'y a absolument rien entre Kisuke et moi ! »

« Kisuke ? », fit Ichigo surpris par le prénom du professeur de musique.

Un long soupir sonore se fit entendre et Shinji se releva à demi pour s'asseoir sur le divan, le jeune homme roux prenant la même position et patientant. Il était temps de mettre les choses au clair.

« Ichigo, je crois qu'il est temps que nous discutions sérieusement. »

Le jeune homme roux déglutit en voyant son amant aussi sérieux.

* * *

_A suivre...

* * *

_

**Dernières notes : **

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos votes =)_  
_


	12. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je sais que ça fait un moment que j'ai plus mis la suite. Mais j'avais promis de continuer malgré le temps que cela me prendrait. Je reviens avec ce chapitre 12 qui est également le dernier chapitre des couples phares de cette histoire. Oui, je vous avais promis aussi une suite (qui se fera exactement dans la même histoire, vu que le thème sera le même) entre les couples Renji et Rukia, ainsi que Hisagi avec Kira. Je tiens toujours mes promesses ! Tout comme le One shot Hisagi et Kensei. Quand les publierais-je ? Quand je les aurais écrites xD Pour le moment ce n'est pas le cas, et je préfère ne plus donner de délai entre mes chapitres, ça évite les déçus.**

**J'ai eu pendant mon absence beaucoup de reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. J'avoue que ça m'a redonné l'inspiration pour cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas déçu(e).**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo, juste l'histoire m'appartient**

**Couple : Shinji x Ichigo**

**Rating : M (je laisse ce rating mais ce chapitre n'est ni violent et ne comporte pas de scènes à caractère sexuelle)  
**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Ceux qui se font une promesse**

_**Appartement de Shinji Hirako**_

Un peu plus d'un mois maintenant qu'ils formaient ce qu'on peut appeler un couple, même si pour le moment, ils apprenaient surtout à se connaître. Shinji n'avait pas caché à Ichigo qu'il avait eu un coup de foudre en l'apercevant à la buanderie, s'énervant contre une machine à laver peu obéissante. Quant au roux, il n'avait pas hésité à lui dire que ce qu'il avait aimé plus que tout chez le blond était son regard à la limite de l'indéchiffrable, son humour peu ordinaire et ses entrées en scène fracassantes. Mais mis à part toutes ces petites choses qui les avaient fait craquer petit à petit jusqu'à tomber amoureux, l'un d'entre eux gardait un mystère qui rongeait le roux. Cette curiosité maladive, soit, mais qu'il désirait plus que tout. Toutefois, il n'avait jamais voulu le presser et il gardait pour lui ses interrogations, espérant avoir une réponse à un instant ou à un autre. Mais malgré leur attirance, sans avoir encore eu l'occasion d'avoir eu une relation physique plus approfondie, Kurosaki voulait tout savoir. En sachant tout, il savait qu'il en serait encore bien plus amoureux. Il le savait, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise. Les frissons qu'il ressentait en sa présence, en son absence étaient assez pour lui pour s'attendre à un tel dénouement. Il venait d'être encore tombé éperdument amoureux. Et qu'importe si c'est un homme. C'était le seul homme qui l'attirait.

Assis tous les deux sur le sofa, se regardant le plus sérieusement du monde, comme si on allait leur annoncer la mort de l'un d'entre eux, sous un silence de plomb, le blond cherchait ses mots. Ses yeux se fermèrent quelques instants, laissant un soupir s'échapper alors que sa main droite grattait sa tête nerveusement. Le roux sentait qu'il avait posé une question embarrassante pour le jeune homme et se sentit ridicule et honteux d'avoir été aussi curieux. Mais il resta patient et baissa son regard, ne remarquant pas ainsi, l'ouverture des orbes marron de son amant qui lui sourit avec tendresse.

« Cela risque d'être un peu long. Je te demanderais de ne pas me couper même si je risque d'oublier certaines choses... Je compte sur toi pour me poser des questions une fois que j'aurais terminé. »

Ichigo qui s'était retourné vers lui hocha la tête et s'assit de façon à lui faire face et attendit jusqu'à ce que les premiers mots franchissent la barrière des lèvres de son petit-ami.

« Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, il s'était barré quand ma mère lui a annoncé ma futur venue au monde. Je vais t'avouer qu'il ne m'a jamais manqué. Ma mère m'a toujours suffi. Mais quand j'ai eu onze ans, elle est tombée gravement malade et elle a succombé à sa maladie peu de mois plus tard. Je me suis retrouvé seul et envoyé dans un foyer. Ma mère n'avait plus ses parents donc aucune famille pour prendre la suite de mon éducation et l'assistante sociale et juridique avait déjà décidé de mon intégration dans ce foyer où j'ai eu du mal à me fondre dans la masse pendant de longues semaines. Je m'apitoyais sur mon sort, ne pensant pas que je n'étais pas le seul à vivre cette douleur. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir être autant égoïste. Le fait d'être encore qu'un enfant était pour moi la seule excuse. »

L'orangé jeta un œil au plus vieux qui se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang. Il semblait chercher de nouveaux mots et le plus jeune décida d'attraper cette main abimée et la porta à ses lèvres, son corps se penchant en avant pour se coller au torse chaud et accueillant face à lui. Un sourire conciliant et plein de remerciement lui fut offert, des bras le refermant un peu plus dans l'antre brûlante où il réalisa que le cœur de son compagnon pulsait vite dans la cage thoracique. Alors qu'il embrassait les doigts où des morceaux de peau avaient été arrachés, l'homme à l'accent d'Osaka reprit la parole :

« J'étais toujours dans mon coin, caché ou alors assis à regarder des illusions que mon esprit s'amusait à créer pour faire passer le plus vite possible ces journées interminables. Les autres ne me parlaient pas vu que je ne répondais pas à leurs invitations de jeu. C'est à l'arrivée d'un nouveau orphelin que j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux. Love. Je vais te dire qu'il m'a remis les idées en place en peu de temps. Et les choses ont évolué pour moi. Nous sommes devenus amis et ensuite d'autres ont rejoint notre duo. Tu les connais vu que tu les as déjà rencontré à la faculté. »

Ichigo leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, étonné.

« Tu veux dire qu'ils sont tous des orphelins ? Lisa, Hiyori, Rose et les autres ? »

Un hochement de tête léger lui répondit à l'affirmative.

« C'est ce qui nous a rapprochés. Chacun d'entre nous a eu une enfance difficile. Hiyori a été la dernière à nous rejoindre. Et elle est encore au foyer. Vu son caractère, aucune famille ne veut d'elle... J'ai beau l'adorer mais son comportement est assez difficile pour un couple qui désire la stabilité. »

Un léger rire de la part du rouquin fit sourire la tête blonde qui serra encore un peu plus le corps contre lui.

« La directrice commençait à vieillir. L'établissement n'intéressait personne à cause de son âge et du nombre de travaux qui devaient y être faits. La ville a donc fermé l'orphelinat quand j'ai eu treize ans. Nous avons tous été transférés dans des églises ou temples, le temps de nous trouver une famille d'accueil. Et dans ce temple il y avait un homme qui s'occupait du jardin et c'était Kisuke Urahara. »

Ichigo se doutait un peu de la suite. Mais il ne dit rien et attendait la continuité de ce passé peu agréable qui permettrait aussi probablement à son petit-ami de sentir ses épaules plus légères.

« Le propriétaire du temple, un certain Yamamoto, lui faisait entièrement confiance et lui avait légué tout ce qu'il possédait à son décès. Chose qui arriva assez vite, vu son âge bien avancé. Cela ne faisait que deux mois que j'étais pensionnaire au temple. Et entre le fait que je me retrouvais dans un lieu qui m'était encore inconnu et des personnes qui l'étaient tout autant encore pour moi, je me suis renfermé sur moi-même jusqu'à me prendre un coup de pied aux fesses monstrueux par l'homme à tout faire du nom de Tessai et je me suis calmé. »

« Aussi rapidement ? »

Le regard presque horrifié de Shinji intima à son esprit de ne pas poser plus de questions vu que son petit-ami semblait revivre la scène et ça ne lui... plaisait pas vu le froncement de sourcil d'Hirako - chose peu commune chez lui-.

« Oui et donc, en passant la suite qui est beaucoup moins intéressante, Kisuke est devenu mon tuteur quand j'ai eu seize ans. J'ai quitté le temple à mon arrivée à l'université, ici, et les autres que tu connais quelque peu, y logent toujours. »

Ichigo s'assit sur le sofa, face à son amant qui marmonna en le voyant se relever mais qui ne protesta pas très longtemps face au regard amoureux qui lui était destiné. Il déglutit et se recula un peu, se redressant un peu plus contre l'accoudoir.

« Il y a un souci Ichi' ? »

La voix était assez hésitante. C'était la première fois qu'il le regardait ainsi et il se demandait si c'était bon ou pas... Pas qu'il n'aimait pas ce regard mais...

« Absolument aucun, je suis juste content que tu m'aies parlé de toi. »

Le regard du blond se radoucit. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule du plus jeune et le tira vers lui.

« Tss... Faut toujours que tu arrives à me rendre fou hein ? », murmura t-il à l'oreille où quelques mèches rouquines balayèrent la peau légèrement bronzée.

« J'y suis pour rien... C'est de ta faute... »

« Évidemment que c'est de ma faute ! C'est toujours la mienne de toute façon... »

Il sentit le sourire par sa main posée sur la joue de son petit-ami qui bougea légèrement la tête et glissa sa langue sur un des doigts pour le lécher comme une glace.

« Si tu commences comme ça... », soupira-t-il, sentant son cœur battre à toute allure.

« Alors ne te retiens pas... »

Le regard ambre s'emplit de désirs. Cela faisait un moment qu'il y pensait, qu'il le désirait, qu'il voulait lui appartenir et vu le regard de Shinji, des deux mains sur sa taille qui le porta, des pas lents mais assurés vers la chambre, le moelleux du matelas, le corps un peu tremblant de son amant contre le sien, de leurs respirations déjà devenues brûlantes, de leurs baisers tendres, de leurs caresses hésitantes, qu'Ichigo sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix et qu'il se laissa transporter vers les limbes d'un plaisir encore inconnu pour lui.

_**Six mois plus tard**_

« Hey ça commence ! »

Ichigo, suivi d'Ulquiorra, se dirigea rapidement vers le sofa, s'asseyant près de Grimm' qui monta le son de la télévision. La pièce était chauffée agréablement, l'hiver s'étant installé aussi vite que l'été, et l'odeur suave d'un ragoût faisait gémir leurs estomacs. Les yeux fixés sur l'écran, ils virent Shinji apparaître et s'installer sur un fauteuil près de la présentatrice de l'émission.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit rapidement. Hisagi, Renji et Rukia s'installèrent sur le sol. Ils grommelèrent des mots de satisfaction et piquèrent du café. D'un signe de main, le rouquin leur pria de se taire. Tout était arrivé si vite. Qui aurait pu croire que le livre de son amant aurait eu autant de succès ? Le blond lui-même avait été des plus surpris quand sa maison d'édition lui avait donné, il y a deux semaines de cela, les meilleures ventes de l'été et de l'automne. Son bouquin avait fait un bond gigantesque durant les mois qui suivirent, le mettant à la troisième places devant deux grands écrivains de la littérature moderne. Ils avaient fêté cet événement plusieurs fois – sous la couette et devant un bon dîner -et ce sans être dérangés. Depuis quatre mois, Ichigo et Shinji vivaient ensemble et Ulquiorra avait emménagé avec Grimmjow. Cela avait été fait petit à petit et au plus grand plaisir de chacun, profitant de la proximité de leurs moitiés.

Le calme présent, ils écoutèrent l'interview de leur ami, de grands sourires aux lèvres. Ils connaissaient maintenant une star montante du Japon, et ce, bien avant les fans qu'ils entendaient à la faculté. La petite bande d'artistes s'amusait presque avec eux, donnant quelques indices croustillants sur le blondinet et le rouquin avec qui il vivait. Au lieu de calmer les ardeurs féminines - et aussi peut-être masculines – chacun trouvait cette relation des plus palpitantes et cherchait même à en savoir plus. Choses dont les amis de l'écrivain ne leur donnèrent pas et sûrement jamais.

L'émission se termina sur les chapeaux de roue. Le jeune écrivain, dont ses cheveux blonds avaient en quelques mois poussaient jusqu'à ses épaules et habillé d'un costume rétro années soixante, sourit à la caméra et disparu du plateau avec un signe de main. L'interview avait été simple. Juste des questions ordinaires, aucune indiscrètes. Une des raisons sûrement pour laquelle Shinji s'était détendu et avait répondu aux questions sans gêne.

Le petit groupe resta dans le salon, zappant pour avoir une chaîne musicale où les filles de Scandale chantaient leur nouveau single qui cassait la baraque. Ils dînèrent, la discussion tournant autour de leur ami, jusqu'à ce que chacun rentre chez soi.

Allongé sous les couvertures, un livre à la main, Ichigo attendait l'arrivée de son amant qui entra quelques minutes plus tard, doucement, pensant l'appartement endormi. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant son cher et tendre baissait son livre, le poser sur la table de chevet et lui sourire une fois la porte de la chambre entrouverte.

« Tu m'attendais ? »

Le rouquin s'assit sur le matelas moelleux. Son regard s'attarda sur la silhouette au pied du lit qui se mettait à l'aise, se débarrassant de sa veste de costume, de sa cravate, sa chemise et son pantalon, le tout posé sur la chaise du bureau. Il préféra rester silencieux, le regarder et s'attarder sur ses souvenirs. Merveilleux souvenirs. De tous ces moments partagés. Et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils se terminent. Ses mains caressèrent les épaules nues de son amant qui s'était assis sur le lit, dos à lui, pour enlever les chaussettes. Aux doigts qui glissaient sur ses omoplates, l'écrivain se retourna doucement, faisant face à son amant.

« Tu as été magnifique ce soir. Tu donnes trop bien devant les caméras. »

« Jaloux ? », dit le blondinet avec un sourire des plus conséquents vu son amusement devant la situation qui fit froncer les sourcils de son petit-ami qui le gratifia d'un coup sur la tête. « Tu es toujours aussi adorable tu le sais ça ? ». Il se massa le cuir chevelu avec une grimace alors que ses lèvres furent emprisonnées par ses jumelles douces mais mordantes. Il se retrouva allongé aussi sur le lit, en boxer, son amant au-dessus de lui, reprenant ses lèvres et l'invitant à une étreinte.

« Tu es beaucoup trop beau devant les caméras. Tu vas avoir encore bien plus de fans. »

« Ah oui tu es bien jaloux.. Tu douterais de moi Ichi' ? »

Le plus jeune posa son front sur le torse. Ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches fines pour atteindre le bas ventre et remonter ensuite vers les épaules du plus vieux et relever son visage pour poser un baiser chaste sur la joue.

« Ne me quitte jamais Shinji. Sinon je crois que je deviendrais fou. Je t'en prie... »

Une de ses mains s'arrêta sur les cheveux longs pour les caresser.

« Laisses-moi rester près de toi. »

Un frisson indescriptible s'empara du blond qui enlaça avec possessivité le corps contre lui. Son visage se posa contre le cou de son amant, respirant son odeur. Il resta silencieux, attendant que les battements de son cœur se calment. Car, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était la première déclaration du rouquin. Et ses tripes avaient du mal à s'en remettre. Il n'avait jamais douté de son amour pour lui, mais au fil des semaines, il avait compris qu'Ichigo n'était pas quelqu'un de très démonstratif et expressif au niveau des sentiments. Il s'était habitué, car, lui, l'opposé total du peintre, passait son temps à le coller, à lui demander des câlins qui étaient à chaque fois retournés avec passion. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais rien soupçonné.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot. »

Les paroles avaient été soufflées comme une brise d'été au creux de l'oreille. Et vu qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à un tel aveu, il ne pu que l'insulter – comme d'habitude – et s'abandonna corps et âme à l'homme dont il avait tout fait pour s'en emparer.

Étalé sur le torse du plus jeune, l'homme de plume dévisagea celui endormi. Leurs ébats avaient été des plus satisfaisant. Pour lui, Ichigo était tout simplement un amant et un ami. Chaque moment passé avec lui, qu'il soit intime ou non, était un plaisir qu'il ne dissimulait pas. Il en avait rêvé dès le premier jour, dans cette buanderie, où ses yeux n'avaient pas pu se détacher du rouquin qui s'énervait sur la machine à laver. Il avait tout fait pour le rencontrer et ensuite le séduire. Et ces six derniers mois le firent sourire contre la peau hâlée. Leur première fois avait fait râler le plus jeune à cause des courbatures et s'était juré à le lui faire payer. Shinji, quant à lui, n'avait absolument pas refuser l'invitation et depuis, ils s'aimaient presque chaque nuit que Dieu leur donnait.

Plus d'une fois, il s'était pris la tête avec Grimmjow, qui s'amusait à taquiner le couple sur leurs acrobaties nocturnes. Allez savoir pourquoi... Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'Ichigo ne disait rien à part rougir. Ulquiorra lui par contre, n'hésitait pas à frapper la tête du bleuté pour qu'il se taise. Au moins il pouvait compter sur lui pour que cet idiot arrête de débiter des âneries.

Ils habitaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, presque au même moment que lorsque son livre a paru dans les librairies. Ses cheveux blonds intéressaient son amant, qui, sans le demander directement, voulait qu'il les laisse pousser. Cela lui rappela quelques souvenirs de son enfance, qu'il balaya rapidement, laissant le présent et le futur prendre part dans sa vie. Il avait arrêté les cours d'Arts et il savait que bientôt, il devrait s'en aller.

Voilà le seul et unique souci du moment. Il y réfléchit. Ses doigts caressèrent l'épaule alors qu'il cherchait comment lui annoncer qu'il serait dans l'obligation de quitter la faculté ainsi que l'appartement. C'est en méditant sur la question qu'il s'endormit plusieurs minutes plus tard.

_**Le lendemain**_

Après de nouvelles retrouvailles matinales, le couple se décida à préparer leurs affaires. Il était prévu de passer le week-end auprès de la famille Kurosaki. Shinji allait enfin rencontrer la famille loufoque de son petit-ami. Petit-ami qui, quatre mois avant, leur avait annoncé son homosexualité. Cela n'avait pas été simple, surtout pour son père qui avait râlé et dénoncé plus d'une fois le fait qu'il n'était pas question qu'un homme partage la vie de son fils. Qu'il devait réfléchir, qu'il était peut-être malade, ou alors qu'on l'avait drogué... Enfin, il avait essayé de trouver une et mille raisons pour qu'il quitte cet homme qui avait osé débaucher son gamin, qui était tout de même un homme...

Ce fut donc dans la colère et la déception qu'Ichigo se renferma pendant plusieurs jours. Même ses œuvres avaient subi un sacré coup. L'écrivain avait tenté plus d'une fois d'essayer de lui changer les idées mais rien n'avait pu conclure positivement une seule de ses démarches. Il avait compris à quel point le jeune homme était très attaché à sa famille. Et il avait même eu peur à une séparation mais la chance, ou autre, avait frappé à leur porte. Isshin avait appelé à la fin de la semaine pour lui parler. Et malgré quelques paroles assez houleuses, des pleurs, le père avait fini par capituler, prétextant que le bonheur de son fils était plus important.

Et là, ce samedi était la grande première. La rencontre avec la belle famille. On pouvait dire qu'il était stressé notre écrivain, et pas qu'un peu. Car entre cette rencontre et le fait qu'il devait annoncer à Ichigo qu'il devait déménager... Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si il devait l'annoncer maintenant, pendant, ou après...

Shinji était assis sur le fauteuil du salon, jetant des coups d'œil entre le sac et le roux qui le remplissait de matériel de peinture. Son index posé sur ses lèvres, il considéra la question. Mais trop attendre n'était pas bon non plus. Puis ce n'est pas comme si il allait annoncer qu'il était gravement malade et qu'il allait mourir ou encore qu'il le quittait. Oh Dieu, il ne penserait jamais à la seconde mais le fait de devoir partir car la résidence appartenait à l'université et qu'en y étant plus inscrit il serait dans l'obligation de partir. Ne plus voir sa petite fraise tous les jours allait être des plus difficile. C'est incroyable comme on prend très vite des habitudes, même les meilleures.

Il avait déjà visité un appartement, dans ses moyens parce que pour le moment, à part un cachet, il n'avait rien reçu de la part de la maison d'édition, et il n'était pas très loin.

« Ichi'. »

L'artiste fit un petit meuglement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait entendu et continua de tout amonceler dans son sac à dos.

« Il faut que je te parle. »

La voix de l'écrivain était grave et hésitante. Raison pour laquelle les mains où quelques traces de peintures persistaient, s'arrêtèrent dans leur travail. Les yeux ambres se troublèrent avec celui chocolat.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Tu sais que j'ai du lundi me désinscrire de la fac ? »

Un hochement de tête confirma qu'il se souvenait très bien de ce jour. Shinji avait été convoqué par le directeur qui avait conclu son discours par quelque chose du style « Vu votre notoriété, et le nombre de cours auxquels vous n'avez pas participé, nous sommes dans l'obligation de devoir vous congédier de l'établissement. Cependant, sachez que nos professeurs seraient ravis de vous donner des conseils si... » et bla bla bla. Enfin cela n'avait pas gêné le blondinet qui avait signé la démission. Mais bon, tout cela était bien beau, mais le peintre ne voyait pas du tout là où son petit-ami voulait en venir.

« En ayant démissionné j'ai également pris la partie déménagement. » Il s'arrêta quelques instants et le visage de son amant le culpabilisa presque d'avoir accepté d'abandonner ses études pour préférer percer dans la littérature moderne. « Je n'ai pas le choix Ichigo, il va falloir qu'avant la fin du mois, je débarrasse mes affaires. »

Le jeune rouquin resta silencieux quelques secondes. Son tendre amant ne brisa pas cet instant, préférant le laisser réfléchir et trouver ses mots. Mais ce visage un peu éteint lui donna la nausée. Cependant, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Partir était obligatoire à l'abandon des études. Il avait réussi, même si il n'était pas encore une star planétaire, et rester ici ne ferait que couper son inspiration. Seul Ichigo pouvait la lui donner.

« Et tu... »

Il le connaissait bien, très bien, donc le blondinet se doutait de la question et il y répondit avec le sourire.

« Je serais juste à cinq minutes d'ici. Tu ne crois pas que je pourrais m'éloigner de toi quand même ? »

Les couleurs revinrent sur les joues du peintre qui se leva et se jeta presque son Shinji pour le serrer dans ses bras, soulagés. Il avait imaginé des kilomètres de distance, des heures de train et de ne pouvoir le voir qu'une fois par mois à cause de ses petites finances.

« Tu as intérêt sinon je t'assure que je te harcèlerais ! »

« Dis comme ça, je me demande si je vais pas tenter le coup alors... C'est si rare que … Mais aïeuuh ! Ça ne va pas de me frapper si fort ! »

Les mains sur son crane pour le masser et tenter de faire partir la douleur, Shinji grimaça. Ichigo partait vraiment au quart de tour !

« Je t'assure que tu ne les apprécierais pas... »

Quelques petites minutes plus tard, ils continuèrent les bagages, soulagés. Le plus dur serait de se passer l'un de l'autre. Mais le roux avait une idée, mais il n'en parlerait qu'à leur retour. Ils se devaient de se dépêcher avant qu'Isshin n'arrive. C'est qu'il était guère patient...

Au moment où ils pliaient bagages, qu'ils mirent leurs vestes, le téléphone d'Ichigo sonna. Il était temps de descendre.

« Rapides dites-moi ! »

Le peintre avait angoissé à la descente des escaliers. Il s'était imaginé que son père serait railleur, qu'il ferait une tête de six mètres de long. Lui qu'il pensait le connaître, il fut surpris par sa réaction presque ordinaire. Sa mère devait sûrement être là-dedans pour quelque chose.

Après des salutations, une accolade virile entre le père et le fils, ils prirent le chemin de la maison familiale. Quelques sujets de conversation qui permirent aux deux inconnus à mieux se connaître, meublèrent le trajet un peu long.

Le week-end se passa très bien. Karin et Yuzu furent des plus charmées par les connaissances de l'écrivain. Toutes deux, en le voyant à l'émission télévisée d'il y avait quelques semaines, avaient acheté le bouquin, qu'elles avaient dévoré en quelques jours.

Elles avaient été touchées par la révélation secrète de leur frère. Elles avaient discuté. Pour elles c'était évident : qu'importe si c'était un homme ou une femme, du moment qu'il était heureux. Le comportement de leur père à ce sujet les avaient menées à se disputer avec lui. A la maison, c'était une ambiance froide qui avait régné. Mais quand il avait enfin ouvert les yeux, et accepté l'idée que son fils devait mener sa vie comme il l'entendait, c'était enfin devenu vivable.

Masaki était ouverte d'esprit et n'avait aucunement eu du mal à accepter tout cela. Son mari l'avait un peu déçu mais d'un côté, elle le comprenait. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait tout fait pour qu'il se calme et qu'il réfléchisse, voire même discuter avec elle de ses doutes, posément. Et ça avait fonctionné. Alors quand elle rencontra Shinji, elle le prit dans ses bras et l'enserra si fort, que le blond pensa à un moment qu'elle allait lui briser les côtes.

Face à cette bonne ambiance, le couple avait passé de très bons moments durant les quarante huit heures. Quand ils rentrèrent, ils en parlèrent encore, avec le sourire. Ils s'assirent sur le divan. L'un contre l'autre, bien plus reposés que ce qu'ils auraient cru de ces journées, le rouquin se décida enfin à poser sa question qui l'avait pas mal turlupinée pendant le séjour.

« Dis, lorsque j'aurais fini mes études, je pourrais venir vivre avec toi ? »

Un peu étonné, l'écrivain releva un sourcil. Vrai qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas, mais uniquement car le jeune homme n'avait fini que sa première année.

« Oui bien sûr. »

« Parce que depuis quelques semaines, je réfléchis sérieusement à mon avenir. »

« Ah bon ? Tes études ne te plaisent plus ? Vu ton talent, arrêter serait un peu dommage. »

« Suis-je obligé de continuer si je suis si doué ? », dit-il en riant. Il n'a jamais été prétentieux et il ne le serait pas maintenant. « Je m'ennuie pendant les cours. Je me demande tout simplement si je ne vais pas laisser tomber, trouver un petit job tout en peignant. Avec un peu de chance, un jour je pourrais ouvrir ma galerie. »

Il le laissa parler. Sur l'instant, il eût peur que ce soit sa propre décision qui l'avait fait changer d'avis. Pourtant, Ichigo avait précisé que cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il y pensait. Ce n'était donc pas de sa faute. Il avait quand même un peu peur qu'il fasse une bêtise en quittant tout.

« Je vais commencer à chercher du travail. Si j'en trouve un bon, je quitterais mes études. Au moins, ça me permettra de toucher encore ma bourse d'études. »

Hirako sourit en pleine dents. Tout compte fait, son cher et tendre n'était pas si idiot que ça ! Il avait beaucoup changé. Enfin, il réfléchissait posément contrairement au début de leur rencontre où le rouquin était tout sauf organisé.

« Si tu as déjà tout décidé et préparé d'avance, je ne peux rien dire contre. Puis tu es prévenant, je trouve que c 'est un bon point. »

Tout fier du compliment qu'il venait de recevoir, l'étudiant sourit et se leva. Il était heureux aussi. Tout semblait leur sourire depuis quelques semaines. Il voulait profiter de chaque moment de ce bonheur intense. Profiter de chacune de ces secondes, minutes, heures, avant que le destin ne leur choisisse une autre voie.

« Je pourrais te préparer de bons petits plats, du bon thé, et même te servir de cobaye pour tes bouquins. »

Des plus intéressés par la proposition du peintre, Shinji le regarda s'affairer en cuisine.

« Ah oui ? Même pour les scènes de sexe ? »

« Surtout pour les scènes de sexe ! »

_A suivre..._

* * *

_**Note : **_

_Le prochain chapitre sera donc les relations des quatre autres protagonistes. Je pense qu'il y aura moins de chapitres. Et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont tout autant. Bonnes vacances à tous et bon courage à ceux qui bossent sous cette chaleur comme moi x)  
_


	13. Chapitre 13

**Petite notes de "Moi" : **

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous et toutes.

Je reviens assez vite avec un nouveau chapitre très différent de d'habitude. Il est très court et je pense même que ça suffit, sinon ça risque de lasser. Je pense qu'il y en aura un second du même style. Mais le prochain chapitre sera tout simplement comme d'habitude. J'espère malgré tout que ça vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite. C'est en quelque sorte un avant goût pour la suite. Cette suite sera justement sur nos deux nouveaux couples : Rukia et Renji, Hisagi et Kira. Ca fonctionnera à peu près de la même façon que pour nos autres tourtereaux. Leurs histoires défileront au fil des chapitres.

Je tiens à préciser qu'en relisant mes premiers chapitres il manque des mots et y a des fautes épouvantables xD Je vais corriger cela dans la soirée. Un petit edit ne fera pas de mal :'). Sur ce je vous laisse à la lecture. A bientôt.

* * *

**Auteur : **Malo-chan

**Disclaimers : **Toujours à Tite Kubo... On les aura un jour, on les aura.

**Genre :** Univers Alternatif

**Rating : **Général, petite tranche vie

**Couple : **Sur ce chapitre aucun.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Cher Journal**

_En un instant, j'avais cru sentir mon cœur bondir. Une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de mon visage alors que je le détournai le plus rapidement possible de la cause de mes tourments. Je ne comprends pas moi-même pour quelle raison cet homme me fait cet effet. Pourtant, cela fait plusieurs mois que nous nous connaissons, nous nous croisons dans les couloirs de la faculté, la cafétéria et le lieu où je travaille quelques soirs de la semaine pour me permettre de me payer ma chambre étudiante. Car, même si je suis une Kuchiki, je veux mon indépendance. Être à la botte de mes parents me donne la nausée. Cependant, je pense que mes réelles raisons sont bien plus simples : démontrer qu'en tant qu'adulte je peux me débrouiller sans eux, même si vivre avec uniquement de ma passion ne me rendra pas aussi riche qu'eux mais heureuse au fond de moi._

_La rentrée s'est déroulée sans soucis. Je me suis vite entendue avec ma colocataire, Neliel, qui me surprend presque tous les jours par ses délires aussi lubriques. Mais elle m'a beaucoup aidée lorsque j'avais des peines. Même encore maintenant. Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à lui rendre tout ce qu'elle a pu, et fait encore pour moi. Tout ce que je lui souhaite c'est qu'elle trouve la personne qui comblera son cœur._

_Passons à présent à la suite de mes aventures estudiantines. Les cours se déroulent plutôt bien. Pas que je veuille m'envoyer des fleurs, mais ma moyenne est plus que satisfaisante. Cela ne m'aide pas plus à réfléchir sur mon avenir. Ma passion est le chant. Et je veux en vivre ! Les rêves sont beaux n'est-ce pas ? Garder espoir n'est pas un défaut, ni une honte. Je ne suis pas une idiote, loin de là. Ce ne sont pas mes performances au cabaret où je travaille qui feront de moi une chanteuse renommée. C'est le pourquoi je suis ici, à TUA. Il me faut un avenir à côté de tout ça. Quelque chose qui me rapporte un minimum pour subvenir à mes besoins. Mon frère aîné, Byakuya, me le rappelle assez souvent pour ne pas que je l'oublie._

_Revenons-en à celui qui me rend nerveuse, irritable, folle. Folle tout court et folle de lui : Renji Abarai. Mon camarade de classe à certains de nos cours. Au premier regard, j'en ai eu le cœur au bord des lèvres. Jamais de ma petite vie je n'avais cru au coup de foudre. Je trouvais cela idiot et fait pour les midinettes qui croient au prince charmant. Je peux vous dire que ce matin-là, je n'ai plus du tout pensé ainsi. Et je peux vous dire une nouvelle fois que ça me pourri la vie. Tout simplement parce que je me sens faible. Et je déteste ce sentiment puisque cet idiot de gars aux cheveux rouge est mon premier amour. Et je le vois presque tous les jours. Et chaque jour est une torture car je n'arrive pas du tout à lui avouer mes sentiments. Malgré tous les efforts de Nel, je n'arrive à rien. Je perds peu à peu confiance en moi._

_Je me demande encore pourquoi j'écris sur ce journal intime. Quoique ça m'aide à me confier, à libérer un peu de poids de mes épaules. Je me sens comme une adolescente face à l'inconnu. En fait, c'est exactement ça ! Je suis face à une situation où je perds mon self control._

_De plus, les derniers évènements, au lieu de m'encourager, m'ont plutôt renfermés. Par l'intermédiaire de ma colocataire, j'ai rencontré Hisagi, qui évidemment, est le colocataire de mon bourreau. Voyez comme la vie est merveilleuse... Rien que pour moi !_

_Disons que c 'est ainsi que nous nous sommes liés un peu plus d'amitié. Le mot amitié est un grand mot... Nous passons notre temps à nous envoyer des vannes, à se disputer, et ce, pour des futilités. J'ai honte de le dire. Toutefois c'est la vérité. Nous nous comportons comme des gamins._

_Au fil du temps, des jours, nous nous sommes liés d'amitié avec Grimmjow, Ichigo, Ulquiorra et Shinji. Et c'est à partir de là que mon esprit a basculé. Nous avons été témoins de leurs affinités. De leurs disputes et de leurs mises en couple. Et moi je m'émerveille, après l'étonnement car c'était la première fois que je rencontrais des couples gays, à leurs histoires d'amour presque parfaites, à leur courage. Je me sens nulle. Nulle car je suis incapable de parler à l'homme que j'aime sans lui jeter quelque chose au visage ou lui sortir une insanité. Alors que eux, ils ont bravé les interdits, l'éthique, le regard des autres pour être heureux. Et moi je n'arrive même pas à lui dire ces quelques mots : « Je t'aime. »._

_A suivre..._


End file.
